Running Out Of Time
by Paratech Industries
Summary: Back to the Future x-over. When parts of a DeLorean are found on railroad tracks in Hill Valley, the Government picks up the pieces. 15 years later, a large experiment is sent to GBHQ. Dan and Eduardo go to test it, but things go wrong. Please R&R!
1. Parts On The Tracks

_The true exploration that awaits you, is not studying the world around you, but thinking of the unknown possibilities of existence._  
  
Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 1  
Parts on the Tracks  
  
November 2, 1985  
Train Commuter Parking Lot  
Hill Valley, CA  
  
10:37 P.M.  
  
As a California State Trooper checks the parking lot, the headlights of his patrol car flash across the Railroad tracks. His lights reflect something in the ditch, by the tracks. The police car stops, as the trooper takes his spotlight, and shines it into the ditch. The light reflects off a large piece of what looks like stainless steel.  
  
The state trooper steps out of his car, and walks over to the tracks. He took his flashlight, shined it onto the tracks, to find parts of a car all over the tracks. He stepped over various parts, tripped over the back bumper of the car-once-to-be, and looked at the inscription on the back...  
  
Trooper: DeLorean? Oh, shit!  
  
The trooper then ran back to his car, and grabbed the radio off the hook. He tried to speak, but he stuttered as he did...  
  
Trooper:: In radio:: Ba... Ba... Base? This is car R7! I, uh, found a De... Delor... DeLorean! It looks like it go... go.. got hit by a train! Over?  
  
Base: Repeat, that, R7.  
  
Trooper: The DeLorean that was seen on the tracks a couple of days ago is laying in ruins on the side of the railroad here in Hill Valley! I need assistance, over?  
  
Base: Roger, R7. Base out.  
  
The Trooper walked back over to the dismantled auto, and looked at the destruction. He saw a half of a picture on the ground. It looked like an old-time black and white photograph. There was white-haired man standing next to the old Courtroom Clock before the courtroom was built.  
  
The bottom of the picture only read, "SEPTEMBER 5, 1885". He dropped the picture back onto the rubble, walked back to his car, and waited for the other troopers to arrive.  
  
***  
  
November 4, 1985  
Commuter Parking Lot  
4:56 P.M.  
  
On the final day of the clean up effort, 2 men in suits, with cards that read "FBI", are behind the truck that all of the parts are being loaded on. They're standing there, making sure all parts of the dismantled DeLorean were properly placed on the flatbed truck.  
  
Research teams search the dirt and gravel around the tracks, looking for more computer chips, resisters, transistors, and other electronic components. The police officer that filed the DeLorean report, talked to the feds...  
  
Trooper: You see, sir, this is the same DeLorean that was seen rolling across the tracks about 8 days ago. The witnesses said there were 3 sonic booms, and then the DeLorean appeared over the Eastwood Ravine Bridge.  
  
Fed 1: Did they see the "Driver" of the vehicle?  
  
Trooper: They saw a guy in a Clint Eastwood costume jump out before the train hit, and ran away. We have no positive I.D. of who it is.  
  
Fed 2: There's only one way we're going to find out. We're going to need to put this thing back together. Call the old man, and tell him to prep the electronics lab in Silicon Valley.  
  
Just then, one of the researchers ran up to one of the Feds...  
  
Researcher: Sir! We found something you need to see!  
  
The trooper, and both F.B.I. agents followed the researcher to the tracks. The researcher pointed to a large, metal box with a cracked glass window. It was connected to a LED number panel. It flickered with light, and then stopped. It then came back on, and started to make a fluxing motion. It did that for some time, and then stopped altogether.  
  
Fed 2: Is this some kind of joke?  
  
Researcher: When it was flashing before, one my men got shocked. He's fine, but this is a very high-powered device, if I've ever seen one...  
  
The trooper walked closer, to get a better look, when the Researcher held him back...  
  
Researcher: It also gives off a small radioactive pulse. It's about 3.7 Rads. I would advise you not to get too close to it.  
  
Fed 1: Alright, call a containment team, and tell them to put that device in a lead box, until we know what do with it.  
  
====================  
  
15 Years later...  
  
====================  
  
September 12, 2000  
Ghostbusters HQ, New York  
11:55 A.M.  
  
It was around noon, and the firehouse was, in a sense, dead. Eduardo and Garret were in the lounge playing Playstation, Egon was in the basement making checks on the Containment Unit, Dan and Roland were on the 3rd floor, making adjustments to the equipment, and Kylie was in the bunk room, reading.  
  
Janine sat at her desk, and was reading a magazine, when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D., and picked up the phone...  
  
Janine: Ghostbusters... Hold on, I'll get him.  
  
She hit the hold button, and walked to the basement door. She walked in, and yelled to Egon...  
  
Janine: Egon, call on line 3!  
  
Egon: Thank you, Janine. I'll get it here!  
  
Janine walked out, and shut the door behind her. Egon picked up the phone, and hit the line 3 button.  
  
Egon: Hello... Yes, this is Dr. Spengler... Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that at the time... I have a conference I have to attend. I'm the guest speaker... In Salt Lake City... Just send it here, and my team will take care of it... No, it doesn't sound normal... yes... That's completely understood... Yes, I understand. Top priority... You'll have your test results as soon as it arrives... Thank you... Bye.  
  
Egon hung up the phone. The basement door opened. Dan walked in, and walked down the stairs...  
  
Dan: Who was that?  
  
Egon: Uh, just the airport. They wanted to confirm my plane tickets to Utah.  
  
Dan shook his head, and looked at Egon...  
  
Dan: It was the Government, wasn't it?  
  
Egon: How did you know?  
  
Dan: Egon, I'm the master of lying. You can't beat the master. Besides, Janine told me. What did they want?  
  
Egon: The government wants us to test a new piece of equipment they just built. They're going to ship it here from Silicon Valley while I'm at the conference.  
  
Dan: Did they say what it was?  
  
Egon: No. They were afraid the line was insecure, so they didn't say.  
  
Dan: Ok, I can understand that. Why are they making us test it?  
  
Egon: When they tried to test it, something unusual was happening to it as it accelerated.  
  
Dan: That doesn't make any sense.  
  
Egon: No, it doesn't. I have no further information on what the device is, or what it's suppose to do.  
  
Dan: "As it accelerated," what does that mean? Are they testing some kind of new aircraft, or something?  
  
Egon: We'll only know when it arrives.  



	2. The Experiment Arrives

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 2  
The Experiment Arrives  
  
September 13, 2000  
Ghostbusters HQ  
3:42 P.M.  
  
Roland, Eduardo, and Garret sat in front of the TV, watching the Wild Card race. Janine and Kylie were downstairs, talking. Dan sat in Egon's lab, fixing his Destabilizing Pistol from the last bust. The damn ghost knocked it out of his hand, stepped on it, and bent it to hell. Never trust a class 6 poltergeist. Luckily, Egon left behind new plans for him to make modifications.  
  
Dan rigged his pistol to take Proton Canisters now, other than charging it every time. It became more lightweight, and probably more powerful. He even made a Canister Jenison, which allowed the canister to be launched, and detonated like a bomb. Unfortunately, Dan didn't have enough time to test it.  
  
Large bangs came at the door downstairs.  
  
Dan rushed down the fire poll, and ran to the door before Janine or Kylie. He turned to them...  
  
Dan: I got it, guys. Go back to what you were doing.  
  
He opened the door to find a guy in a U-Haul uniform standing there. The man turned to Dan, and started to talk...  
  
U-Haul Man: Is this Ghostbusters Headquarters?  
  
Dan: Yeah. Uh, Dr. Spengler isn't here. I was told I would sign for him?  
  
U-Haul Man: Oh, ok. Sign here... ::Dan signs clipboard:: Thank you, sir. And, uh... would you mind opening your doors?  
  
Dan: Why? Is it that big?  
  
The U-Haul Man pointed to a trailer parked on the curb. Dan took a double take, and looked at the man...  
  
Dan: What the hell is that?  
  
U-Haul Man: You got me there, dude. ::Turns to truck on curb:: Ok, Drew! Back it up!  
  
Dan ran to Janine's desk, and pressed the door opening control. The doors opened, as the trailer slowly backed into the garage area of the fire hall. Janine, Kylie, and Dan watched the trailer back in closer. Kylie turned to Dan...  
  
Kylie: What is that?  
  
Dan: If I knew, I would tell you.  
  
The other man in the truck stepped out, and helped the first man unhook the trailer from the truck. When they got done, they jumped in the truck, and rolled off. Dan walked to the red trailer, and opened the walk-through door on the side.  
  
When Dan walked in, he ran into something large and metal. It was sitting under a tarp. He saw an envelope taped on the top of the tarp. Dan took it off, and started to read the note inside, when Janine walked up...  
  
Janine: What is that thing?  
  
Dan jumped and hid the letter...  
  
Dan: Da? What? Oh! Something Egon had shipped from Silicon Valley. Big order of parts for packs.  
  
Janine: Then why is it under a tarp, and why did you jump when I came up and asked you?  
  
Dan: First off, you startled me, and the tarp is to make sure that the boxes don't fall all over the place.  
  
Ok, so Dan lied. It was a thin one, too, but Janine let it slide. Dan walked out, and shut the door behind him.  
  
When Dan walked into the lounge area, the others were screaming, and throwing popcorn at the TV. They booed and hissed as Dan sat in the chair on the far side of the room. At commercial break, Garret rolled towards the door, then turned to the others...  
  
Garret: I'm going to get a drink, anybody want anything?  
  
Roland: Coke.  
  
Eduardo: 7-UP.  
  
Garret looked to Dan, and asked...  
  
Garret: Hey, Dan... You want anything?  
  
Dan snapped out of his state of thought, and looked at Garret...  
  
Dan: Huh? Oh, Mountain Dew.  
  
Garret left, shutting the door behind them. Dan chewed on his thumbnail, as he looked at the piece of paper he grabbed out of the trailer. He read it for quite some time, before it was grabbed out of his hands...  
  
Eduardo: ::Taking paper from Dan:: What do we have here?  
  
Dan: Eddy, give it back.  
  
Eduardo: Is it a love note?  
  
Dan: ::Stands up:: Eduardo, give that back, or I'll cock you!  
  
Eduardo: Are we getting scared?  
  
Dan: ::Eyes widen:: I mean it. Return that information, or I'll mess up your face more than what it is now!  
  
Eduardo: Have to catch me, first!  
  
Eduardo started to run, when Dan grabbed the back of his neck, and tackled him to the ground. Dan grabbed Eduardo's wrist, and tried to get the paper back...  
  
Dan: I caught ya! Now give it, or I'll fry you faster than a chicken in a nuclear blast!  
  
Roland walked by, grabbed the note out of Eduardo's hand, and started to read it. Dan let Eduardo go, and walked up to Roland...  
  
Dan: Roland, do I have to start with you now?  
  
Roland: Don't worry, I don't have the same mentality as him. ::reads:: Why didn't you or Egon tell us about this?  
  
Dan: Well, the government didn't want us to let out Top-Secret Information to anyone. That's reasonable. Typical, but reasonable.  
  
Eduardo: ::Stands up:: What do you mean Government, man?  
  
Just then, Garret rolls in with 2 Cokes, a 7-UP, and a Mountain Dew.  
  
Dan: We'll meet and talk about it in the garage at 12:30 tonight. Do not tell anyone else!  
  
***  
  
12:22 A.M.  
  
GBHQ garage.  
  
Dan looked down at his watch. It was cold downstairs this time at night. Dan stood next to the red trailer, and shivered as he waited for Roland and Eduardo. Dan walked to the back of the trailer, and looked at the license plate. It said, "U.S. Government: DELOTRANS." He wondered what was inside.  
  
Roland and Eduardo quietly creped down the stairs, making sure no one would hear them. They did a fine job, because when they came behind Dan, and put their hands on him, he screamed...  
  
Dan: AH! ::turns around:: Don't do that!  
  
Roland: Sorry.  
  
Eduardo: I'm sorry, man. Now, what is the Government doing?  
  
Dan: The boys from D.C. just sent us one of their experiments, and it happens to be going nuts. I don't know what it is yet, but it's sitting in here. ::taps on trailer::  
  
Roland: So what do we have to do?  
  
Dan: We're going to conduct tests. We need to do it tonight.  
  
Eduardo: What's this "We" stuff, man?  
  
Dan: You, me and Roland are going.  
  
Eduardo's jaw dropped. He shook his head in protest...  
  
Eduardo: Nuh-uh. Not me, man! I ain't doing it! Forget it!  
  
Dan: Hey, you're the ass that grabbed the paper from me, so now you're going to be a part of this. You submitted yourself into this, there for, you are to participate! No questions asked!  
  
Eduardo mumbled under his breath. The one word that was auditable, was the word, "Stupid." Dan started to explain the plan...  
  
Dan: Ok, we need to hook this thing up to my truck, and then we're going to go here... 


	3. The Test

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 3  
The Test  
  
Harlan Airport  
Staten Island  
1:12 A.M.  
  
On the airstrip of the abandoned airport, Dan and Roland unhooked the trailer from Lucky Black, Dan's truck. Eduardo fell asleep in the backseat of the truck. As Roland set up the stands under the trailer, Dan went in the passenger side of the truck, and woke up Eduardo.  
  
As they walked to the trailer, Eduardo asked...  
  
Eduardo: Are you sure this is a safe place to test this thing, man? What if a plane comes?  
  
Dan: Don't worry about it. This place as been abandoned since 1991. The likelihood of a plane passing by is 0 to 1.  
  
All the Ghostbusters then stood by the trailer, as they awaited Dan's next order...  
  
Dan: Ok, there seems to be locks on the corners of the panels. I take it the sides fold down. ::Unlocks one corner:: Now, on three, unlock the panels at the same time. Ready?  
  
Dan went to the next corner. The others found locked locks, and got ready to pull on them.  
  
All: Three!  
  
They all pulled the locks, and ran back as the sides of the trailer unfolded. On the platform, sat a large object under a tarp - As said before. Dan walked up one of the sides, and pulled off the tarp. Dan and Roland in particular, stood in awe. Eduardo stood there, and rubbed his goatee...  
  
Eduardo: What is that? It looks like a car, to me.  
  
Dan and Roland turned to Eduardo, and then looked at each other...  
  
Dan: It's a DeLorean!  
  
Eduardo: What's a "DeLorean"?  
  
Dan: You don't know what a DeLorean is?  
  
Eduardo: No. Should I?  
  
Roland: It's one of the rarest cars in the free world. The guy who made it, designed the Pontiac GTO.  
  
Dan opened the door of the stainless steel vehicle. He looked in, and saw various wires, LED readouts, and a flashing "Y" device in the back. The back window was taken out, and replaced with 2 comic-looking vent devices. There were other odd looking doo-dads on the back that he didn't know what they were.  
  
Dan looked back in the cab, and saw what looked like a remote control car control sitting on the driver seat. He took it out, and looked at it.  
  
Eduardo: Ok, so this is the experiment?  
  
Dan: It might be the car.  
  
Roland: What's that you got?  
  
Dan: Looks like a controller. Found it on the seat.  
  
Dan looked around it, and looked for a label of who made it, or what it was for. As he did, he hit a switch, and a electronic revving was heard coming from the car. Dan jumped off the platform and looked at his fellow Ghostbusters...  
  
Eduardo: What the hell was that?!?  
  
Dan looked back down to the remote, and a small LED screen popped on. It beeped as it reset to, "0.0."  
  
Roland: Is that thing remote controlled?  
  
Dan: One way to find out.  
  
Dan moved the joystick on the right side of the remote forward. The DeLorean screeched off the platform, and speed down the strip. Dan looked back to the LED number screen, and it read "43.7", and was still rising. Dan took his hand off the joystick, and the car stopped. The controller beeped, as the LED screen went back to, "0.0." Eduardo looked at Dan, Dan looked at Roland, Roland looked at Eduardo, and then, they all looked at the DeLorean.  
  
Dan looked back down to the remote, and started to push the joystick forward again. He managed to turn the car around so it was pointing towards them. Dan saw a switch that had a label that said, "Stop" above it. Out of curiosity, Dan sit the switch, and the label lit up. Nothing happened. He then pushed the joystick forward again. The car didn't move. He pushed it harder, and again, nothing.  
  
He noticed the LED read-out was climbing. Still, he pushed the joystick up. The others started to hear screeching of tires, and the smell of burnt rubber. Roland started to tug at Dan's shirt. Dan just kept looking down at the LED screen, as Roland tugged at his shirtsleeve again. Finally, Dan looked over as he yelled...  
  
Dan: What?!?!?  
  
Roland and Eduardo pointed to the DeLorean at the other end of the strip. It was still there, but the tires were smoking. Dan looked back out to the remote, and saw that the red, "Stop" label was still on. He figured out what it was...  
  
Dan: The stop switch holds the car in place as it builds up speed from a stationary position!  
  
Roland: What kind of relevancy does this have to it, though?  
  
Dan: ::thinks:: Guys, stand back... I'm going to try something.  
  
Roland and Eduardo moved away from Dan. Dan stood in the path of the DeLorean, and looked back to the remote that was in his hands. He grabbed the red switch, held his breath, and toggled it down.  
  
The red light turned off, and the DeLorean rocketed into Dan's direction. The car speed closer and closer. Dan looked to the LED read-out, and it read "74.3" and was still rising. He looked back and forth between the car coming towards him, and the LED screen on the remote. Roland and Eduardo started to panic about Dan standing in the path of an oncoming car. They ran over, and tried to pull him from his position, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
The LED screen read, "80.0". All the Ghostbusters now stood in the path of the odd-formed DeLorean, which was heading directly for them. When the LED panel read, "88.8" the car lit up, and glowed as blue electric streamers emanated from it's hood. It gave sharp sonic cracking and banging noises so loud, the screeching of the tires was almost inaudible. The car was no more than 30 feet from them now. Eduardo, Roland and Dan covered their eyes, as the vehicle flashed, and disappeared. No more than fire trails from the tires were left behind.  
  
Dan looked first. He saw a license plate spinning briefly, then it fell to the ground with two metallic thuds. The Ghostbusters slowly backed away from the fired tire tracks, and looked at the plate. It read, "U.S. Government: DELO-12." After stalling for a moment, Eduardo walked closer to the trails, and got a better look at the plates. As he did, he thought out loud...  
  
Eduardo: What the fu...?  
  
Then, 3 flashes, along with sonic bangs, appeared. The loud, intense bangs knocked all the Ghostbusters off their feet, as the DeLorean reappeared, and screeched to a stop. Roland sat up, and looked at the vehicle, which is now covered with frost. He helped up Eduardo, and then Dan. As they walked to the half-frozen auto, steam blasted out the back of the vents. They all stopped, until the vapor ceased to exhaust.  
  
Eduardo went to open the passenger door. When he grabbed the handle, he then quickly pulled his hand away, and waved it around...  
  
Eduardo: Damn!  
  
Dan: What, is it that cold?  
  
Eduardo: You want to come over, and grab it, man?  
  
Roland: I'll open it.  
  
As Roland stepped up, he put his gloves on, and opened the door. Chunks of ice fell off the fender and the door as it opened with a electronic wining noise. Dan took the P.K.E. Meter he had off his belt, and took a scan. It came up negative. Although nothing paranormal was present, he did get a high electromagnetic flux.  
  
That night, Dan Shannon, Roland Jackson and Eduardo Rivera had no idea what the hell happened, but they knew it wasn't normal.  
  
***  
  
1:30 A.M.  
  
Dan, Roland and Eduardo sat in the 2000 Chevy S-10 to warm up from the cold night. As they sat in the running truck, they gave theories on what the DeLorean outside was...  
  
Eduardo: Maybe it's a matter... transport... thing!  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Eduardo: You know, like in that one movie, with the guy from Jurassic Park?  
  
Roland: The Fly?  
  
Eduardo: Yeah, that's it, man! Maybe when you speed to 88 miles per hour, it can send you and the car to a different city!  
  
Dan: Eduardo, it's not possible to the laws of physics to make a matter transporter that way. It's not even possible to make something like from Star Trek. Besides, why would something like that need to be invented?  
  
Roland: It disappeared, then reappeared. Maybe it's a stealth vehicle.  
  
Dan: Now that might be possible. But, like I always say, there's only one way to find out.  
  
Dan stepped out of the truck, and walked to the DeLorean. Eduardo pushed the driver seat forward, and followed after him. Roland open his door, and ran in front of them...  
  
Roland: Whoa! Wait a minuet! What if I'm wrong?  
  
Dan: The Federal Government gave us a job to do. We were to test it, because it was freaking out; acting like it was possessed. Tell me what are job was again?  
  
Roland: To detect and capture paranormal entities.  
  
Dan: And?  
  
Roland: And to protect the human race at all costs.  
  
Dan: Right. That's what I'm doing. We have a problem with this thing. What I think it is: It's a large electronic device that might be housing an energy-consuming ghost that can only be detected when the car reaches a certain speed. If the ghost gets enough power from the EM radiation, it can turn the car invisible, and keep it in a state of suspended animation.  
  
Roland: Then what are we going to do?  
  
Dan: The only way we're going to find out what class it is, I'm going to drive the car, Eduardo's going to go with me, and record readings in the passenger seat. You're going to get a P.K.E. meter, and record the readings as I come by.  
  
Roland: Ok, but if you're going to do that, get your Proton Packs. If something goes wrong, you'll have a defense.  
  
Dan and Eduardo headed back to the truck, and grabbed the Proton Packs. He also took out 2 Destabilizing Pistols, holstered one, and handed the other to Roland...  
  
Dan: Here's your starter pistol. When you're ready, fire the gun in the air. Wait for the car to get to the other end of the strip.  
  
Dan walked back to the DeLorean, opened the door, and stepped in. Eduardo entered the passenger side, and they both shut their doors. Dan pulled down the visor, and grabbed the keys. He looked at the keys, and noticed the keys were worn. He saw a blue ID tag keychain. He couldn't read the writing, because moisture got in, and fogged up the plastic. Dan stuck the DeLorean key in the ignition, and started the car.  
  
The weird electronic revving was heard. This time, Dan and Eduardo ignored it. Dan shift the vehicle into reverse, and backed the car to the end of the runway. Eduardo looked at the diverse LED read-outs on the dash. He saw 3 different color read-out panels... Top in red, middle in green, and the bottom in yellow. He also saw a number keypad underneath.  
  
Eduardo: What is this stuff for?  
  
Dan turned over from the steering wheel, and looked at the number pad...  
  
Dan: ::shrugged:: Not a clue.  
  
Eduardo started to push buttons, and the red LED panel changed with a beep. It lit up: "SEP 21 2000 1:45" Dan smacked Eduardo's hand away from the number pad...  
  
Dan: Don't touch that, dumbass!  
  
Eduardo: Sorry, man!  
  
Dan: Whatever rules I have in Lucky Black, apply in here. Got that?  
  
Eduardo nodded.  
  
On the other side of the runway, Roland picks up his radio, and reports to the others in the DeLorean...  
  
Roland: Jackson to Rivera, ready here. Are you ready?  
  
Back in the car, Eduardo looked over to Dan, and waited for a response...  
  
Dan: Kick ass.  
  
Eduardo: Ready!  
  
Dan: ::sigh:: Yippie-Ki-Yay. ::shifts into 1st::  
  
Dan revved the engine, as he waited for Roland's signal. Roland held the gun up high.  
  
Roland: Godspeed, fellas.  
  
Roland fired a proton blast into the air. The DeLorean's tires screeched as it took off down the abandoned airport's main landing strip. A red LED speedometer on the top of the dash started to rapidly climb. Dan shifted into 2nd, then 3rd. The car raced down the runway, faster and faster. Dan yelled over the racing of the engine...  
  
Dan: Reading?!  
  
Eduardo: Nothing yet!  
  
The LED readout now read, "45". Dan kicked it into 4th. As he did, he hit the large switch that was in the middle console. The red LED numbers on the readout under the radio reset to, "OCT 27 1985 11:00."  
  
The headlights of the vehicle became brighter as it came closer to Roland. He took the P.K.E. Meter that was attached to his belt out, and turned it on. He didn't see a psychokinetic disturbance, but he was getting a massive EM radiation spike, and it was getting higher.  
  
Back in the approaching DeLorean, Eduardo was getting the same...  
  
Eduardo: I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it, man!  
  
Dan then blasted into 5th. The car was almost to 80 M.P.H. Beeping of all sorts started to arise. The oscillator bars that were behind the drivers seat rose. Electrical crackling was heard. As soon as the LED speedometer hit "88", The "Y" device lit up, and nearly blinded the 2 Ghostbusters.  
  
Roland watched as a blue glow surrounded the car, and sparks emanated from it's hood. He covered his eyes, as the car disappeared with a loud bang. Roland looked to see fire trails leading into the dirt. He waited for the car to reappear. After 2 minuets, he realized something was wrong. 


	4. Out Of Time

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 4  
Out Of Time  
  
1:57 P.M.  
  
On the airstrip, a lone pilot radios the tower to take off...  
  
Pilot: Harlan Tower, this is 137A, requesting takeoff on runway 2-9. Over?  
  
Tower: 137A, you are cleared for takeoff on runway 2-9. Over.  
  
The plane taxied out to the end of the runway, and began to roll forward. The small plane almost had enough speed to take off, when 3 flashes and bangs appeared in the clearing of the runway. The pilot covered his eyes.  
  
The DeLorean appeared on the runway, still speeding, but at least slowed down a bit. Dan and Eduardo looked at see large blade of a plane prop in front of them. They screamed, as Dan took a tight grip of the wheel, and pulled the stainless auto to the right. The car ran off the runway, and into the field, kicking up bits of dirt and grass. Dan tried to regain control of the DeLorean.  
  
The plane also pulled off the strip in light of the auto popping out in front of the runway. Dan slammed on the brakes, and opened the door. He hit his head on the gull wing door as he stepped out. He rubbed his head, then looked at the surrounding...  
  
Dan: ::confused face:: Is it me, or is it daylight?  
  
Eduardo stepped out of the other side to join Dan. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the sky. He turned to Dan. They looked at each other with blank stares. Eduardo looked behind Dan, and saw the lone pilot walk up behind him, and tapped Dan on the shoulder...  
  
Pilot: What the hell is your problem, pal?  
  
Dan: ::spins around:: Look, we're sorry. I didn't. Uh...  
  
Pilot: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Dan: That's a damn good question. I have no frickin' idea!  
  
There was a long pause, as the pilot looked Dan straight in the eyes...  
  
Pilot: Look, you better get out of here, or I'll report you to the tower!  
  
***  
  
2:13  
  
Dan and Eduardo, now back in Manhattan, looked to see that surroundings were, without a doubt, different. Dan wasn't sure, but he thought that some things were missing...  
  
Eduardo: What the hell happened back there?  
  
Dan: I don't know. Whatever happened, I sure as hell didn't like it. That airport was abandoned! I know it was!  
  
Eduardo: Do you think you were right about the time-freezing thing?  
  
Dan: I don't know. I'm still thinking up an answer to that one. ::looks at gas gauge:: Better get gas.  
  
Dan saw a Shell gas station, and pulled the DeLorean in. Dan and Eduardo stepped out. Eduardo pumped gas, and Dan went in...  
  
Dan: ::walks in, looks at clerk:: Hey, how ya doin'?  
  
Clerk: Fine, dude. You?  
  
Dan: Fine. I've been better, but I'm ok.  
  
Dan looked at the clerk. He had long, surfer-blonde hair, and wore a cheesy Shell attendant uniform, one Dan hasn't seen since the late 80's. To sum it up, the guy looked like the lead singer for Everclear...  
  
Clerk: Is that yer DeLorean, dude?  
  
Dan: ::slowly:: Yeah.  
  
Clerk: Gnarly!  
  
...Not to mention he sounded like Michelangelo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...  
  
Dan: ::Looks at gas price sign:: When did the gas drop?  
  
Clerk: What, man?  
  
Dan: The gas... when did the gas prices drop?  
  
Clerk: Whadaya mean, dude?  
  
Dan: That last time I looked at the gas prices, it was a dollar fifty-five a gallon. When did the prices go back down to ninety-two?  
  
Clerk: They were never that high, dude.  
  
Dan: ::confused face:: What the hell are you smokin', man?  
  
Clerk: Nothin' yet.  
  
Dan shook his head, and walked to the beverage coolers. He peered in to see an unusual assortment of drinks. He looked at the labels and his eyes widened...  
  
Dan: What the hell?  
  
He looked at the bottles of coke and other, and saw that they were in glass bottles. The last time he saw those, it was 1989. He backed up, and ran into the newspaper stand. He looked at the headline, and looked at the date. Dan, spooked, walked back to the counter...  
  
Dan: How much for the gas?  
  
Clerk: 9.74.  
  
Dan pulled out a 10, and handed it to the guy...  
  
Dan: Keep the change.  
  
Dan ran out, and saw Eduardo leaning on the side of the DeLorean. Dan hit him, and gestured him to get in. They both lifted their doors, stepped in, and closed them...  
  
Dan: Eduardo, you going to think I'm nuts, but I think this is a Time Machine!  
  
Eduardo looked over, and stared. He stayed silent for a moment, then finally answered...  
  
Eduardo: You're right... you do sound crazy, man!  
  
Dan: Thanks! You know, that really helps!  
  
Dan started the car, and screeched off. At the next stoplight, pointed around, as he tried to illustrate an explanation...  
  
Dan: Look around... what do you see?  
  
Eduardo looked around. He decided to point out an obvious object...  
  
Eduardo: Cars?  
  
Dan: That's a good one. Do you see cars that were made in 2000?  
  
Eduardo: No.  
  
Dan: '95?  
  
Eduardo: No.  
  
Dan: '90?  
  
Eduardo: What's the point of this?  
  
Dan: Indulge me for a moment. Do you or do you not see any cars made any time after the 1986 model year?  
  
Eduardo: No.  
  
Dan: That's the point I'm trying to make here! We're in the year 1985!  
  
Eduardo: How do you know?  
  
Dan pointed to the red LED panel that was embedded in the dashboard...  
  
Dan: It says it right there. This is where you must set the time you want to go. I remember hitting this black thing that's behind the gear selector. This must be the switch to turn on the time machine part of this damn thing!  
  
Eduardo: Well, why can't we just put in our time?!?  
  
The red light turned green. Dan shifted into 1st, and pulled away as he punched in the time on the keypad...  
  
Dan: 09-14-2000-2-26-1. I think that's how you set it.  
  
Dan hit the black key that was on the left side. It gave a prolonged beep, then reset to the time it was set to before - OCT 27 1985 11:00 A.M.  
  
Eduardo: I don't think that's it, man.  
  
Dan: That's got to be it! ::long pause:: wait a minuet...  
  
He started to punch numbers in the keypad again...  
  
Dan: Lets try 10-26-1985-10-59-2.  
  
He hit the black key again. This time, it made a short beep, and the red LED popped up OCT 26 1985 10:59 P.M. Dan pointed to the console...  
  
Dan: This wasn't put together right!  
  
Eduardo: How do ya know?  
  
Dan: Any time I set higher then October 27, 1985, 11:00 A.M., it sends it back to that date!  
  
Eduardo looked at the console for a moment, silent. His eyes then widened, as he turned to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Oh crap! If we can't enter our time, that means we're stuck here, man! We're stranded!!  
  
Dan: Oh my god, you're right! Oh, shit! We're screwed!  
  
Eduardo: Well, what are we going to do?!?  
  
Dan: I don't know. I just don't know.  
  
***  
  
2:45  
  
Dan and Eduardo sat at the counter in a diner on the southeast end of Manhattan. People continuously looked at Eduardo's clothes, and mainly, his goatee...  
  
Eduardo: What is everybody's problem here? It's like, they've never seen a goatee before, man.  
  
Dan: They've see a goatee, but they only saw them on a goat. Not just that, they've never seen a leather jacket like yours before, either.  
  
Eduardo: Oh, yeah? What about your clothes, man? They've never seen baggie pants before, either!  
  
Dan looked down to his shirt. He had on his AC/DC Stiff Upper Lip tour shirt. He looked at the Gold-covered Angus Young statue on his shirt. He had a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. It was no uniform, but he was at least comfortable...  
  
Dan: You're right. Most of these people have heard AC/DC, but they've heard of the Stiff Upper Lip CD.  
  
Eduardo: Most of them never have heard of a CD.  
  
Dan: Not yet, anyway.  
  
The waitress walked up to the two Ghostbusters, and took their order...  
  
Waitress: Like, what can I ge chya?  
  
She was a Valley Girl. Dan immediately wanted to jump on her, and strangle her just from that first sentence...  
  
Dan: I'll have a Coke.  
  
Waitress: Um, we don have Coke. Just Pepsi.  
  
Dan really wanted to shoot her because of that damn accent...  
  
Dan: Alright, I'll have a Mountain Dew.  
  
She turned to Eduardo...  
  
Waitress: Ok, what can I get you, fuzzy?  
  
Eduardo blinked. Did she call him what he thought she called him?  
  
Eduardo: What?  
  
Waitress: What do you want, goatboy? I don got all day, ya know?  
  
Eduardo started to rise from his stool, when Dan grabbed his jacket, and pulled him back down...  
  
Dan: He'll have a Dr. Pepper.  
  
Dan gave a cheesy smile, as the waitress went to fill the drinks in the kitchen. When she walked out of sight, Dan's smile disappeared, as he turned to Eduardo...  
  
Dan: What the hell's your problem?  
  
Eduardo: Did you hear what that bitch called me?  
  
Dan: Look, you can't just get in everybody's face just because they call you a name. I learned that the hard way!  
  
Eduardo: But that bitch...  
  
Dan: Is a bitch. She's a goddamn Valley Girl, she has no manners. She's the cholesterol of today's society. A little of it, and you can't function. Too much will give you high blood pressure. Metaphorically, and literally.  
  
The Waitress came out with the drinks. She walked back to the other end of the diner. Dan took the set of keys out of his pocket, and set them on the counter. As he did, Eduardo started to ask...  
  
Eduardo: How are we going to fix this thing?  
  
Dan: We find the guy that built the damn thing.  
  
Eduardo: How are going to do that? We don't have the guy's name, man. We don't even know he started that thing in this time.  
  
Dan: It has to be 80's, I know for a fact. During 1983, The DeLorean Motor Company went out of business. There were a lot of those things around for a cheap price in this particular time. He could of picked one up, and converted it for the bear minimum of expense.  
  
Eduardo: Why would it be different in this time, then in our time?  
  
Dan: DeLoreans in our time are worth more then here, because they're so rare. In this time, since the company folded up recently, they're selling the car so cheap, that the Government decided to use them for this project. Or at least I think. All I know is, the Government is cheap, and they used a cheap car in the process. Besides, if it was in our time, they would of used a PT Cruiser.  
  
Eduardo: But still, how are we going to find the guy?  
  
Dan: I haven't quite figured that out yet. But until we do figure it out, try not to do anything stupid. If we screw something up in this time, we might screw up the future.  
  
Eduardo: What?  
  
Dan: Damnit, do I have to explain everything? Don't be yourself, be normal! Don't dick around! Yeech!  
  
Dan grabbed the keys off the counter. As he tried to put them in his pocket, he dropped them, and shattered the blue ID tag on the ground. Dan jumped off the stool, and picked up the keys, when the paper inside the tag fell out. He picked up the tag, and looked at it. He stood up, and looked at Eduardo...  
  
Dan: I think I have a general idea of who made it.  
  
Eduardo looked up at Dan...  
  
Dan: We have to go to California. 


	5. The Chase

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 5  
The Chase  
  
3:13  
  
The DeLorean speed as fast as it could on the New Jersey Turnpike, burning rubber as it swerved from lane to lane. Dan tried every maneuver he knew. Eduardo, now have gotten used to Dan's driving, sat non-shallot in the passenger seat.  
  
Dan's heart raced as fast as the V-6 engine of the Stainless steel auto. Dan was about to clear the New York/New Jersey border, when the fate of red and blue lights made Dan pull over to the side of the road. When the car came to a stop, Dan leaned back in the seat, and hit his head on the headrest...  
  
Dan: Damnit, damnit, damnit! This just makes EVERYTHING much easier for us, don't it?  
  
Eduardo: I thought you had a license for that kinda thing, man?  
  
Dan: Well it doesn't work if you don't have an emergency vehicle, or when you're from 15 years into the future! Sorry, the last thing I need is to be stuck in a nut hut the same time when I first found out Santa wasn't real, ok?  
  
The police officer that pulled Dan over, walked up to the DeLorean window, and knocked on it. Dan opened the door. As it did, the door made that electronic winding noise. The officer stepped back as the door raised. After the door was fully open, the police officer began to speak...  
  
Officer: Afternoon, sir. Please step out of the car.  
  
Dan did as he was instructed. He got out, not after he clout his head on the door... again...  
  
Dan: ::grabs head:: Ow, damnit! Damn door!  
  
Officer: May I see your license and registration please?  
  
Dan: Huh? ::shuts door::  
  
Officer: Are you deaf and stupid? I said license and registration!  
  
Dan: Alright! Alright.  
  
Dan reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He took out his license, and handed it to the officer. The Officer looked at the license, and took a long look at Dan...  
  
Officer: Is this some kind of sick joke, asshole?  
  
Dan: No, it's my license. I have no registration for this car. A friend lent it to me.  
  
Officer: Do you know why I pulled you over?  
  
Dan: Speeding?  
  
Officer: That's one. I also have you on driving recklessly. Now, I have you driving without a proper license, driving a vehicle without registration, and driving without a license plate!  
  
Dan: Look, time is of the essence for me right now. Just write the damn ticket, and let me be on my way!  
  
Officer: You don't understand... You faked a license, therefore, you must be hauled in. ::Grabs Dan's arm:: Ok, lets go!  
  
Dan: ::pulls free of grip:: Over my dead body, ass wipe!  
  
Officer: ::Pulls out gun:: If I have to shoot you in the leg, I'll do it, goddamnit! Hands up!  
  
Dan jumped over the hood of the DeLorean, and pulled out his newly designed Destabilizing Pistol. With a flick of the switch, the gun came to life, and Dan fired at the Police Officers gun, melting it into liquid metal. The officer dropped his gun because of the intense heat.  
  
As the officer leaned over, gripping his hands in pain, the DeLorean door on the driver side flew open, and wrapped the cop in the head, knocking him out cold. Eduardo poked his head out of the door and looked at Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Hey, man! We gonna get outta here, or what?  
  
  
  
Once again, Dan and Eduardo were on the run. Dan tried his best to not to go over 90. The high revving of the engine drowned out Dan's thoughts, and to compensate, he spoke out loud...  
  
Dan: What the hell did we just do back there? We caused an assault and battery case on an officer of the law, that's what we did!  
  
Eduardo sat in the seat next to Dan, and just looked at him. For a moment, Eduardo thought Dan was going nuts.  
  
Dan: We're going to get caught, prosecuted, and sent to a nut house! That's it, and that's all!  
  
Eduardo figured he'd say something, before Dan spontaneously combusted.  
  
Eduardo: Dan, relax man. Nothin' is going to happen! Besides, that cop is out of... that... boundary... uh, what was it called?  
  
Dan: Jurisdiction?  
  
Eduardo: Yeah. They can't get cops in Jersey to go after you, man.  
  
Just then, about 15 police sirens were heard in the distance. Dan looked over to Eduardo...  
  
Dan: Ever heard of a APB, dipshit?  
  
With that, Dan made like the Bandit, and ran like hell. The police started a pursuit on the DeLorean.  
  
From that moment on, Dan and Eduardo knew the heat was on.  
  
***  
  
Dan swerved in and out of lanes, passing every car in his way. This was a first, he thought. The first time he's speed, and actually got in trouble for it. The handling on the DeLorean was really sluggish, because of equipment in the back of the already 2-ton stainless steel vehicle.  
  
A parade of squad cars lined up behind the speeding vehicle, as Dan tried numerous attempts to loose them. Almost everything had failed. Dan had tried everything he could think of...  
  
Dan: Well, I'm out of ideas. If you have some, I'm open of suggestions!  
  
Eduardo sat in the seat for a minuet or two, and thought. Eduardo was stumped as well, so he spoke honestly...  
  
Eduardo: Unless you're Elwood Blues, I can't think of anything we could do.  
  
Dan looked over to Eduardo, as if he actually did have a great idea...  
  
Eduardo: What, man?!?  
  
Dan: Eddy... You're a goddamn Einstein!  
  
Eduardo: What?!?  
  
Dan: Elwood! I'll pull an Elwood!  
  
Eduardo: Pull an Elwood? What the hell are you talkin' 'bout, man?  
  
Dan spotted an open gap between the expressway ramp and the highway. He looked over to Eduardo, and twitched his eyebrows. Eduardo shook his head with a spooked face...  
  
Eduardo: No. No!  
  
Dan: 'Hey Jake! I've got to pull over!'  
  
Dan took a sharp right, and ran the DeLorean into the ditch. He ran into the guardrail, then ran it smooth across the gap, to the off ramp on the other side. As the cops tried to follow, and do the exact same thing, they ran into each other as they entered the gap.  
  
The cars piled on top of each other as they ran off the highway, into the ditch. The rest of the cars stopped, as they realized they couldn't do the same as the DeLorean. Dan watched in the driver-side rare-view mirror, as the police in the crushed cars helped each other out.  
  
The other cops in the cars that stopped before the ditch, pulled out their revolvers, and began to shoot. Dan floored it, as he heard the bullets ricocheting off the stainless steel paneling. Eduardo looked in the mirror on his side, to see what was going on. As he did, the mirror cracked and shattered from a bullet hitting it.  
  
Eduardo: That cop's going to have bad luck.  
  
Dan: Why? He was having bad luck when he decided to pursue me!  
  
Eduardo: I know, but he's going to have it for the next seven years, man!  
  
Dan: Sucks to be him. It's not my problem.  
  
***  
  
8:23 PM  
  
The DeLorean was now crossing the Illinois/Iowa border. For 5 hours, Dan and Eduardo have been chased state to state. With almost 3 near-collisions with squad cars, 2 roadblock run-ins, and a missing of a spike strip, Dan as pretty much out witted the police, but, the police had not given up, for something awaited the 2 Ghostbusters in the speeding DeLorean ahead.  
  
Now, not being worried about the police, Dan and Eduardo decided to have a somewhat nice conversation...  
  
Eduardo: ...So that's why I never really got into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
  
Dan: Well, yes, I know the Ooze was radioactive, but you can't honestly believe me to think you have a fear of nuclear material, because you wear a Proton Pack.  
  
Eduardo: Ok... Well... Uh...  
  
Dan: Run out of excuses?  
  
Eduardo: Alright, I'll say it! I really did like them, I had all the comics, and I dressed as one for Halloween! You happy?  
  
Dan: ::Looks to Eduardo:: What? You're embarrassed?  
  
Eduardo: No, really?  
  
Dan: Dude, don't worry about it. I'm a Trekkie, so I know how you feel.  
  
Eduardo looked back to the road. Dan was still looking at him handling the wheel at the same time. Eduardo saw out in the distance red and blue lights. His eyes widened as he saw something much bigger behind those lights. Dan saw the expression on his face, then looked back to the road.  
  
Dan: ::eyes widen:: HOLY SHIT!  
  
There was a barricade of cop cars, and 5 bulldozers blocking both inbound and outbound lanes. What that, both Dan and Eduardo panicked...  
  
Eduardo: DO SOMETHING!  
  
Dan: WHAT?  
  
Eduardo: ANYTHING!  
  
Dan was about 10 feet from the barricade, when he slammed on the brakes, the threw the DeLorean into reverse. All the police that where standing by their cars, jumped into them, and started to pursue.  
  
Eduardo looked over to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Dan: ANYTHING!  
  
It was then, Dan looked in the rare-view mirror, and saw the other cops the were following them were still behind them. Dan cut the wheel, while at the same time, kicking the car into 2nd gear, causing the car to go into a Rockford turn, and split into the other lane.  
  
The word didn't stay quite for long, for the police switched from one side of the highway to the other. Now, driving full force at the them, Dan and Eduardo threw themselves into such a state of panic, that now Dan started to screw with the dials on the dash board.  
  
Dan: Damnit! Something on here must do something! Guns, lasers, blinding lights... SOMETHING!  
  
Eduardo: Man, you better find something, because in about 70 feet...  
  
Eduardo was cut off by a sudden rocking motion of the car. Dan didn't know what he hit, but it did something. Eduardo looked outside the window on his side of the car, and saw something sticking out...  
  
Eduardo: Dan! The tires!  
  
Dan looked out the side of his window, and saw the wheel base turned at a 90-degree angle. Not just that, slowly, but surly, the car started to lift off the ground.  
  
Dan: Oh, by God, and holy Jesus! IT FLYS!  
  
Eduardo: WHAT?!?  
  
Dan then turned his attention back to the oncoming squad cars. Dan panicked. He pulled on the wheel, and stepped on the gas, as the vehicle flew upward. The DeLorean completely pasted over several cop cars, one car the DeLorean's bumper smashed one of the lights.  
  
The flying vehicle hit 88 mph, and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light, leaving only a pair of fire trails behind in the dark sky. All of the squads stopped, as the police stepped out of their cars, and looked at each other...  
  
Cop1: Did you see that?!?  
  
Cop2: No, and neither did you! 


	6. FutureTense

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 6  
Future-Tense  
  
Re-Entry Time - 4:30 PM  
  
3 bangs filled the clearing, and the DeLorean appeared in the sky. Dan opened he eyes, and saw a pair of lights in front of him. He then heard a synthesized beeping noise. Then it clicked in Dan's mind...  
  
Dan: AH!  
  
He pulled up on the wheel, and found himself floating above cars... that were also floating! About 60 feet off the ground! Eduardo opened his eyes, and saw taxis, buses, and minivans hovering in the sky. Dan looked over, to see light poles floating freely in the open sky.  
  
Eduardo: Whoa... This is different.  
  
Dan: Can I quote you on that?  
  
Eduardo: Be my guest.  
  
It wasn't long, when a voice filled the cab of the time machine...  
  
Voice: This is Air Traffic Control, Iowa Skyway post 48. DeLorean, why wasn't your transponder on?  
  
Dan and Eduardo looked at each other, and then at the dashboard, where a small box with a speaker and a small microphone sat. Dan picked up the mic, and responded...  
  
Dan: This is the DeLorean... Uh... We seemed to of had a malfunction with the unit. The unit is now working. Uh, how have you been?  
  
ATC: Do you realize you're out of the skyway lanes? You are in violation of the DMH's Skyway Organization code!  
  
Dan tried to think of something fast. The last thing he needed was to be chased by police in a time he wasn't sure of.  
  
Dan: Uh, when we realized the transponder wasn't working, we had to pull out of traffic so I could properly fix it. I ended up flying into the other lanes when I was trying to fix it.  
  
ATC: You should of made a proper exit before trying to repair tracking equipment. This is the only warning you're going to get. Pull back into traffic, and please drive safely this time!  
  
With a beep, the radio contact went dead. Eduardo looked over to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: DMH? What the hell is a DMH?  
  
Dan looked around to see if he could take a guess...  
  
Dan: I think it means "Department of Motor Hovercrafts."  
  
Eduardo gave Dan a face of confusion...  
  
Dan: What? I taking a guess here!  
  
Dan pulled the hovering car into the traffic in the sky. He then wondered how the hell they ended up where they did. Eduardo asked...  
  
Eduardo: When are we?  
  
Dan: That's a funny way of putting it. Without doubt, we're in the future!  
  
Eduardo: How is that possible? We can't enter our time, but we can end up in a time that looks like something out of "Judge Dredd"? What the hell is going on here, man?  
  
Dan: I think whoever invented this machine, must have been here...  
  
Dan pointed to the red LED console. The read-out displayed OCT 21 2015 4:30 PM. Eduardo started to think...  
  
Eduardo: Wait... are you saying that all the times the previous owner went to, those are the only ones we can visit?  
  
Dan: No, only the gaps between certain times we can go. I was able to type in the date before the time we were in before, right?  
  
Eduardo: Yeah?  
  
Dan: Maybe, from what I believe, any time between October 27, 1985, and October 21, 2015, we can't go.  
  
Eduardo: Hold on, what about the time you punched in before, when you said the thing wasn't put together right?  
  
Dan gave this one some thought. He recalled from a couple of minuets ago - or 30 years ago - he was screwing around with the dials on the dash, and hit the black button on the number keypad again.  
  
Dan: I must of hit something when I hit the flying switch. It must of searched the memory, and then pulled up one at random. I'm only guessing, mind you.  
  
Eduardo: Well, go back!  
  
Dan reset the time display. He accelerated to 88 MPH, but nothing happened. He slowed down, then sped up again. Again, nothing. Dan didn't get it. It was then the time display shut off, and the "Y" device stopped fluxing. Most of the weird lights in the cab of the vehicle shut off, except for one, that flashed behind Eduardo's head. An alarm sounded each time the light that said "Empty" blinked. Under the light, a label said "Plutonium Chamber."  
  
Dan: Plutonium? Oh my God! This thing is nuclear powered! We're driving a nuclear weapon on wheels!  
  
Eduardo: Or an A-bomb in the sky...  
  
Dan: Err... That too.  
  
A light then appeared on the dash board, with an LCD counter underneath it. The light said, "Hover Reserve," and the counter under it read 3H, 29M, 57S. Dan didn't exactly catch what it said, but Eduardo knew exactly what the light meant...  
  
Eduardo: Dan... We have little over 3 hours until we crash.  
  
***  
  
Dan and Eduardo pulled off the highway... or skyway... into a two-level hoverport gas station. Dan stepped out of the time machine, as a robotic arm with a fuel nozzle filled the DeLorean. Dan walked to the back of the vehicle, and inspected all the components in the back. Dan stood there, and scratched his head, trying to figure out where the plutonium chamber is. It then snapped in his mind...  
  
Plutonium is not a retail item...  
  
Dan: Ohhhh... We are in trouble.  
  
It was then, a man came up from behind, and yelled out...  
  
Man: Hey, buddy?! You havin' a problem?  
  
Dan turned around, and saw the man dressed in what looked like a business suit... but had to neckties around his neck. He approached, as Dan responded.  
  
Dan: Yeah. Um... I don't know what the problem is. This light popped on that said "Hover Reserve..."  
  
Man: Did you remember to fill your Mr. Fusion?  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the man funny.  
  
Dan: What the hell is a "Mr. Fusion"? Is that some kind of sick joke, or something?  
  
The man walked up next to Dan, and pointed to a white shaft between the two vents...  
  
Man: That's a Mr. Fusion. Are you new at hover technology?  
  
Dan still didn't have an idea of what he was saying, so he nodded his head.  
  
Man: Here, let me show you how it works.  
  
The man went to the trash can on the edge on the hoverport platform, and picked out a couple of pieces of litter. He walked back to the DeLorean, flipped a red latch down, threw back the shaft, and started throwing the trash into the tank. He closed it up, and turned to Dan...  
  
Man: What a Mr. Fusion does, is it takes the garbage, and turns it into power.  
  
Dan: Whoa! Cool!  
  
Man: These are used to power your hover conversion system. Just be sure to refill it when your power level gets low, ok?  
  
Dan: Alright. Hey, thanks!  
  
Man: It was no problem.  
  
The man walked back to his car. He climbed into a large truck. Dan read the inscription on the back...  
  
Dan: "Chevrolet Avalanche." Hey, those were supposed to be released next year!  
  
The black truck rose up, and flew away off the hoverport platform. The robotic arm stretched over to Dan, and said in its computer-generated voice...  
  
Voice: Cash or Print?  
  
Dan looked to the panel the arm held. There was a money-insertion slot, and a glass plate next to it. Above the plate, it said "Thumb Print Here." Dan placed his thumb to the plate, and a blue transparent plastic receipt popped out of the bottom of the panel. As Dan took the plastic sheet, the arm pulled away, saying...  
  
Voice: Thank you. Fuel with Amoco again Soon!  
  
Dan found that strange, since they pulled into a BP gas station. Ehh... they must of merged he thought. Dan stepped back into the Stainless Steel car. Eduardo turned to him as he shut his door...  
  
Eduardo: Well, what are we going to do about that nuke-thing, man?  
  
Dan: Already done. ::Starts car::  
  
Eduardo: How? I thought you needed to go to the government for that stuff, man.  
  
Dan: There is an place in this time that makes these power reaction devices that powers this thing. I'm starting to suspect this wasn't originally built to serve the government. But, no matter, we have to see the inventor.  
  
Eduardo: Why?  
  
Dan: To fix it, remember?  
  
Eduardo: Oh, yeah! 


	7. A Nice Place To Live! Yeah, Right

Running out of Time  
Chapter 7  
"A Nice Place To Live!" Yeah, Right.  
  
7:56 PM  
  
Deciding not to go back quite yet, Dan and Eduardo found themselves passing a floating sign that said "Hill Valley - Next Exit." Dan saw free-floating lights that indicated the off-ramp was there. He pulled the DeLorean out of the sky, as he saw a large airborne billboard that read, "Welcome to Hill Valley - A Nice Place To Live!" As they passed the sign, Dan said...  
  
Dan: I'll take their word for it.  
  
Eduardo: What?  
  
Dan: Never mind.  
  
Dan decided he wanted to see what happened earlier that day. He punched in the date from when they first arrived, into the departure time, and sped to 88 MPH...  
  
***  
  
Re-entry time: October 21, 2015  
  
4:30 PM  
  
The DeLorean appeared over the town of Hill Valley, that was hit by a stormy mess. Dan set the vehicle down behind what looked to be a movie theater, and both Ghostbusters opened their doors. They looked around...  
  
Eduardo: Man, this is nasty weather. It's a wonder people can stand this.  
  
Dan: Hey, I'm from Chicago. We get the weirdest weather in the U.S. It snows in the middle of October out there! This is nothing compared to Chicago...  
  
The weather suddenly changed from rainy to sunny, in a matter of seconds...  
  
Dan: ...But then again, I could be wrong.  
  
They stepped out of the car, and closed the doors. Dan made sure to lock it, so nobody could grab the Proton Packs out of the back. Dan pulled a baseball cap out of his cargo pocket, and put it on. It was his lucky Chicago Blackhawks hat. The two men proceeded forward towards the middle of town square.  
  
They looked at the strange landscaping. There was a large pond in front of a 4 story building, with a clock embedded in the top. Eduardo looked over to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Hey, Dan. Can we stop somewhere to eat? I'm hungry.  
  
Dan: You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
Dan looked around for a nearby diner, or other restaurant. He looked across the street, and saw a sign that read, "Café 80's."  
  
Dan: Ah, here's a place!  
  
The two walked across the street, and entered. As they walked into the Café, they saw at least 30 TVs playing old shows and cartoons on one wall, movie posters all over, and pictures of actors, actresses, singers and sports icons of the time period hanging on the walls. As they took a seat at a booth, a TV screen on a robotic arm stretched over, and an image of a familiar scientist appeared on the screen...  
  
Screen: Welcome to Café 80's, where Class fi-five's are caught.  
  
Eduardo looked to Dan, where Dan looked right back. They both turned back to the screen, to see a computer-driven image of Egon Spengler.  
  
Eduardo: Egon? As Max Headroom?!  
  
Dan: This is different.  
  
Egon Headroom: Our special today is the Vapor Del-Deli Combo. It's a turkey, bacon, ham, salami, bologna and swiss on 2 pieces of sour-sourdough bread, topped with garlic pickles, lett-lett-lettuce, tomato and mustard.  
  
Dan: Yep, sounds like something Slimer would eat.  
  
Eduardo: That actually sounds good. I'll take one.  
  
Dan: Ditto.  
  
Egon Headroom: Bever-Beverages?  
  
Dan: Mountain Dew.  
  
Eduardo: Uh... make that two.  
  
Two holes opened in the table, as two shafts popped up with bottles of Mountain Dew. Dan and Eduardo pulled the bottles out, and the shafts went back into the table. Eduardo looked at the bottle...  
  
Eduardo: How do you open it?  
  
Dan: Good question.  
  
As they tried to figure out how to open the bottles, a guy, about 17 or 18, walks in and sits at the counter. Dan looked over Eduardo's shoulder, and watches the man. He had a gray and red jacket and a multi-colored holographic hat. For some reason, he thought the guy was a little out of place.  
  
Dan: Eddy... check this out.  
  
Eduardo turned around to look at the man with the holographic hat arguing with the Headroom waiter. A shaft much the same as the one in the table popped up at the counter. The man grabbed the bottle of Pepsi out of the shaft. The old man that was sitting in the booth behind Eduardo then turned his attention to the guy.  
  
Old man: Hey, McFly!  
  
The guy turned around to look at the old man in a spooked fashion...  
  
Guy: Biff?  
  
Dan and Eduardo didn't know what the hell was going on, but they looked on...  
  
Old man: Yeah. I've seen ya around. You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't ya?  
  
Guy: Huh? What?  
  
Old man: You're Marty Junior!  
  
The old man... or Biff... stood up with the aid of his cane, and walked over to the guy sitting at the counter. He was wearing tacky black and white plaid pants, and a red shirt...  
  
Biff: Tough break, kid. Must be rough being named after a complete butthead!  
  
Guy: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Biff took the end of his cane, and started hitting the guy in the head. As he did, he spoke...  
  
Biff: Hello! Is anybody home? Think, McFly! Think! Your old man? Mister Loser?  
  
Guy: What?  
  
Biff: That's right. Loser with a capital "L"!  
  
Guy: Look, I happen to know that George McFly...  
  
Biff: I'm not talking about George McFly, I'm talking about his kid! Your old man? Marty McFly Senior? The man who took his life, and flushed it completely down the toilet.  
  
Guy: I did? I mean, he did?  
  
It was then the door opened, to reveal a man about the same age as the guy at the counter... who was apparently having an identity crisis. He looked almost like a younger version of the old man, except with a helmet device on his head. He screamed at the old man...  
  
Man: Hey, gramps! I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!  
  
Biff: Hey, I just put the second coat on last week.  
  
Man: Yeah, with your eyes closed?!  
  
Guy: Are you two related?  
  
The old man walked over to the guy, and started knocking on his head again...  
  
Biff: Hello! Whaddya think, Griff just calls me gramps for his health?  
  
Guy: He's Griff?!  
  
The man... or Griff... started yelling at the old man again...  
  
Griff: Gramps! What the hell am I paying you for?!  
  
The old man walked at the door, but before he stepped out...  
  
Biff: Say hello to your grandma for me!  
  
Griff grabbed the old man, and yanked him out of the door. Griff walked back in, and pointed to the guy at the counter.  
  
Griff: And McFly... Don't go anywhere, you're next! ::Walks out::  
  
Dan and Eduardo turned back to each other...  
  
Dan: What the hell was that all about?  
  
Eduardo: I don't know, man. I think we should leave.  
  
Dan: No. I want to see what happens next. This might be why that time came up in the time machine. Something must of went wrong, which resulted in that time being registered.  
  
Eduardo: Huh?  
  
Dan: Nothing.  
  
The guy's... or McFly's... attention was then drawn towards an arcade game that lit up on the one side of the Café. He walked over, tossed his hat one top of the machine, and showed a couple of kids how to use the game. The kids walked away, as McFly re-holstered the light gun on the game. Paying attention to all surroundings around him, Dan saw another man walk in... and he looked exactly like the McFly person! McFly ducked behind the counter, as if he wasn't supposed to be seen by him.  
  
Dan: What the hell?  
  
Eduardo turned around to see the look-alike go to the counter and yelled out...  
  
Look-alike: Pepsi Perfect! Pepsi!  
  
Eduardo turned back to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Wasn't he in here once?  
  
Dan: I don't think it's the same guy!  
  
The look-alike was a slob. He was in a disarray: one sleeve jacket was longer than the other, one front jacket pocket flap was flapping in the breeze. His hair was greasy, uncombed, and sticking out of the sides of his hat. Food stains on his shirt, and shoes covered in mud. Looked nothing like the first that walked in... appearance-wise.  
  
Griff walked back in, but being followed by 3 other people: two guys and a girl. He started to yell out...  
  
Griff: McFly! I thought I told you to stay in here!  
  
The look-alike, or the other McFly, turned around, and looked at Griff.  
  
Other McFly: Griff... Guys. How's it going?  
  
Griff approached closer to the other McFly...  
  
Griff: Hey, McFly!  
  
OM: What?  
  
Griff: Your shoe's unvelked!  
  
As the other McFly looked down to his shoes, Griff came up, and hit him in the face. The other McFly flipped around, and slammed face-down into the counter. Griff and his gang laughed, as Griff grabbed him by the back of his jacket. Dan and Eduardo winced as they watched the big MF lift him up, and stand him straight. OM was laughing himself, even though he was hit in the face.  
  
Griff: So, did you make a decision... about tonight's opportunity?  
  
OM: Well, I don't know, it seems kinda dangerous...  
  
The girl stepped up to him...  
  
Girl gang member: What wrong, McFly? You got no scroat?!  
  
The girl went behind his back, grabbed the back of his jacket, lifted him up, and threw him again face-down into the counter. The gang laughed, while Dan's eyes widened, as he took a double take on what he just saw. Eduardo just had an expression of shock on his face.  
  
Dan: Holy shit!  
  
Eduardo: I still say we should of left when we had the chance!  
  
The other McFly helped himself up, although slowly. Eduardo tuned back to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Man, we should be doing something to help him!  
  
Dan: No! We can't interfere! We might screw something up! You could stop something from happening that was meant to happen in the future, and you could jeopardize something big! Just stay put!  
  
Griff: So what's it going to be? Are you in, or out?  
  
OM: Well... I don't really think I should, I guess I should discuss it with my father?  
  
Griff and his gang just looked at him, and screamed...  
  
Gang: Your father?!  
  
Griff: Wrong answer, McFly!  
  
Griff lifted the other McFly over his head, and threw him over the counter, slamming him into the TVs and the floor. Dan and Eduardo were about to jump out of their skin when they saw that happen. Dan pulled out his pistol, turned it on, and made himself ready for anything. Eduardo was about to scream when he saw Griff turn around, and point in his general direction. It appeared he was pointing at a pair of stationary bikers behind Dan...  
  
Griff: Keep pedaling, you two!  
  
It was then the other McFly rose up from behind the counter... no, wait... it wasn't the other one, it was the first one! Both Ghostbusters noticed from the tee shirts that they both were wearing. The first one had a red one, as the other one had a white one. He hopped over the counter...  
  
Griff: Now ::grabs McFly's jacket:: lets hear the right answer!  
  
McFly's face turned really sour, as he pushed Griff off his jacket.  
  
Griff: Well, since when did you become the physical type?!  
  
McFly: The answer is no, Griff.  
  
Griff: No?!  
  
McFly: What, are you deaf and stupid? I said no!  
  
McFly had turned around, and was about to leave, when Griff exclaimed...  
  
Griff: What's wrong, McFly?! Chicken?!  
  
McFly had stopped dead in his tracks. One of Griff's goonies pressed a button on his chest plate device, and it made a synthesized chicken noise. McFly peered over his shoulder, and looked at Griff...  
  
McFly: What did you call me, Griff?  
  
Griff had one of his arms behind his back. Dan spotted something bad on the horizon...  
  
Griff: Chicken, McFly!  
  
The clucking noise was heard again, and McFly had now completely turned around. He walked towards Griff, took off his hat, and threw it over the counter, as he yelled out...  
  
McFly: Nobody calls me...!  
  
Griff pulled a large baseball bat from behind him, and pointed it at McFly...  
  
McFly: ::nervous chuckle:: ...Chicken.  
  
Griff wound up, and swung, as McFly ducked. Griff ended up hitting the one Headroom waiter. Upon the sight, Dan and Eduardo looked at each other...  
  
Dan: In the words of Elwood Blues, "Fuck this noise, man!"  
  
The two Ghostbusters bolted out the door. 


	8. Meet The Gang

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 8  
Meet The Gang  
  
As they flew out the door, the two paranormal investigators ran into the old man. Eduardo kept running, but Dan had tripped over his cane. Biff looked down - cane in one hand, and a can of Turtle Wax in the other - at him, with an unusual look in his eyes. Dan got back up, as the old man said to him...  
  
Biff: Watch where you're goin', butthead!  
  
Dan: Screw you, old fart!  
  
Dan took off after Eduardo. He had finally caught up with him, as they both turned the corner past the, "Blast from the Past," store. Biff look after them...  
  
Biff: Why is it I've seen those two before? God, that guy must be right. I must be an old fart.  
  
Dan and Eduardo were running like hell to get to the other side of the alley. When they both flashed by a pile of CDs and other garbage, Eduardo saw something laying on top of the compressed cubes. He stopped, and turned around to check to see if he wasn't just seeing things. Eduardo yelled out...  
  
Eduardo: Hey! Dan! Get over here, quick!  
  
Dan stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. After a minuet, he thought to himself...  
  
Dan: ::thinking:: Why the hell were we running? Never mind. ::Yelling out:: Why?!  
  
Eduardo: Just get over here, man!  
  
Dan ran back down the alley, and stopped next to him...  
  
Dan: What's the matter?  
  
Eduardo looked over to the pile. Dan turned his head, to find a girl on the cubes of shredded paper and smashed discs. Dan walked up to her, and checked her pulse. She was alive, but it was somewhat weak. He looked at her clothes... They were not the attire of this time...  
  
Dan: Eddy... something very odd is going on here.  
  
Eduardo: Gee... what made you think 'dat?  
  
Dan turned around...  
  
Dan: You give me a response like that again, I'm gonna...  
  
He was then cut off by two female voices... police.  
  
Cop 1: Hold it!  
  
Cop 2: You're under arrest!  
  
Dan and Eduardo: Aw, crap!  
  
Cop 2: Hey, I said you were under arrest, maxole!  
  
Dan and Eduardo made like a shot out of a gun, and took off to the other end of the alley... the way they just came. The first cop was about to follow, when they noticed the girl on the pile of trash. They went to aid her.  
  
As the two Ghostbusters ran around the corner, they ran into the store for refuge. As they walked in, they ran into someone that was coming out of the store... it was that McFly person...  
  
McFly: Ow!  
  
Dan: Oop... sorry!  
  
McFly: No, my fault! I should have been paying attention!  
  
Dan: No, look... it's alright... I'm sorry. Take care, bud!  
  
McFly walked out of the store, as he took a book out of the bag he was holding, and looked at it. Dan shook his head and started to look around the store. Eduardo stayed in the front of the store, and looked at all the stuff in the window. Dan, wondering in the back, picked up a DVD case, and he started to laugh to himself as he read the title...  
  
Dan: "Ghostbusters 3: Hell on Earth"? Huh. Venkman, you little SOB. You actually drove Sony insane with it!  
  
He put the case back on the shelf. Eduardo was looking at the old Apple computer in the front window, when he saw a sliver car land in the front of the store. It looked particularly familiar to Eduardo. When the doors of the car opened, a small alarm went off in his head...  
  
Eduardo: Oh, shi...  
  
He ran to the back of the store, and grabbed Dan by the arm getting his attention...  
  
Dan: ::Turning around:: What?!  
  
Eduardo did nothing but point franticly to the window. Dan didn't know what to make of it...  
  
Dan: When the hell did you turn into Silent Bob all of sudden?!  
  
Eduardo grabbed Dan by the arm, and dragged him to the window. Dan pulled from Eduardo's grip when he finally got to the window. He didn't look at the window, but at Eddy instead...  
  
Dan: What the hell is your goddamn problem, Eddy?! Did you blow a gasket, or something?!  
  
Eduardo, finally fed up, grabbed Dan's head, and turned it towards the car that landed outside of the store... It was the DeLorean.  
  
Dan: What the flying fuck is going on around here?!  
  
He then saw the McFly person walk up to the stainless steel vehicle, and tossed the bag with the book in it on the hood. They saw the driver - A white-haired man in an over-shirt - walk out to the middle of the street and looked at the building across the pond. Dan didn't notice it before, but it looked as if someone ran into the large window in the front of the building.  
  
The man slumped back into the driver seat of the car, as McFly went to talk to him. Dan and Eduardo pulled away from the window, and slumped onto the floor, as they had just found out who the man was...  
  
Dan: That's the guy we need to talk to. He's Dr. Emmett Brown.  
  
Eduardo: Now, how do you know what his name is? And how do you know he didn't steal the time machine, man?!  
  
Dan pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket...  
  
Dan: This is the ID tag that fell out of its plastic holder when I dropped the keys. He has the exact same set of keys! Look into the car, for Christ's sake!  
  
Eduardo stood up, and peered into the car from the window. He saw the keys still in the ignition. He looked back down to Dan, with an expression of shock riddling his face. Dan held up the keys, and jingled them...  
  
Dan: It looks as if we found the, "Time Bandit."  
  
Eduardo: Hold on, are you saying that the other guy... That McFly person... is the father of that dude in the Café?  
  
Dan: What did the old man say his name was? Marty?  
  
Eduardo: Yeah... Marty McFly.  
  
Dan: Then it's simple... we go back to 1985, and we find them... either of them. They'll fix the damn thing, and help us get back to the future.  
  
Eduardo gave a small laugh...  
  
Eduardo: "Back to the Future"? Sounds like a movie title.  
  
Dan: Maybe not in our reality. Are they gone?  
  
Eduardo turned back to the window, and saw that the two men were gone, but the DeLorean remained with its doors wide open. He then saw a police cruiser fly by out of the alley they were in. The two men then came back into view, hopped into the vehicle, and took off into the sky, chasing after the police.  
  
Eduardo: Yeah, they just left.  
  
Dan: Alright, lets get into our DeLorean, and get the hell out of here.  
  
Dan got up. They both walked out of the store, and headed behind the movie theater... 


	9. Discovering The Truth

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 9  
Discovering The Truth  
  
Dan had unlocked both doors, and they both hopped in. Being a little hot from the California sun, Eduardo opened the glove box in hopes top find something to wipe his face with...  
  
Eduardo: Man, don't tell me they didn't even to bother to put snot rags in here!  
  
Dan: Eddy, what did I tell you about touching anything in here?  
  
Eduardo: Come on, man! What possibly could there be in the glove compartment that could be dangerous?  
  
Dan: Alright, ya got a point.  
  
Eduardo shuffled around papers in the glove box, and came across a bag...  
  
Eduardo: What's this?  
  
Dan snatched it from Eduardo...  
  
Dan: Well, lets take a look. ::opens bag, pulls out papers:: Hey, this looks like a police report.  
  
Eduardo: What does it say?  
  
Dan: "California State Police," Yata, yata. "November 2, 1985"? What the hell?  
  
Eduardo: What?  
  
Dan: This was taken down about a week or so after the first date we arrived in. "Parts of a vehicle were found on the railroad tracks in Hill Valley. The vehicle has been identified as a 1982 model DeLorean Gull-wing coupe."  
  
Eduardo: Ho, shit.  
  
Dan: "It has been suspected the DeLorean is the same DeLorean that was found rolling across the tracks on the 27th of October. The FBI has been called in to investigate." What the hell? This thing was found on railroad tracks? What is this all about?!  
  
Eduardo: Read the rest of the reports!  
  
Dan: ::Pulls out new paper:: This one looks like a log. "December 19, 1988. Major construction of the main vehicle component [DeLorean] has been rebuilt, and broken parts of vehicle replaced. Starting work on electronics systems."  
  
Dan and Eduardo looked at each other, and shrugged. Dan began to read more...  
  
Dan: "July 6, 1994. We have been stumped by certain components that were once attached to the electronic sub-system and power-relay controls. Being able to reverse-engineer certain parts have played a frantic part in the reconstruction of project DOLO-12."  
  
Eduardo: DOLO-12? What's that mean?  
  
Dan: I guess that's the code name for the project. DOLO standing for DeLorean, and 12 standing for DMC-12, which was the model of the DeLorean.  
  
Eduardo: Right. Whatever. Just keep reading.  
  
Dan: "It appears most parts on the DeLorean have been either custom build, or of another source. The power conversion device we have found, which we have dubbed, 'Mr. Fusion' from the inscription on it, has been found to be a most intriguing device on the vehicle."  
  
Eduardo: Huh?  
  
Dan: I'll just skip the rest of this one. ::Pulls out new sheet:: "March 12, 1999. We have discovered the missing piece of the DOLO-12. A 'Y' shaped device was handed to us days prior to this log entry. A small radioactive flux was pulsing from the device upon discovery 14 years ago, which resulted in it being locked up in a lead box. We have discovered this device requires a lot of power, and we believe the 'Mr. Fusion' device counteracts with that power consumption."  
  
Eduardo looked back into the glove box, and discovered something else...  
  
Eduardo: Uh, Dan?  
  
Dan: Can you believe this, Eddy? This thing was invented by someone else prior to the government getting a hold of this thing!  
  
Eduardo: Dan?  
  
Dan: Do you have any idea what a great discovery this is? But this is too dangerous for the government to have.  
  
Eduardo: Danny?  
  
Dan: If they change the past, we could all be in danger...  
  
Eduardo: DAN!  
  
Dan snapped his head around, and looked at Eduardo with shock. Eduardo held up an old black and white picture that was taped back together. Dan looked at it...  
  
Dan: Oh... My... God. ::Grabs the picture:: Those are the same two guys we just saw.  
  
Eduardo: Do you think they've screwed up anything?  
  
Dan: Well, why build something if you don't know the dangers of what you built?  
  
Eduardo: Well, what do we do now?  
  
Dan: We stick with the plan... we find either of these guys, and get back to where we belong. 


	10. Finding Time

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 10  
Finding Time  
  
The DeLorean had reached the outside of the small town. Dan punched in the previous date, and floored it to 88 mph...  
  
***  
  
October 27, 1985  
Hill Valley Train Commuter parking Lot  
3:57 PM  
  
A black Toyota 4x4 rolled up to the parking space closest to the tracks. A man, dressed in a cowboy outfit, climbs out of the drivers seat, and a girl gets out on the other side. They walked together to the tracks. The girl looked around...  
  
Girl: You were right. There's not much left.  
  
Guy: He's not coming back.  
  
The man leaned over the tracks, and picked up a half of a picture, and sighed...  
  
Guy: I'm sure going to miss him, Jennifer.  
  
Then, the crossing gates activated, both the guy and the girl looked down both ends of the track, to see nothing coming...  
  
Guy: What the hell?  
  
***  
  
Three sonic booms filled the clearing of the Lone Pine Mall, as the DeLorean reappeared, and headed towards the front doors of a J.C. Penney. Dan immediately slammed on the breaks, as both him and Eduardo screamed.  
  
Eduardo: Stop, man! Stop!  
  
Dan: What the living hell do you think I'm trying to do?!  
  
The time machine came to a complete stop not even an half an inch from the front doors. Dan and Eduardo looked around, to find the parking lot entirely empty. They got out of the car, and walked to the front, to see how far they were from smashing into the department store...  
  
Eduardo: It looks like a new record!  
  
Dan: That has got to be the closest I've ever been to an object stopping at full speed. Damn, I'm good!  
  
Dan and Eduardo heard three thunderous rumbles in the distance. The two Ghostbusters looked at each other, and jumped back into the car. Dan threw the shifter into reverse, and backed the car away from the doors of the mall. Eduardo looked over...  
  
Eduardo: Where are we going?  
  
Dan: That police report said the parts of the DeLorean were found beside of the railroad tracks. We go there, and see if we can find anything else that can help us track those guys down.  
  
Dan sped off towards the railroad, full speed ahead.  
  
***  
  
Back at the railroad tracks, the guy and the girl had their mouths open in disbelief as if something extraordinary had just happened. They looked into the sky, to see a pair of fire trails fade. They turned back to the black truck, and walked slowly as they spoke to each other...  
  
Girl: Well, Marty? Are you relieved the Doc is alright?  
  
Marty: Yes. Yes I'm am. And I'm happy to see he's got a good life where he is.  
  
Jennifer: Don't you mean, "When he is"?  
  
They laughed. The couple was about to get back into the truck, when a strange electronic sound, along with a engine-revving sound came from behind them. Marty didn't even turn around, for that sound was all too familiar. Jennifer looked over, for she recognized that sound too. Then two clunking noises, along with electronic whining, filled the silence. Marty and Jennifer turned around...  
  
Marty: Oh, no. Oh, no!  
  
Jennifer: Oh my god!  
  
An odd formed DeLorean was parked behind the black pick-up, with its stainless steel doors opened. The two Ghostbusters submerged from the somewhat frosted vehicle. They walked passed the couple by the truck, who just looked on, and walked to the tracks.  
  
Marty: No! This can't be!  
  
Jennifer: I thought... that was... oh, god...  
  
Dan and Eduardo overlooked the parts on the tracks. Eduardo picked up a sheet of something, and handed it to Dan. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out another sheet, as he looked at it.  
  
Dan: Eureka! We just hit pay dirt! This is the one half of the picture.  
  
Eduardo: Hey, there's people over there! Lets ask if they've seen anything!  
  
Dan: Good idea.  
  
Marty tried franticly to unlock the door of his truck, when Dan came up from behind, and started to talk to him...  
  
Dan: Hey, you haven't seen anything strange happen here within the last couple of minuets, have ya?  
  
Marty: Who wants to know. ::puts key into door::  
  
Dan: Dan Shannon, Ghostbusters. Paranormal Investigations and Exterminations. Uh, we heard a couple of thunderous blasts when we were over by the mall. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?  
  
Marty: Uh, no. Nothing at all.  
  
While Marty was trying to unlock his door, hold the keys, and hold the picture in his hand, he dropped the picture on the ground. Dan picked it up and was about to hand it to him, when he took a double take. He took the other picture out of his pocket, and compared. He then looked at the guys face...  
  
Dan: You!  
  
Marty looked at Dan's clothes... his eyes widened...  
  
Marty: Hey! You were the guy I ran into at the store in the future!  
  
Jennifer: You're from 2015?!  
  
Marty and Jennifer started to hyperventilate...  
  
Marty: Ok, how did you get that thing... how the hell did you get it?!  
  
Eduardo: Now, lets all calm down!  
  
Dan: Please, don't panic!  
  
Marty: ...But it was de... destroyed. ::fades::  
  
The events of what had just happened must of overwhelmed the couple so much, that they passed out together. Dan looked over to Eduardo...  
  
Dan: You can drive stick, right?  
  
Eduardo: Sorta.  
  
Dan: Good, because you're going to drive the truck with the girl. I'm going to take the guy in the DeLorean, and we'll take them to the inventors house. You follow me, ok?  
  
Eduardo: Alright.  
  
Dan dragged Marty to the DeLorean, and sped off. Eduardo put Jennifer in the passenger side of the truck, and got in on the other side. He grumbled under his breath as he started the truck...  
  
Eduardo: This is just my luck. I wish I hadn't grabbed that paper from Dan now.  
  
He pulled out behind the DeLorean. 


	11. The Witness

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 11  
The Witness  
  
Biff Tannen walked out of the Burger King on the other side of Hill Valley. He stretched as he walked through the parking lot to his beat up yellow pick-up. He looked over to the house that was next door: Residence of Doctor Emmett Brown. Biff sneered as he looked at the shack...  
  
Biff: Where has that old nut-job been all week? A mental institute, I hope.  
  
He was about to unlock the door to his truck, when he saw it... That strange looking DeLorean again. It stopped in front of the gate of the house.  
  
Biff: What the...?  
  
Then, the black Toyota 4x4 pulled up behind it, except, it wasn't who he thought it was behind the wheel.  
  
Dan spoke over the radio to Eduardo in the truck...  
  
Dan: "1640 Riverside Drive." This looks like the place.  
  
Eduardo: Ten-Four.  
  
Dan: Eddy, you don't need to say, "Ten-Four."  
  
Eduardo: Hey, I wanted to, ok?  
  
Dan: Whatever. I'll open the gate.  
  
Dan got out of the DeLorean, and opened the gate front of the house. The 4x4 pulled in first. Dan got back into the DeLorean, and pulled in next to the truck. Eduardo stepped out of the truck, and Dan got out of the DeLorean. They walked to the front door, and knocked to see if anyone was home. After a moment, Dan lifted up the welcome mat, and picked up the key under it...  
  
Dan: A brilliant mind, and he leaves a key under the rug. Gee... isn't he the smart one?  
  
Dan opened the door, and both men walked in. They looked at each other...  
  
Eduardo: Lets get them.  
  
Dan: Yeah.  
  
They walked back out. Biff watched from the inside of his truck, as the two men took a girl out of the 4x4...  
  
Biff: Hey, that's McFly's girlfriend! What the hell is she doing with them?  
  
Dan and Eduardo walked into the house and put Jennifer on the bed on the far side of the room. They walked back out, and went to the passenger side of the DeLorean. They pulled out Marty, and started to bring him into the house.  
  
Biff: That's McFly! What the hell is going on here?  
  
Dan and Eduardo put Marty into a work chair. They took a breather, as they looked around the converted garage. Eduardo walked over to a large box in the middle of the room. He saw a large hole in the middle of it...  
  
Eduardo: What's this thing?  
  
Dan looked up.  
  
Dan: Looks like a huge amp.  
  
Eduardo: Wow, that's different.  
  
Dan: Well, don't touch it. There might be power running trough it.  
  
Back outside, Biff had walked over from the Burger King, to the house next door, to get a better look at the DeLorean. He looked all over to find out what made it fly. Biff opened the car door, and looked in the cab.  
  
Biff: What's all this stuff for?  
  
He saw the key pad, and started pressing buttons. There was a beep, and the red LED panel reset to NOV 12, 1955 5:00 AM. He looked at all the switches and buttons on the inside of the cab.  
  
Biff: This is weird.  
  
He closed the door, and opened the trunk space. He looked inside, and he found nothing. Just before he closed the trunk, Dan and Eduardo came back out. Out of panic, Biff jumped into the trunk, and shut it on himself. He heard them talking...  
  
Eduardo: So where is the guy that invented this thing?  
  
Dan: I don't know. I don't think we'll know until the guy wakes up. Hey, can you grab the Proton Packs, and shut the doors on the cars?  
  
Eduardo: Sure.  
  
Proton Pack? Biff heard that word before... just recently, if he wasn't mistaken. He heard a clunking noise. Sounded like the door shut.  
  
Eduardo: So, what do we do if someone else asks about the time machine?  
  
Biff: Time machine?  
  
Biff lifted his head up fast, but because of the low clearance space, and crack his head on the trunk. He started to feel sleepy, as he heard Dan say...  
  
Dan: I guess we shouldn't worry about that until we see this Doctor Brown.  
  
Biff: Doc Brown? ::fades:: 


	12. Getting Acquainted

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 12  
Getting Acquainted  
  
It started to get dark out. Dan watched from the window and sighed, as the soft blending of the orange and purple sky filled the last remaining moments of the day. Because of the displacement of time, he was really tired. It was nice to take a time out to actually stop and see the time he was in.  
  
Eduardo started to snore loudly on the couch that was covered with papers. He then rolled over, and put a folder that was on the floor on his head. Dan looked over to him and sighed.  
  
Dan: Bum.  
  
Marty awoke with a start. He looked around to find himself in the Doc's work chair. He saw the man standing over by the window, not paying any mind to him. He started to get up, and head for the door. He was almost to the door, when he stepped into a pile of dog food, and slipped.  
  
Marty: WHAAA!  
  
Dan turned around, to find Marty laying on the floor, with his poncho over his head. He got the poncho off, and started again for the door, when Dan came and tackled him to the ground. Eduardo jumped from the couch, and saw Dan and Marty on the ground fighting. Eduardo ran over, pulled Marty up, and stuck his hands behind his back. Marty screamed to the top of his voice...  
  
Marty: Who the hell are you! What did you do with Jennifer?!  
  
Dan: God Damnit, calm down, before I crack you one, asshole!  
  
Marty stopped trying to fight Eduardo's grip, and said in a low voice...  
  
Marty: You better tell me what you did with my girlfriend.  
  
Dan: She's fine. She's over in the bed. You've been out for a while.  
  
Marty: Who are you guys?!  
  
Eduardo let go of Marty. Marty stood in front of Dan, and waited for an answer...  
  
Dan: Like I told you before, we're the Ghostbusters, except from fifteen years into the future. We came here in a Time Machine that was reconstructed by the government, and now we need your friend, Doctor Emmett Brown, to fix a problem we're having with it to get back to the year 2000.  
  
Marty stared at him blankly. He backed him himself into the chair he was sitting in before. He sat down, as Dan started to explain how they got there, and what the problem is with the time machine...  
  
***  
  
Dan: ...So that's how we ended up here.  
  
Marty: So, you're telling me that all the parts of the time machine were picked up, and then rebuilt?  
  
Dan: Yeah. The destination time memory keeps resetting to a time that you and your friend have visited before. Since I have no idea how he set the thing up, I don't think I should screw with it, because I might make matters worse then they already are.  
  
Marty: Well, you're going to have a hard time trying to find him, because... well... uh... he's out of town.  
  
Eduardo: Why, where did he go?  
  
Marty: Kinda far from here.  
  
Dan saw something in his face. He knew he was trying to throw them off.  
  
Dan: When did he go?  
  
Marty: 1895. Wait, I mean... oh, man.  
  
Dan: So, he's stuck there, eh?  
  
Marty: Yeah. Look, I don't think you should go.  
  
Eduardo: Why?  
  
Marty: Because you might cause a paradox! You could change something that...  
  
Dan: Can erase my existence? Look, I'm a Ghostbuster. I'm supposed to know these things, so trust me when I say this: I know what I'm doing.  
  
Marty: Well... I still think it's a little dangerous.  
  
Dan: Well, if it at all makes you feel safer, I'll take you with us. Just so you can make sure things run... you know... smooth?  
  
Marty sighed, has he nodded his head. Moaning was heard from the other side of the room, as all three men turned around.  
  
Dan: She's coming around. Marty, go aid her.  
  
Marty got up, and walked over to the bed. Jennifer awoke, and saw her boyfriend hovering above her...  
  
Jennifer: Marty... you wouldn't believe the dream I had.  
  
Dan and Eduardo came up from behind. Her eyes widened, and she sat up.  
  
Marty: It's ok. They're good guys.  
  
Jennifer: Who are you?  
  
Dan: I'm Dan Shannon, and this is my partner Eduardo Rivera. We're Ghostbusters from the year 2000.  
  
Eduardo: We were sent here in a time machine that this Doc guy built.  
  
Marty: See, the DeLorean was destroyed, but it was rebuilt. The government rebuilt it, and sent it to these guys. Something wrong happened, and they were sent here, and now they can't get back. They need to see Doc.  
  
Jennifer: Oh, god.  
  
Jennifer turned, and sat on the bed. Marty sat beside her, and Dan and Eduardo kneeled down to be level with them.  
  
Jennifer: So, what? You're stranded?  
  
Dan: Only between the dates of October 27, 1985, and October 21, 2015. It's possible that we could go back to 1895, but I'm not sure. I haven't really tested that yet. But if we can, we're going to get Doc, and get this thing fixed before something else happens.  
  
Marty: So, when do we leave?  
  
Dan: I think we should get some sleep first. I've been awake for a least 48 hours.  
  
Marty: What?  
  
Dan: Between the time we first departed, which was around three in the morning, 12 hours on the road to get here, another hour in the future, and maybe another three messing around New York the first arrival... I'd say that damn close.  
  
Jennifer: Whoa, that's a lot of lost sleep.  
  
Eduardo: And the job of being a scientist takes a lot out of ya, too.  
  
Dan: For the last time, Eddy... you don't know squat about science!  
  
Eduardo: Aw, bite me!  
  
Dan: Eat my shorts!  
  
Eduardo: Oh, that would take a long time!  
  
Dan: Why, you son-of-a...!  
  
Marty stood up, and yelled...  
  
Marty: Hey! There's a lady present!  
  
Dan and Eduardo hung their heads...  
  
Eduardo: Sorry.  
  
Dan: Guess we got carried away.  
  
Jennifer: For guys from the future, you're pretty nasty to each other.  
  
Dan: Hey, it's not the year, it's the location. I'm from Chicago, and he's from New York: A winning combination of assholes.  
  
Marty: Too true. 


	13. Prelude To The Past

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 13  
Prelude To The Past  
  
October 28, 1985  
8:12 AM  
  
The early hours of morning sunlight lit up over the town of Hill Valley as Dan Shannon, Eduardo Rivera, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker proceeded towards the vehicles that sat in front of the converted garage. Dan and Eduardo went into the DeLorean, and Marty and Jennifer went to the black pick-up. They started their respected vehicles, and drive off.  
  
Marty went to his home in the Lyon Estates to change clothes, as Dan followed behind. They pulled into the driveway of the McFly residence', which was occupied by a light blue BMW. Marty got out of his truck, opened the garage door, and discreetly pulled the truck in. The couple stepped out of the truck. Marty went to the fence, and walked into the back yard.  
  
Jennifer walked over to the DeLorean, and leaned against the side as Dan and Eduardo proceeded to step out of the car. Eduardo wandered to the end of the driveway, as Dan leaned on the car beside Jennifer...  
  
Dan: This may be a bit dangerous for you to come along, so I think it would be best if you were to stay here.  
  
Jennifer: No. I want to stay with you guys on this one.  
  
Dan: Look, I would rather prefer that you stay in 1985, because something might happen where it might get too risky. I don't think Marty would be too happy if something were to happen to you.  
  
Jennifer: Well, I want to go. For the first time in my life, this is something I would really want to do. I always wondered what it would be life living in the past. Yeah, history books tell so much, but it doesn't add any feel. I would really like to go with you, if you don't mind.  
  
Dan: Well, it's your dime. Spend it any way you want.  
  
Inside the house, Marty came out of his room, dressed in his 85 clothes. He carried a gym bag that had his Western clothes, in case he needed them. He went into the kitchen, grabbed 6 cans of Pepsi Free, and shoved 5 in the bag as he opened one...  
  
Marty: God, I've been dyin' for one of these.  
  
He took a swig from the can. In mid-gulp, Marty's dad, George McFly, came from behind, and tapped Marty on the shoulder. He scared Marty into a coughing fit...  
  
George: Oh, I'm sorry, son! Didn't mean to startle you like that. You ok?  
  
Marty wiped his mouth, and tried to cough up the rest of the Pepsi as he turned to his dad...  
  
Marty: ::cough:: Yeah. It went down the wrong tube, but I'll be fine. ::cough:: What is it?  
  
George: You wouldn't have happened to of seen Biff at all today, have you?   
  
Marty: Why?  
  
George: He said he was going to pick up the check for the wax job he did on the cars yesterday, and he hasn't shown up yet. I was wondering if you've seen him at all.  
  
Marty: Uh... no. I haven't seen him. Did you try calling him?  
  
George: His wife said he wasn't there. He hasn't been home all night, and she was wondering the same.  
  
Marty: Well, maybe he decided to get something to eat first. Look, I have to get to school.  
  
George: Oh, alright. I'll see you later then.  
  
Marty: Bye, dad.  
  
Marty picked up the bag, and headed out the door. As he walked out, he saw one of the DeLorean's doors open, and Dan's feet were sticking upward in the air. Eduardo and Jennifer watched as Dan stood suspended upside down on the inside of the car. Dan suddenly flipped over onto the ground, with wads of paper in his hand.  
  
He got up, and walked to the back of the time machine. Marty walked back behind the car as well, and watched Dan shove the wads of paper into the "Mr. Fusion" device. Marty had just finished his can of Pepsi, and he threw that in with the rest. Dan closed the latch, and turned to Marty...  
  
Dan: So, are we ready to fly?  
  
Marty: Yeah, just about. Let me throw this stuff in the trunk.  
  
Marty walked to the front of the DeLorean, and was about to open the trunk, when Dan yelled out to him...  
  
Dan: So, do you think he's really in 1895, or do you think he's somewhere else?  
  
Marty: I'm not sure.  
  
Marty opened the trunk space, but he didn't look inside as he threw the bag on Biff, who was suddenly awakened by the bag hitting him. Before Biff knew what was going on, Marty shut the trunk.  
  
Marty: We might have to hop until we find him.  
  
Dan: Alright, I guess we're going to need gas if we're going to do that.  
  
Marty: Oh, that reminds me, make sure that there is no way you can rip the fuel line.  
  
Dan: What the hell for?  
  
Marty: Trust me on this one. This is how the Time Machine ended up on the tracks.  
  
Dan: Oh.  
  
Dan, Eduardo, Marty and Jennifer were about to step into the car, when a problem came about...  
  
Eduardo: Uh... How are we all going to fit in here?  
  
Dan: Shit, I didn't think about that. How about we do this: Eddy, you sit in the middle console. Marty, you take the passenger seat, and Jennifer, sit on Marty's lap.  
  
Marty: Yeah, I guess we can do that.  
  
Eduardo: Well, where are you going to sit?  
  
There was a long, awkward pause...  
  
Dan: I'm gonna sit on the dashboard! Get in the god damn car!  
  
Eduardo jumped, and got in through the driver side. Marty and Jennifer looked at Dan...  
  
Jennifer: Now I know why you said what you said about him and science.  
  
Dan: Yeah, the man didn't really have a brain in his head to begin with.  
  
Eduardo: I heard that!  
  
Dan: It was Marty!  
  
Marty shot him a look, and Dan just shrugged. He stepped into the car and shut his door. Marty and Jennifer then followed suit.  
  
Back in the trunk, Biff had finally got his bearings on where he was. He remembered the last 3 things he heard before he passed out: Proton Pack, Time Machine, and Doc Brown. He also remembered that he was in the DeLorean's trunk space.  
  
He was about to open the trunk, when he felt the motor start. He felt a sudden jerk, and then found himself sliding to the side. Another sudden jerk later, he slid face first into one of the sides of the trunk. The car's gaining speed, he thought. He didn't know where the driver of this strange looking car was going, but he was getting there in one damn hurry.  
  
***  
  
The DeLorean rolled up to an old drive-in theatre on the outskirts of town. It looked almost abandoned...  
  
Dan: Can I ask why we're here?  
  
Marty: Before I went back to 1885, the Doc of 1955 brought me here to we could make sure I didn't run into anything when I arrived. There's nothing but open, non-vegetated field out here.  
  
Dan: Smart.  
  
Marty: Yeah, there's also a small cave we can hide the DeLorean in out here.  
  
Dan: Alright... We have a hiding place for the car. We have a date to set. We have a scientist to find. I think we're set!  
  
Dan punched in the date: SEP 08 1895 05:00 PM. He hit the time circuit switch, backed the car up to the end of the asphalt pavement, and turned his Blackhawks hat on backwards.  
  
Dan: Lets rock!  
  
Dan depressed the clutch, and stomped on the accelerator. Everyone was thrown back by the force. The speedometer began to climb rapidly from 30 to 35, to 40, to 50... The beeping and screeching noises started to arise once again as the car sped faster and faster down the empty outdoor theater. Just before the DeLorean it 88 mph...  
  
Marty: Prepare for temporal displacement!  
  
The car hit 88 mph. When it vanished, "Yippie-Ki-Yay" was the last thing that was heard echoing in the silence. 


	14. Getting There Is 13 The Battle

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 14  
Getting There Is 1/3 The Battle  
  
Re-entry Time: September 8, 1895  
5:00 PM  
  
After the flashes and bangs, the DeLorean appeared on a very rocky and bumpy terrain. Dan slammed on the brakes. It was fairly dark outside. It seemed quiet. Dan opened his door, and stepped out. He looked around. The horizon was so dark, a man couldn't even see a thing for miles.  
  
He was about to get back in the car, when he started to feel rumbling under his feet. The tremors became more and more noticeable as time passed. It was then it hit him...  
  
Dan: HO SHIT!  
  
Dan hopped back into the drivers seat, and franticly started the car. It wouldn't turn over...  
  
Dan: Come on, damnit! Come on!  
  
Jennifer: What is it?  
  
Dan: Come on, you fucking DeLorean... START!  
  
Marty: What is it?!  
  
Dan hit the headlights. They saw a large dust cloud pass in front of the light beams. When the DeLorean finally started, a large group of charging cattle came into view...  
  
Marty: STAMPEED!  
  
Everyone screamed, as Dan threw the car into reverse, and floored it. The cattle stayed at the most 5 feet away from the hood of the stainless steel vehicle, as the Ghostbuster kept his foot on the floor. When Dan figured they had enough space, he pulled a Rockford turn, and started moving forward.  
  
In the trunk, Biff had no idea what the hell was going on, but he tried to protect his head from slamming it into the hood again.  
  
Biff: What the hell is that butthead doing?! Doesn't this guy know how to drive?!  
  
Dan looked in the mirror, and saw the reflection of the tail lights in the cattle's eyes, verifying that they were gaining on the Time Machine. The poor DeLorean was bouncing around like Jell-O on an airplane in turbulence. Eduardo and Jennifer kept hitting their heads on the roof of the car as Dan slammed into 3rd gear. Eduardo yelled over the engine...  
  
Eduardo: Can you please take it easy on the bumps?! We're gettin' headaches over here, man!  
  
Dan: Eddy, trying to drive smooth on rocky terrain in a sports car is like telling Slimer to stop eating for an hour! DeLoreans were not build for this purpose!  
  
It was now that the cattle started ramming into the sides of the DeLorean. Dan was starting to loose control on the car. He did the one thing he should of done before they left, because it would have been logical...  
  
He hit the hover controls.  
  
The DeLorean stayed parallel to the ground, and the bouncing stopped. Dan floored it, and sent the car speeding. Then, an alarm went off behind Marty and Jennifer. It was the Plutonium Chamber's empty light. This time, instead of the "Hover Reserve" light, it was a new light. It read, "Emergency Auto-Land." The car landed itself, and the road became bumpy once again.  
  
Dan: Damn! Even in the future, things suck!  
  
Eduardo: Well, at least we got ahead of 'em.  
  
Marty: Uh, Dan?  
  
Dan: What?  
  
Marty: LOOK OUT FOR THE EMBANKMENT!  
  
Dan looked in front of him, and saw there was no ground. Dan took a sharp left, and rolled the car down the side of the hill, in the process, fishtailing as he stopped. Dan looked ahead, and saw the opening of the cave.  
  
Dan: There it is!  
  
He spun the wheels, pulled into the cave, and stopped the car. Both doors flung open, as everyone jumped out. The cattle approached, and started jumping down the steep slope, over the group's heads. When the dust cleared, and all the cattle gone, everyone looked around. Marty went back to the time machine, and looked under the car. He didn't smell any gas.  
  
Marty: That's a relief.  
  
Dan walked in after Marty, and pulled out a pen light. He started taking assessments on the damage to the DeLorean...  
  
Dan: Looks like a couple of dents in the side, some scratches on the metal... but nothing too serious.  
  
Marty: Did any of the wires get severed, or anything?  
  
Dan: Uh... Not that I can see. How does it look under the car?  
  
Marty took Dan's light, and shined it underneath.  
  
Marty: Looks ok. No leaks.  
  
Dan was about to take back his light, when a growl came from behind him...  
  
Dan: Uh, Eddy? Is that you behind me?  
  
Eduardo walked in front of Dan...  
  
Eduardo: No. Why?  
  
Marty: Jennifer?  
  
Jennifer: No.  
  
Marty had a frightened look on his face, as he took the light and shined it behind Dan...  
  
Dan: ::grinding teeth:: What is it?  
  
Marty was too frightened. Dan slowly turned around, and saw a whole pack of coyotes in front of him.  
  
Dan: ::under breath:: Oh, shit. Marty... run like hell.  
  
Marty did just that. As he ran out of the cave, he grabbed Jennifer by the hand, and Eduardo followed close behind. The coyotes were about to chase after them, when Dan diverted their attention to him. Marty and Jennifer looked back, to find that Dan stayed behind to do such a thing. Eduardo stopped and looked as well, when he caught up with them...  
  
Marty: Is he insane?!  
  
Eduardo: Don't worry, he knows what he's doing.  
  
The coyotes surrounded Dan. The only thing that was allowing Dan to see them was the pen light Marty dropped. One jumped for him, and he dodged it. Another came, and bit him in the back of the leg. Dan was about to take care of it, when another one came, and charged him in the chest. The coyotes started to gather to begin tearing into Dan, when he punched one of them in the head, and bit one in the leg.  
  
Another coyote was about to jump on him, when he kicked it in the head, and sent it flying into another coyote. One came up, and was prepared to bite into his jugular, when he grabbed it by the ears, and head budded it. All the coyotes yelped, as they ran out of the cave, and into the night. Dan stood up, and staggered out of the mouth of the cave, bruised and bleeding.  
  
They all ran to him, but stopped, when they saw something else behind Dan. Dan looked at them with a confused expression on his face. He then turned around , and saw large object silhouetted by the pen light he had not picked up. He heard a large roar. Dan didn't even flinch at it, as he pulled out his ED Pistol, and shot it on low setting like Indiana Jones.  
  
Apparently, a bear was also residing in that cave, and came out from all the commotion. The bear fled back to the comforting confines of his cave, away from the human with the painful boom stick thing.  
  
Biff popped his head up from the inside of the trunk of the DeLorean, and saw the small light on the ground. He was about to get out, when the bear decided to use the DeLorean's hood for a bed that night, thus trapping him inside the trunk once again.  
  
Biff: Son-of-a-bitch! When the hell am I ever going to get out of here?! 


	15. 1895

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 15  
1895  
  
It was now about 9:30 at night. The couple and the 2 Ghostbusters walked along the railroad tracks into the somewhat rustic setting of 1895 Hill Valley. Jennifer looked in shear amazement, as Marty, Dan and Eduardo just shrugged.  
  
Eduardo: I have to ask, why did we park the time machine so far away?  
  
Marty: It was the safest plan the last time, and I guess it was the safest this time.  
  
Jennifer: I can't believe it! We're really in the past! Can you believe this, Marty?  
  
Marty: Trust me, Jen... I believe it.  
  
Dan: Jennifer, as much as you are overwhelmed by the fact that you have just traveled time, please... try not to draw attention to yourself.  
  
Jennifer: What does that mean?  
  
Marty: What he means is, try to act natural. You can't let people know you're from another time.  
  
They walked off the tracks, and into town. They walked up the main street, which was only lighted by the lamps from the inside of the buildings. It was quiet, except for the horses that neighed as they stood tied at the hitching posts waiting for their riders. Marty suddenly fell forward, but caught himself, as he looked back...  
  
Marty: Watch where you step.  
  
It was too late, for Eduardo had stepped into a pile of horse manure...  
  
Eduardo: Oh, man! I hate it here!  
  
He tried to drag his foot onto the ground to get the manure off his boot. He finally gave up, and just walked. They walked up the saloon, but before they walked in, Dan turned to them...  
  
Dan: Um, Eddy, Jennifer, you guys stay out here. Alright?  
  
Eduardo: Sure. Whatever, man.  
  
Jennifer nodded her head. Dan and Marty walked in. Everyone stared at the two newcomers. As they walked to the counter, a number of people cringed as they passed. Some stood up, and walked back. Dan turned to Marty, and talked under his breath...  
  
Dan: What's with these people?  
  
Marty: I don't know. It's like they've seen the devil.  
  
As they walked to the counter, Marty recognized the bartender from his last trip. He was actually happy to see him...  
  
Marty: Hey, Bartend! Long time, no see!  
  
The bartender backed himself into the liquor rack behind him, as he took a double take...  
  
Bartend: Oh, Holy Ghost!  
  
Dan: Ghost? ::looks around:: Where?  
  
Marty elbowed him.  
  
Bartend: Clint Eastwood. Hell, we all heard you fell into the ol' ravine 10 years ago! We thought you were dead!  
  
Dan: ::under breath:: Clint Eastwood?  
  
Marty: ::under breath:: Don't ask. ::regular voice:: Yeah, well... uh... How did you come to that?  
  
Bartend: Wasn't it you that hijacked that train, after you fought ol' Mad Dog Tannen, and left with Emmett Brown?  
  
Marty: Uh, no. That wasn't me.  
  
Dan took off his hat, and scratched his head, when the 3 town drunks at the table not too far from the bar started to poke fun at Dan...  
  
Drunk 1: And look what he dragged in with him.  
  
Drunk 2: Hell, Chinese dress better than that!  
  
Drunk 3: And look at that piece of Indian headdress!  
  
Drunk 2: "Chi-ca-go Black-hawks." Is that some kinda of injgin tribe or somethin'?   
  
Dan turned back to the bar and rolled his eyes...  
  
Dan: It was at one time, monkey-fucks.  
  
Marty: Just ignore them.  
  
Bartend: Well, who's your friend?  
  
Dan: Oh, my name is... uh... Ashley Williams. But my friends call me Ash.  
  
Bartend: Oh. Ok, Ash, Mr. Eastwood... What can I do you far?  
  
Marty: I was wondering if you've seen Emmett Brown around. Da-Ash here needs to talk to him.  
  
Bartend: What do you want with him?  
  
Dan: I think that's a bit of a privet matter, so I'm not going to say.  
  
Bartend: Oh. Ok then. He moved out to Riverdale a couple of years ago. I see him every once and a while... Look, can I get you boys a drink?  
  
Marty: I take it you still don't have ice water?  
  
The bartender and Marty laughed a little, but Dan didn't quite get it. He figure he'd be better off not asking...  
  
Bartend: I guess that'll be a no for you then. How 'bout you, Ash?  
  
Dan: No thanks. I don't drink.  
  
Bartend: Oh, come on, son! Anybody who's anybody drinks 'round here.  
  
Dan: Yeah, and anybody can turn up like those 3 morons over at that table.  
  
Drunk 1: Was he talkin' 'bout us?  
  
The other 2 shrugged.  
  
Marty: Well, thanks for the offer anyway, but we really should be going. Thanks again.  
  
Bartend: Anytime, Mr. Eastwood.  
  
Marty and Dan left the saloon, and found Eduardo and Jennifer standing outside waiting.  
  
Eduardo: So, what's the deal?  
  
Marty: He's in Riverdale.  
  
Jennifer: Riverdale?! That's about a 5 mile walk!  
  
Eduardo: What?! You mean we have to walk all that way again?!  
  
Dan: Hold on, I've got a better idea. When was this town estated?  
  
Marty: Uh... Damn, I wish I could remember Hill County History!  
  
Dan: You think that's bad? Wait till you learn Cook County History... now that's a treat!  
  
Jennifer: I think it was founded in 1892.  
  
Dan: Good, that means we can go get the DeLorean, and just drive there instead because there's barely anyone there. And since it's around 10 at night, no one will be awake to see the DeLorean drive into town.  
  
Eduardo: And how is this better, man?  
  
Dan: Because it was a 3 mile walk from the cave, and it's 5 to Riverdale?  
  
Eduardo: ::pause:: Ok, lets get the DeLorean.  
  
Marty: Yeah. Come on, "Ash."  
  
Dan: After you, "Clint." 


	16. Enter Doctor Brown

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 16  
Enter Doctor Brown  
  
3:22 AM  
  
The DeLorean Time Machine road into Riverdale as discreetly as possible. Few houses were erected in the fields. Marty spotted a two-story house with many strange things on it. He pointed to the house...  
  
Marty: That's it!  
  
Eduardo: How do you know?  
  
Marty: What other guy on this planet would have strange stuff on the outside of his house that looks like something from a Jules Verne story?  
  
Eduardo: Egon?  
  
Dan: No, that would be Ray.  
  
Dan pulled the DeLorean in front of the house, and they all stepped out. Eduardo stepped around the house, and saw a large barn behind it...  
  
Eduardo: Damn... does a guy need that big a barn?  
  
Dan: Eddy, shut up, and get back over here!  
  
Eduardo walked back to the group, as Marty and Dan walked to the door. Dan stepped to a side, as Marty proceeded to knock on the door. He was hesitant to do it again...  
  
Marty: I don't know. What if we're at the wrong house after all?  
  
Dan: If the guy as a shotgun, run for your life. If not, ask for directions.  
  
Marty: That was a real help.  
  
Marty knocked on the door again, this time louder than before. There was a loud crash, and they heard the word, "Damn" echo within. Marty and Dan looked at each other, as Dan tried to hold back a laugh. After a moment, The door flung open, to reveal a man with white hair, and a white, soot-cover apron standing in the doorway. When he took a look at Marty, an expression of shock came across his face...  
  
Man: Marty? Is that you?!  
  
Marty: In the flesh, Doc!  
  
It was indeed Doc Brown. The two men, grabbed each other, and hugged. Then, the expression of happiness faded, as the Doc suddenly realized something...  
  
Doc: Wait a minuet! How did you get here?! I thought I told you to destroy the infernal machine!  
  
Marty: I did.  
  
Doc: Then how...  
  
That was when Dan walked from the side, and faced Doc...  
  
Dan: Doctor Emmett Brown?  
  
Doc: Yes?  
  
Dan: Um... I'm Dan Shannon. I'm from the year 2000. You're really not got going to like this, but... Uh...  
  
Dan motioned at the DeLorean. Doc took one look, when the expression of shock returned on his face...  
  
Doc: Great Scott.  
  
His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he collapsed on the floor. Dan and Marty overlooked the fallen scientist...  
  
Dan: Oops.  
  
Marty: Perfect. Just plain perfect.  
  
***  
  
Doc laid on the makeshift couch in the living room, as Dan dumped a glass of water on his head. Doc awoke, and shook the water off his head, whipping all the water off his face. He then wiped his face, and looked at Dan. He sat up in a panic...  
  
Doc: Who are you?!  
  
Marty walked up behind Dan, and tried to calm Doc down...  
  
Marty: Doc! Doc, please try to relax!  
  
Doc tried as fast as he could to calm himself. After he got his bearings, he looked up at Marty...  
  
Doc: Marty, I told you to destroy that blasted DeLorean when you returned to 1985. Why haven't you?  
  
Marty: Doc, don't you remember? The day I came back from 1885, you came back, and saw it destroyed! It was hit by a train when I went back to 1985!  
  
Doc stood up, and looked at Marty blankly...  
  
Doc: I didn't return to 1985! If I did, I would have remembered such an event!  
  
Marty: You did! You came in that new time machine, picked up Einstein, and I met your family!  
  
Doc: Marty, how do you know about the new time machine I'm working on? And how do you know I have a family?  
  
Marty: I told you... You came back.  
  
Dan: Hold on... Maybe in this particular time, he hasn't done it yet, but to you he has. And what new time machine?  
  
Doc: Oh, I'm starting to get a headache.  
  
Marty: Me too. I need to sit down.  
  
Both Doc and Marty sat on the couch. They turned to each other...  
  
Doc: But, if you destroyed the first time machine, how could you have came back in it?  
  
Dan: I believe I can explain that. To begin with, like I said before, my name is Dan Shannon, and I'm a Ghostbuster from the year 2000. A short while ago, we received this large experiment from the government...  
  
***  
  
Dan: So, that's how it happened.  
  
Doc: And now you need my help in fixing the error in the destination time circuits so you can get back?  
  
Dan: Exactly.  
  
Doc: Great Scott. I never really thought anyone would be able to reconstruct such a device.  
  
Dan: Well, they did it. It took 15 years, but they defiantly did it.  
  
Doc: Well, I'll be glad to help you, but I was wondering if you could help me.  
  
Dan: Sure. What ya want?  
  
Doc: Can you solder? 


	17. He Discovers

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 17  
He Discovers  
  
Doc opened the large barn door, and him , Dan, Marty, Jennifer and Eduardo walked in. He lit the other lanterns. When the barn was totally lit, Dan and Eduardo's mouths dropped as they saw a large, strange looking Locomotive sitting in the middle of the barn.  
  
Eduardo: Holy crap, that's one big piece of hardware!  
  
Doc: Like it? She's my newest and greatest creation. That is my new time machine! And do you know what it runs on?  
  
Marty: Steam?  
  
Doc: How did you know that?  
  
Marty: ESP.  
  
Doc: Well, I need some 2017 components installed, but I forgot how to solder, which is why I need your help, Dan.  
  
Dan: Hey, it's no problem. Just hand me a soldering iron, and I'll get crackin'.  
  
***  
  
Dan laid on his back in the cab of the time train, as he soldered old-fashioned fabric-wrapped cable and futuristic alloy wires together under the main control panel. Doc stood on the outside of the train in the back, installing a different version of the Mr. Fusion. Marty and Jennifer sat in the DeLorean with the doors open, asleep, and Eduardo laid on a hay bail on the far end of the barn, asleep as well. As Dan and Doc continued their work, they talked...  
  
Dan: So, where's your wife?  
  
Doc: Oh, she decided to stay with her sister in Davenport for a week. She took the boys with her. She figured I needed some time to work alone.  
  
Dan: Couldn't come at a better time, eh, Doctor Brown?  
  
Doc: I guess so. Oh, and please... Call me Doc.  
  
Dan: Ok, Doc. What's her name?  
  
Doc: Clara.  
  
Dan: Clara... That's a lovely name. And the boys?  
  
Doc: My oldest is Jules, and my youngest is Verne.  
  
Dan: Jules... Verne... Jules Verne? You named them after the author?  
  
Doc: Yeah. He's my favorite author. I remember one time, when I was in the DeLorean, I had just gotten the hover conversion done, when I decided to try and attempt to fly around the world, like in, "Around The World In Eighty Days". Of course, when I got to around Michigan, I realized I had stopped more times to refuel then I had figured, so I skipped on the idea. I realized I wouldn't have enough fuel to make it over the Atlantic ocean. It was too dangerous a risk, so I turned around, and headed back home.  
  
Dan: I swear, that dude must have had some kind of ESP or something, because he predicted most of the stuff that we've seen in the modern world. We can fly faster and farther then ever before, we've went to the moon, we can dig deaths 3 miles under the earths crust, and we've explored the ocean, and discovered that other forms of life have established themselves on the floor of it. That man was the greatest inspiration to the field of science since Socrates.  
  
Doc: You've read his work?  
  
Dan: No, but I saw the Disney movies.  
  
Doc: Fair enough.  
  
Dan: Hey, what the hell is it I'm putting in here, anyway?  
  
Doc: Those are the hover circuits. I wanted to do it myself so no one would get suspicious of the strange, old looking time vehicle.  
  
While they worked, the hood of the DeLorean popped open a crack, and Biff looked around to see where he was. First, he looked in the cab of the DeLorean. When he saw the couple sitting there, he quickly ducked down. He then took another look, and saw they were asleep. He sighed, as he looked out one of the sides. He saw Doc Brown standing next to the comic-looking train. He then heard Dan talking from out the cab of the train.  
  
Dan: Well, I can't blame ya there. If you didn't tell me what it was, I would be wondering what the hell it was too.  
  
Doc: If there was a way to disguise the time machine, I would of done it by now.  
  
Biff: ::under breath: Time machine?  
  
Dan: Why did you want the other time machine destroyed, anyway?  
  
Doc: Well, it just so ended up that time travel was much to dangerous, not for the fact that if I did something wrong, but if the time machine fell into the wrong hands, and sure enough, it did.  
  
Dan: How?  
  
Doc: Well, in 1985, there was this town nuisance by the name of Biff Tannen. When we went to 2015 to stop Marty's kid from ending up in jail, somehow, Biff from 2015 found out about the DeLorean, took a sports almanac with him to 1955, and gave it to his younger self.  
  
Biff was about to choke. He was the old man he saw back then.  
  
Doc: After we came back to 1985, we found out that history had been altered because of Biff's actions with the information in the sports book. When we discovered when he gave himself the book, we had to go back, and retrieve it in order to restore the timeline. Marty was finally able to get the book from him, and destroy it.  
  
It was then, it all hit Biff like a ton of bricks. McFly was Kline. That thing he saw in the sky that night 30 years ago, was the flying DeLorean he saw not but 2 days earlier, and the DeLorean itself... was a time machine.  
  
Extreme rage filled Biff, as he donned on what he had just learned. But, something else slapped him in the head... The words, "Proton Pack." Then, he realized...  
  
Biff: So, the Ghostbusters, Doctor Brown, and Marty McFly are time travelers. Well, it will be a great joy watching them travel to hell when I'm done with them.  
  
Biff shut the trunk on himself, and quietly laughed as he formulated a plan. 


	18. Hijacked

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 18  
Hijacked  
  
5:20 AM  
  
Doc and Dan were in the downstairs lab on the inside of the main house. Doc looked at the Proton Packs, as Dan looked at the many other devices in the lab...  
  
Doc: This technology is remarkable! Your propulsion system just might be the thing that changes the way transportation is in the future.  
  
Dan: Yeah, it's amazing what you can do with a nuclear particle accelerator, and an idea.  
  
Doc: I had always wondered how hover systems were created. This just might have been the start of it.  
  
Dan: Well, the original pack was created 1995. This is the upgraded one.  
  
Doc: Of course, the particle propulsion idea is pretty old fashioned compared to the ones that are on the train and the DeLorean, not to mention dangerous.  
  
Dan: I'm aware of that, considering I'm the jackass that has to use it.  
  
Doc: Sorry, I just got so carried away with the fact I'm taking to one of the creators of the hover flight system. It's like talking to Thomas Edison himself!  
  
Dan: Well, I didn't invent a phonograph. It's just a plutonium cell that accelerates by means of magnetic fields, then goes through a particle filtering process that utilizes fusion, and then is trusted out eject ports. Nothing big.  
  
Doc's mouth was open.  
  
Doc: That's no big deal? It's amazing!  
  
Dan: Trust me, it's not all that spectacular. If you fire the thrower when airborne, the power that the propulsion needs gets used, meaning that there isn't enough power to keep you up in the air.  
  
Doc: Well, that happens. Sometimes, there's not enough power in the world.  
  
Dan: Well, if we talk politics, there is WAY to much power.  
  
Doc: Maybe in your time, but not here.  
  
Dan: Lucky bastard.  
  
Meanwhile, Biff decided it was time to get out of the cramped and stuffy DeLorean trunk. He gave himself a moment, stretched, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light again. He looked around the barn, and saw the train. He turned back to the DeLorean, and saw that they couple was still asleep. He quietly walked to the passenger side, and started looking in the door. He saw the ED Pistol on the floor, under the seat Jennifer was sitting in.  
  
Biff slowly slipped his hand behind Jennifer's leg, and grabbed the pistol. As he was pulling it out, however, he nudged her in the leg. Jennifer awoke. She looked over, and she saw Biff standing there with Dan's Destabilizer in his hand. She let out a scream, which awoke Marty and Eduardo. In a line of defense, Biff pointed the gun at Jennifer's head...  
  
Biff: Shut up, or I'll blow your god damn head all over the place!  
  
Marty: Biff! You son of a bitch, how did you get here!  
  
Marty was about to get out of the driver seat, when Biff switched on the pistol...  
  
Biff: Don't McFly, or the pretty girl gets it! Do you understand, Marty McFly? Or should I call you... Calvin Kline?  
  
Marty's face was fear-stricken. He sat back down in the seat.  
  
Biff: That's a good boy. Get out, nice and slow.  
  
They did. As Biff pointed the gun in the direction he wanted them to go, he spoke...  
  
Biff: McFly, there are about 4 reasons why I should shoot you, but there is one that in which prevents me. You ruined my future, and I want it back!  
  
Marty: Biff, you took a future you didn't earn, so it wasn't yours in the first place!  
  
Biff: Oh, trust me. I earned it, for the hell I was put through over the last 30 years! Not including the shit I had to suffer through that week you were in 55'!  
  
Jennifer: Marty, what is he talking about?  
  
Biff: Shut up!  
  
Biff didn't know it, but Eduardo had staggered off the hay bail, and wandered behind him. He tapped him on the shoulder...  
  
Eduardo: Excuse me. Don't yell like that in front of a lady again.  
  
When Biff turned around, Eduardo decked him right across the face. Biff staggered a little. Eduardo was about to hit him again, when he pointed the pistol right between Eduardo's eyes...  
  
Biff: Ok, smartass, over there with the rest of them.  
  
Eduardo: Well... I tried.  
  
Jennifer: Thanks anyway.  
  
Marty: Well, Biff... what are you going to do now? You can't fit all of us in the DeLorean, and run away.  
  
Biff: ::pause:: You know, you're right, McFly, so we're going to do good ol' Doc Brown a favor... We're going to test his new Time Machine. Get in!  
  
Back in the basement, Doc had shown Dan the old hoverboard Marty had left behind 10 years prior...  
  
Dan: ::standing on board:: Whoa! This thing is incredibly unstable!  
  
Doc: That's because you're shifting your weight too much. Hold on, let me help you.  
  
Doc held Dan by the shoulders, and tried to stabilize him. When Dan had just about got it, a train whistle blew. Doc's attention was suddenly diverted from the Ghostbuster on the floating device, to the loud whistle outside. Dan, at the same time, lost his balance, and fell off the board onto the floor with a thud.  
  
Doc: My train!  
  
Dan: My back.  
  
Doc: Someone's stealing my train!  
  
Dan stood up like a flash...  
  
Dan: What?!  
  
Both men ran out of the house, and into the barn, just in time for the train to fly right over them. The train hit 88, and disappeared with a bang, knocking both Doc and Dan off their feet. They propped themselves on their arms, and saw the 2 trails fade in the now dawn sky.  
  
They ran into the barn, to find Marty, Jennifer, and Eduardo gone. Dan looked over, and saw a note under the windshield wiper blade of the car. Dan took it out, and brought it to Doc's attention...  
  
Dan: Doc!  
  
Doc: What?  
  
Dan: I found a note on the DeLorean!  
  
Doc: What does it say?  
  
Dan: "Dear Doctor Brown, for 30 years, I've been in hell, and now I know why. It's your fault I am the way I am today, and it all could have changed for me, but you took my only chance! Not this time, or any time for that matter. I'm going to change my past, and completely erase yours! Signed, the 'Town Nuisance', Biff Tannen. PS: I've got your gun and your partner, you Ghostbusting Butthead!"  
  
Dan looked to Doc, and he looked back. A sensation of rage filled Dan, as he crumpled the note, and threw it on the floor. Doc broke in at a bad time...  
  
Doc: Oh, no. Biff's got my train, and he's got Marty, Jennifer and Eduardo. And if he says he's going to erase my existence, he's going to create a paradox. That would mean that all existence in our universe's fabric would unravel, and will...  
  
Dan: I KNOW WHAT A GOD DAMN PARADOX IS!  
  
Doc jumped. The expression of anger left Dan, as he saw the startled scientist leaning up against the side of the DeLorean...  
  
Dan: Sorry, man. When start worrying about people, I tend to get really pissed.  
  
Doc: It's alright. I have a bad tendency to comment on situations.  
  
Dan: Alright... What is it can we do about this?  
  
Doc: We'll need to go after Biff in the DeLorean.  
  
Dan: What if he goes to somewhere between the times we can't go?  
  
There was a long pause, as Doc tried to think of something. He then came up with an idea...  
  
Doc: We'll have to go back to 1985, and fix the time machine then. 


	19. Fixing the DeLorean Is Another Third

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 19  
Fixing The DeLorean Is Another Third  
  
Dan loaded up the DeLorean's Mr. Fusion with the hay in the barn, as Doc went into the house to retrieve some items for the trip. Dan had just finished filling the gas tank with the makeshift gasoline Doc made, when Doc walked in wearing more modern clothing and a duffel bag at his side. He was wearing a casual Hawaiian-like shirt with trains on it, a pair of olive-drab military-style cargo kakis, and brown loafers.  
  
Dan: Lookin' good. Where did you get that stuff?  
  
Doc: Well, this was what I was wearing when I was accidentally sent back to 1885. I created a pressure chamber to store all of my future garments and supplies in case I needed them in the future.  
  
Dan looked as if he was going to crack up...  
  
Doc: Of course, I mean future as in getting back there... or at a later date... Whatever!  
  
Doc walked to the DeLorean's passenger side, and placed the duffel bag on the roof as he opened the trunk of the car. Actually, the bag wasn't really a bag. It was more of a large plastic cylinder with a handle attached. Dan thought to himself "it might just be one of those future things."  
  
Doc placed the bag in the trunk, and then opened it. He took out a pair of metallic goggles, and another object about the size of a large, broad-point marker. He placed the metal shades on his head, and pocketed the other object. He closed the bag, and trunk, then proceeded to the driver side to open the door...  
  
Dan: Hey, what are you doing?  
  
Doc: I'm driving.  
  
Dan: Oh, really? Can I see your drivers license?  
  
He stared at him blankly, then shook his head.  
  
Dan: Well, when was the last time you drove?  
  
Doc: It's been... a while?  
  
Dan: I think it would be better if I drove.  
  
Doc: Well, the car's registered in my name!  
  
Dan: It WAS registered to you, but then the FBI got it, and sent it to me. Therefore, it is my responsibility to drive it.  
  
Doc: Ok, you win.  
  
He took the glasses off, and handed them to Dan. As Dan walked to the other side of the car, he looked at them in question...  
  
Dan: What are these for?  
  
Doc: ::opens passenger door:: Those are Automotive Angle Display goggles. There are these cameras on the outside of the car that are used to monitor the activity on the outside of the vehicle, then those images are projected to the inside of the goggles.  
  
Dan: ::looks at them:: Sweet!  
  
Doc: After all, I didn't have a window in the back to look out of, so I needed something to replace my blind spot.  
  
Dan: It's like those glasses Arnold Schwarzenegger uses in True Lies.  
  
Doc: In what?  
  
Dan: That movie hasn't been made yet.  
  
Doc shrugged, as he got in the DeLorean, and shut the door. Dan got in, started the car, and put the goggles on his face. It was then multiple images popped up on the inside.  
  
Dan: Da!  
  
Dan peered around, but the same image of the hood of the car appeared.  
  
Dan: Whoa, freaky.  
  
Doc: Oh, before we go, I have to warn you. Because Biff has the time machine, it might be possible the future has been changed to an alternate reality. If things turn out much different then what you saw before you went to get me, don't be surprised.  
  
Dan: Trust me, man, from being a Ghostbuster for so long... nothing surprises me anymore.  
  
Dan hit the hover controls, and flew off. When Doc believed they were over Hill Valley, he punched in the date in the destination panel, flipped on the time circuits, and Dan stepped on it. After the intense flashes and bangs, Dan saw an large object in front of them. Dan hit the headlights, and they saw a 707 heading straight for them.  
  
Doc and Dan screamed their respective screams at the same time...  
  
Doc: GREAT SCOTT!  
  
Dan: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Dan held the wheel tightly, and yanked up. The car nearly missed the tail of the plane, as one of the DeLorean's tires nicked the tail, and the tire blew out. Dan slammed on the breaks, and the stainless steel vehicle came to a dead stop. Both men stared straight ahead, still tense. Dan raised the goggles, and looked over to Doc...  
  
Dan: ::voice cracking:: Well, this is the place.  
  
After that, Dan slammed his head in the wheel.  
  
***  
  
The DeLorean landed in front of Doc Brown's house, slightly leaning to a side because of the tire. Dan stepped out, and looked to the left rare tire. He didn't see any damage to the rim or the axel. Doc stepped out, and took a look around. The streets were littered, and most of the buildings around had either bullet holes, or signs of fire damage on them, including his own house.  
  
Doc: Just as I suspected.  
  
Dan saw the same...  
  
Dan: Damn. Looks like a war zone out here.  
  
Doc: The 85' Biff must have gave a Biff of the past some kind of information on the future. This is what it looked like when Biff became wealthy, powerful, and in control of the town when he got ahold of that sports almanac. He owned toxic waste dumps, Nuclear Power Plants, and legalized gambling. He killed Marty's father, married his mother, sent his brother to jail, and put his sister in a financial nightmare.  
  
Dan: I think I'm having a nightmare.  
  
Doc: Dan, we need to stay focused, and get the DeLorean in the lab.  
  
He went to the gates in the front of the large doors, but they were chained up beyond belief. Dan came from behind, put his Proton Pack on, and fired it up...  
  
Dan: I'll open it. Stand back.  
  
He fired a proton stream, and cut through the chain-linked fence like a hot knife through butter. Still being hot from the stream, he kicked the gate open, and then it fell off the hinges.  
  
Dan: ::imitating Dezi Arnez:: Lucy, I'm home!  
  
Doc: Was there any need for that?  
  
Dan: Well, excuse me for at least enjoying myself a LITTLE!  
  
Dan went to open the garage door, but saw it was also bolted hysterically...  
  
Doc: Biff must of knew we were coming.  
  
Dan: Either that, or there was something in there that your other self didn't want anyone to see.  
  
Doc: I don't think that would be possible, because I know I have already been committed in this timeline.  
  
Dan: Right.  
  
Dan turned the thrower on full blast, and fired along the seams of the door. The edges of the door were smoldering, as both Dan and Doc lifted the door. Both men looked in, and Dan whistled in amazement, as he saw the lab in complete disarray.  
  
Dan: ::in woman's voice:: House keeping? ::regular voice:: Oh, crap... I'm turning into David Spade.  
  
Doc: Like Marty would say: This is heavy.  
  
They walked in, and looked around. Doc noticed something was wrong...  
  
Doc: Hey... there's no electronic equipment here!  
  
Dan: Then that says it. He did know we were coming! If they took you- that is the other you- away, they must of confiscated all the equipment, too.  
  
Doc: I don't know how they would be able to clam it to be evidence of any kind.  
  
Dan: Oh, they must of used some lame excuse, like you were building nuclear warheads from macaroni and garden hoses, or some shit like that.  
  
Doc: Well, without the correct integrated circuits, I can't make the proper repairs to the time machine.  
  
Dan: Come on, there's got to be a Radio Shack somewhere around here!  
  
Doc: What if we're discovered? Everyone in this town knows who I am, so if they see me, they might assume I broke out of the forth floor of Hill County hospital.  
  
Dan: Fine, I'll go look for the chip. You stay here, and guard the DeLorean. Use the other pack if you need to. What's the chipset number?  
  
Doc: 4407 0525.  
  
Dan: Alright. I'll be back like lightning!  
  
Doc: Please, don't say that!  
  
Too late, for Dan already took off down the street. Doc saw him grab a nearby fallen bike, and ride.  
  
Doc: I hope that kid doesn't end up dead. 


	20. Technical Difficulties

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 20  
Technical Difficulties  
  
Dan was about a block away. He rode the bike down the street, and looked at the surroundings. He peddled slowly, as he heard screaming in the distance that was followed by gun shots. He swallowed hard, as he continued down the street. It looked to be a residential area, or at least what was left of it. There were abandoned cars smashed into trees and light poles knocked over. Police sirens blared in the distance, and screeching of tires were heard.  
  
Dan: I take back what I said... I am surprised!  
  
He got to the end of the street, he turned to the right, to find a block of stores, boarded up, and abandoned. He read the sign that remained on the front of one of the run-down stores...  
  
Dan: Hill Valley Electronic Retail. Maybe I can find the chip in there someplace.  
  
He dismounted the bike, and walked to the door. At first, he tried to see if he could just open the door. No dice. He pulled his thrower off the pack, and fired at the door. It blew off the hinges, as Dan clipped the proton gun to the belt of the pack. He walked in, and saw it was a disaster.  
  
Dan: Looks like the first day of the Holiday rush at K-Mart with "Tickle-Me-Elmo" on sale.  
  
He walked to the back of the store while stepping over the debris. He turned on the light that was attached on the back of the pack, and looked around. He started picking up packages off the floor, and reading what they were.  
  
Dan: Lets see... Resisters: nope. Transistors: nada. LEDs: naw.  
  
As Dan searched the pile, he suddenly got hit in the head with something hard and heavy. He fell to the floor, as he grabbed his head from the immense pain. He looked up, and saw a dark figure holding a microphone stand up high. It was about ready to smash the base into Dan's head, when Dan took his proton gun off his belt, and blocked the blow.  
  
Dan kicked him in the unmentionables, grabbed the base of the stand, and sent the other end into it's face like a pool cue. He fell to the ground. Dan stood up, pointed the proton gun in its face, and shined the pack light in it. It covered its face, as Dan yelled...  
  
Dan: Who the hell are you?!  
  
The man uncovered his face, to reveal an old man wearing a dirty red and gray winter hat, beard, rags for clothes, and stinking of alcohol. He looked up at Dan, and said in a raspy, somewhat cracking voice...  
  
Man: Crazy drunk crook! What's... The big idea?! What are you?!  
  
Dan: I'm pissed off is what I am! Where do you get off cracking me in the head?!  
  
Man: You think... you can come in here, and start stealing... in my home?!  
  
Dan: Home? It's an abandoned electronics store! I came to get electronic equipment! If you even start anything with me, I'm going to blast you. Understand?  
  
Man: No, you don't get it. If you're not out of here in... 5 seconds, you're going to get blasted!  
  
Dan: Yeah? You and who else?  
  
The man put his index and pinky fingers in his mouth, and whistled loudly. Suddenly, 2 people came from the back, and 4 more from the front, all with automatic weapons. Dan looked around, and found that he without doubt in his mind, out numbered...  
  
Dan: Ah, that's who else. ::pause:: Tootles!  
  
Dan started to bolt for the front door, when a volley of bullets followed his foot steps on the ground. Dan hopped over a display case, and covered his head, when the video camcorders shattered into a million pieces when the bullets struck them. Dan opened his eyes, as saw a chip from the camcorder in front of him. He looked at the number, and it read 4407 0525. He picked it up...  
  
Dan: YES!  
  
The bullets started to make their way down the display case, as Dan took the chip, shoved it in this back pocket, and charged up his blaster...  
  
Dan: I warned ya, but you didn't listen. Now, it's time to get 2000 on your asses!  
  
He put the power level on low, and jumped up from the bullet-ripped display cases, and threw a stream of protons at all of the gun-toting maniacs. Dan got the 2 in the back, and 1 in the front, but they as well ducked, behind the front counter.  
  
Dan pulled a metal disc with a rod coming out the bottom out of his cargo pocket. It was a Proton Canister Detonation Unit. He took a Proton Canister off his pack, and put the disc on top of the canister.  
  
Dan: Catch this, numbnuts.  
  
He clicked the switch on the disc, and threw it like a grenade. In landed in front of the gunners. They picked it up, and looked at it...  
  
Gunner 1: This looks like a beer can.  
  
Gunner 2: Is that all he has to throw at us?  
  
It was then the canister blew up, and sent all three shooters through the boarded up window in the front. Dan saw they were gone, and was about to make a run for it, when the old man came, tripped him, and pointed a shotgun at his head.  
  
Man: Oh, no you don't, you crazy bastard!  
  
Dan: The only crazy bastard here is the one with a shotgun!  
  
The man tried to pull the trigger, but it only came out a click. Dan flinched, then knocked the gun out of the old mans hand. He hopped to his feet, and punched the man so hard, that he flew back 3 yards. Dan took the chip out of his pocket, looked at it, and ran out the door. He ran back in, and looked at the old man...  
  
Dan: Oh, yeah. Before I forget, you need a cleaning lady to get in here quick because... Damn!  
  
He ran back out, and the old man smacked his head down on the floor. Dan was about to get back on the bike, when he started to hear the rumble of engines in the distance. He looked over, and saw about 15 motorcycles appear at the end of the street. He charged up his particle thrower, and clipped it to the handlebars of the bike, as he took off like a bat out of hell.  
  
Dan went around the corner, and found that the bikers were following him. Dan peddled as fast as he could, but the bikers surrounded him, and boxed him in. The bikers yelled over their engines...  
  
Biker 1: Hey, kid! Nice wheels!  
  
Biker 2: Yeah, isn't it a little dangerous for you to be in a neighborhood like this this time a night?!  
  
They all laughed, as they whipped out chains, and started thrashing at Dan. Figuring he wouldn't be able to get away by bike, he switched on the Proton Pack's P/E propulsion, and took off into the night sky. Not paying attention to the road, the bikers ran into the abandoned cars that laid in the street, and were thrown from their bikes.  
  
Dan landed in front of the closed down Burger King. Since the proton gun was still attached to the bike, the bike got a ride of its own. He rode to the front of Doc's garage, as Doc ran in front of him...  
  
Doc: Did you get the control chip?  
  
Dan took it out of his pocket, and handed it to Doc...  
  
Doc: Did you have any trouble in obtaining it?  
  
Dan stood silent for a moment, then shook his head...  
  
Dan: Naw.  
  
Dan dismounted the bike, and they both walked into the garage. 


	21. Needed Info: Step One

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 21  
Needed Info: Step One  
  
9:22 PM  
  
An hour passed, as Dan and Doc finished up the job putting the screws back into the dashboard of the DeLorean. The tire that been blown out has also been repaired. Dan kept rubbing the side of his head where he was hit. Doc had noticed this, and was somewhat concerned...  
  
Doc: Daniel, are you sure nothing happened when you went to get the chip?  
  
Dan: Well, now that you mention it, when I went into the store I got the chip, this old dude with a gray and red winter cap whacked me in the head with a microphone stand.  
  
Doc: He wasn't a drunk, was he?  
  
Dan: He smelled and looked drunk when I retaliated.  
  
Doc: It must have been Red Thomas.  
  
Dan: Who would that be?  
  
Doc: He was the former Mayor of Hill Valley. He was caught embezzling funds for his drinking habit. Ever since he resigned, he's been the local town drunk.  
  
Dan: Sorta like Barney Gumble on the Simpsons.  
  
Doc: This wouldn't happen to be another reference to something that hasn't happened yet, is it?  
  
Dan: Yep. Hey, I'm sorry, it's just when you're use to saying such things...  
  
Doc: ::cutting in:: Say no more. Marty had the same problem when he went to 1955, and saw me. I completely understand.  
  
Dan: Anyway, I'm gonna need some aspirin, or something soon, because the pain is killing me.  
  
Doc: All in good time, Dan. ::puts in last screw:: There, that just about does it. Now, lets see if it'll work. What time did you come in from?  
  
Dan: ::checks watch:: Uh... September 14, 2000, 3:13 AM.  
  
Doc punched in the date, and with a single, short beep, the display came up, "SEP 14 2000 3:13 AM." Dan threw his fist in the air in triumph...  
  
Dan: YEAH! Alright!  
  
Doc stuck his hand out for a low five. Dan sent it, and Doc sent one back. The happiness soon faded, as they realized they were still in serious trouble...  
  
Dan: What are we going to do about this little scenario we're so deeply involved in?  
  
Doc: The one thing we need to do, is to find out how Biff became wealthy, and started this reality once again. Obviously, the Biff from our timeline gave himself some kind of information that could have changed the repercussions of time, and changing the sequence into this alternate reality.  
  
For a moment, Doc looked over to Dan. Dan looked behind him, then forward again with a confused look on his face...  
  
Dan: What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Doc: You understood what I said? I'm surprised. At this point, Marty would tell me to, "Say it in English."  
  
Dan: Well, first off, I understand time travel. I've watched Star Trek enough times to get me interested in it. Second, I live with a scientist, so I've learned how to translate between science, and layman's. So basically, what I'm saying is, yes, I understood what you said.  
  
Doc: Good. Getting back to the point, we need to find out how Biff created his fortune by figuring out where and when 85' Biff gave himself any kind of information.  
  
Dan: Dude, don't you understand that the smallest thing could do that? He could of went back 5 minuets at a race track, and give himself the results.  
  
Doc: No. Some of the things in this reality needed time to prosper, such as the town becoming a... Uh... ::pause::  
  
Dan: Ghetto?  
  
Doc: Precisely! This particular timeline is similar to the one where Biff had the almanac, so my belief is this had to have happened some time around 1958, which was when Biff took that book to the horse races, and won that first million.  
  
Dan: So what the hell are we gonna do? Hop around the rainbow until we hit a pot of gold?  
  
Doc: Rainbows have nothing to do with!  
  
Dan: Sorry, sometimes I come up with these on-the-fly expressions. What I meant was, do we have to hop time to time, and just hope we run into this prick?  
  
Doc: No. What we need to do is find out what the catalyst was that sparked his wealth. It might be the key in unlocking where the possible time and location was 85' Biff talked to one of his younger selves.  
  
Dan: Hey, whatever. You're the scientist. I just work for one.  
  
Doc: There is only one way we're going to get that information, though.  
  
Dan: How?  
  
Doc: First, we need information on where he got the fortune, and I know just the place.  
  
Dan: Where's that?  
  
***  
  
A bright yellow beam of energy hit the doors of the closed up Hill Valley public library, and blew the wood over the doors off. Dan shut off the beam, and walked to the doors. He couldn't see through the smoke, but tried to wave it away. As he walked through the smoke, he slammed his face into something hard, and painful. He rubbed his nose and turned on the pack light, so show that not only the door was boarded up, but bricked off.  
  
Dan: Son of a...  
  
Doc: They must of blocked it off.  
  
Dan: Gee, what makes you think that?  
  
Doc: We need to get in there. Can your acceleration device blast through brick?  
  
Dan: Yeah, but it'll take a long time. Wait, I've got an idea.  
  
Dan reached into his cargo pocket, and pulled out another Proton Charger. He took a canister off his pack, attached the disc to it, and stuck the charger between the boards and the brick wall.  
  
Dan: Doc, I would get behind something if I were you.  
  
Doc ran down the stairs of the library, and got on the one side of the DeLorean, which was in front. Dan flipped the switch on the canister, ran down the stairs, and dove across the hood of the time machine as the charger blew up. Debris flew all around, as both men stuck their heads up from the side of the car. Not only the brick wall and the doors blew up, but some of the outside structure.  
  
***  
  
A book of old newspapers slammed on Doc's work counter as Doc opened the book. He opened it to a paper that was dated around mid-to-late 1958, with the headline reading, "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races." There was a picture of a much younger Biff Tannen holding an oversized publicity check over his head. It all looked too familiar to Doc, as he stood in shock looking at the yellowed, aged news article.  
  
Doc: It's happening all over again. It's the same circumstances that arose when Biff had that book!  
  
Dan: Is it possible Biff stopped Marty from destroying it?  
  
Doc: I wouldn't think so, because if that book became out of our hands again, we would of went after it, and everything that's happening right now wouldn't even exist!  
  
Dan: I think I know what you mean. If you had to go after Biff to get the book back, you wouldn't have been struck by lightning in the DeLorean while flying over Marty's future home site.  
  
Doc: Which would of also resulted in Marty not getting stranded in 1955, me in 1885, Marty going back to get me, and using the train to get the speed needed for the DeLorean to get back to 1985, with the end result in the DeLorean getting hit by the train.  
  
Dan: Well, you also can't forget not having the DeLorean getting rebuilt, sent to me and Eduardo, going back, and somehow having Biff take your other time machine, and damn, am I getting a headache!  
  
Doc: Well, I thought everything was back to normal when Marty burned that almanac! I saw that newspaper chan...  
  
Dan: ::cutting in:: Did you say burn?  
  
Doc: Yes, it was the only way to make sure that the book was completely destroyed.  
  
Dan: What were the conditions outside when Marty burned the book?  
  
Doc: It was windy, and if I remember correctly, it started to rain.  
  
Dan: Doc, what if that book wasn't completely destroyed?  
  
Doc: What are you implying?  
  
Dan: What if the fire was put out before it completely burned the book? Biff would only need one statistic from that book to get rich, right?  
  
Doc's eyes grew extremely wide...  
  
Doc: GREAT SCOTT! Maybe he got Marty to tell him where he put the book, then gave what was left of the book to himself! There's one way to find out!  
  
Doc shuffled objects around on the counter, then picked up a piece of glass. He held it over the picture in the paper, right over Biff's coat pocket. His mouth dropped, and he let go of the glass. He looked as if he was going to pass out. He sat down on an empty milk crate, as Dan looked over the picture with the glass. He saw a book in his pocket, but was burned at the edges.  
  
Dan: Damnit, I hate it when I'm right sometimes.  
  
Doc: Well, knowing Biff, it might be possible that he arrived on November 12 or 13 1955. I'm not sure though. There's only one way we'll be able to completely figure out when he gave himself that book again. We'll need to ask him.  
  
Dan: Ok, where do I go, and what do I do? 


	22. Needed Info: Step Two

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 22  
Needed Info: Step Two  
  
10:12 PM  
  
Dan walked into what was courthouse square. Looking around him, the square looked nothing like he remembered. Toxic refinery plants lined the streets, as well as bikers on Harley's. Smokestacks filled the skyline, as well as an extremely huge Las Vegas-style hotel-casino where the courthouse used to stand. Dan looked up, and read the sign.  
  
Dan: Biff's Pleasure Paradise? Dang, this story gets screwier every other scene.  
  
Dan stood on the sidewalk for some time, looking at the picture of Biff lighting a cigar with a hundred dollar bill. He had the urge to take his thrower off the hook, and blast that sign. He had to resist, because the last thing he needed was to get arrested before he was able to complete the mission.  
  
Dan crossed the streets, and made his way to the front doors. He was about to make his way in, when two security guards stepped in front of his way...  
  
Guard 1: Excuse me, sir. I need to see your I.D.  
  
Dan: I.D? Excuse me, but I'm here on official business, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get through.  
  
Guard 2: Sorry, pal. No I.D, No paradise.  
  
Dan pulled out his Ghostbusters I.D. badge, and flashed it in front of the guards' faces, as he yelled...  
  
Dan: Damnit, you two, I'm with the Ghostbusters, and Mr. Tannen himself requested to see me! What is it with you? Are you that incompetent?  
  
Guard 2: Well, uh...  
  
Dan: Don't you follow directions?!  
  
Guard 1: ::stuttering: W-Well, uh... the thing is...  
  
Dan: You know what, when I get in there, I'm going to report you two, and tell him that he's got nothin' but a bunch of low-down, dirty screwballs that are taking their power too far! ::takes guards' I.D. tags:: Next time, you better learn to give the guests more respect, because when Mr. Tannen finds out why his business is getting slow, he's going to trace it back to you! Take my advice while you're ahead!  
  
Dan walked passed the two bewildered guards, and walked into the casino.  
  
Dan: I can't believe that actually worked. Axel Foley, eat your heart out.  
  
He walked through the main lobby, as he tried to locate the main elevator. A girl in a gimpy costume was handing out flyers to the guests as she stood in the main entryway. She handed one to Dan. He grabbed it as he walked passed, and threw it in his pocket...  
  
Dan: Thanks.  
  
He found the main elevators, and began walking through the lines of slot machines to get to them, when he saw Biff walking around. He panicked, and ducked behind the machines. Trying to act natural, he turned his back to Biff, and started to walk the other direction. He was able to get to the back service hallway. He saw a kid no more than 17 rolling a large cart with dirty dishes walk out of a service elevator.  
  
He waited for the kid to become out of sight, then bolted for the elevator. He got in before the door closed. He figured if Biff resided in the building, he was most likely on the top floor. He hit the upper most floor, and waited. He pulled out his radio, and began to speak...  
  
Dan: Doc, come in.  
  
After a moment of static, Doc come over the radio...  
  
Doc: Doc here. Go ahead.  
  
Dan: Doc, I'm in the service elevator, heading for the penthouse floor.  
  
Doc: Any sign of Biff?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I saw him on the main floor walking around. I had to abort using the main elevators because I was afraid he was going to see me.  
  
Doc: Good. I have to warn you though, once he gives you the information, he might not let you leave alive. I'm very sure he was expecting us, so he might try to kill us to prevent interfering with is future. Once he gives you the date, get out of there by any means possible.  
  
Dan: Right, I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Doc: Remember to meet me at Oak Park Cemetery when you get out.  
  
Dan: Right. Shannon out.  
  
Dan put the radio back in his pocket, as the door opened on the 27th floor. He looked out both sides of the elevator door, and walked out when the coast was clear. He walked down the hallway, and turned the corner to where the wall of main elevators stood. He was about to walk passed them, when he heard one of the alarms ring on the elevators that indicated what someone was coming up.  
  
Panicked, Dan looked for a place to hide. He went back around the corner he came around, and peered around the side. He saw Biff and the two security guards walk out of the elevator. Dan took another look, and saw that Biff was pissed. He heard there conversation down the hall...  
  
Biff: I can't believe you two! I can't believe I hired two buttheads like you!  
  
Guard 1: Look, we're truly sorry, Mr. Tannen, it's just that...  
  
Biff: I should have the both of you canned! Get your security team together, get your thumbs out of you asses, and look for him, or I'll cram those pink slips so far up your noses, everything you see will have a pink tint! NOW GET!  
  
Both guards jumped, and ran back to the elevator as Biff walked into his penthouse room. Dan shook his head, as he spoke to himself...  
  
Dan: I'm not sure all the positively charged mood slime in the world could cure that attitude problem. Oh well.  
  
Dan took another check around the corner to see if no one was there. He came back around the corner, and walked to the room Biff walked into. He opened the door, and walked in slowly. He didn't see anyone. He walked down the stairs, while carefully looking around so there was no way he could be caught off guard.  
  
He heard rustling around in the master bedroom, which was next to the main office. He walked slowly into the room, and saw Biff with his back turned, pouring himself a drink. Dan slammed the door, and Biff turned to look at Dan in a startled fashion...  
  
Biff: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Dan: Just call me an, "Interested Investor."  
  
Biff started for the nightstand to hit the security alarm control, when Dan took his thrower off his pack, and turned it on. Biff, a little spooked from the sound, turned and faced Dan.  
  
Biff: What the hell do you want?  
  
Dan: Call it a little matter of your past. A book by the name of Gray's Sports Almanac.  
  
***  
  
Biff threw the doors to his office open while holding the drink in his hand.  
  
Biff: Tell me what you know about the book.  
  
Dan: Well, I'd like to know when you got it, where you got it, the whole nine yards.  
  
Biff walked behind his desk...  
  
Biff: Ok. Have a seat.  
  
Dan still stood.  
  
Biff: Sit down!  
  
Dan: I prefer to stand, numbnuts!  
  
Biff: Fine! Stand! It won't make any difference.  
  
Biff opened the painting that was behind his chair like a door, revealing a safe. He put in the combo. As he did, he spoke.  
  
Biff: Well, it started on November 12, 1955. I had just picked up my car after a minor accident I had a few days earlier. It was then this old geezer showed up.  
  
He opened the safe, and pulled out a safe-deposit box. He turned around, and set the box on the desk, as he looked at Dan.  
  
Biff: He told me he was a relative of mine. I never saw him before in my life. He asked me, "How would you like to be rich?" I said, "Sure."  
  
Biff stuck a key in the lock-box, and opened it, revealing the half-burnt sport stat book.  
  
Biff: It was then he laid this book on me. After that, he disappeared. Never saw him again.   
  
He locked the box again, and shoved it back in the safe. He turned back around, and sat down in his chair, as he continued...  
  
Biff: That same night, I went to this dance at school, and I took the book with me. I ran into a couple of problems with this kid by the name of Calvin Kline. He took the book from me, and attempted a couple more times before he was able to completely get ahold of it.  
  
Dan thought this was what Doc must have been talking about. He crossed his arms, and nodded his head.  
  
Biff: I don't know what the hell it was, but some damned thing picked up Kline, and he disappeared with the book, when I had another accident with my car. As I walked back into town, this other guy stops me in the middle of the storm, and tells me where the book was taken to. He gave me a couple of warnings before I went back to get the book. He told me that one day, this guy known as a Ghostbuster was going to show up asking about that book. When he did...  
  
Biff reached behind him, pulled out a 9mm Beretta, and pulled back on the hammer. A menacing smile came across his face, as Dan's eyes grew wide...  
  
Biff: I guess it's going to be pretty damn funny when your partners bust your ghost.  
  
It was then Dan pointed out the window, and screamed...  
  
Dan: LOOK! A FLYING DELOREAN!  
  
Biff turned to the window, as Dan drew his thrower, and fired a stream at Biff. Biff ducked as the beam of protons severed the back of his chair in half. Biff looked back up as Dan ran out of the door. He stood up, and started firing multiple shots at Dan...  
  
Biff: I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!  
  
Dan jumped over the couch. He fired another stream, as Biff ducked under the desk. Biff sprang up, and slammed down on his security alarm on his desk. Dan run up the stairs, and out the doors while Biff kept pumping shells into the chamber. He heard the elevator alarm ring, and the two guards from downstairs came out.  
  
Guard 1: Hey! That's the guy that took our I.D. tags!  
  
Guard 2: And almost got us canned, too!  
  
Dan: Oh, shit!  
  
The guards took out their pistols, and started firing their guns as Dan ran down the hall. Dan fired a stream behind him, making the guards take cover. Biff came out of his room, saw the walls on fire, and the guards on the ground. Biff looked to the guards...  
  
Biff: I'll take this one. You back me up!  
  
Guard 2: Right, Mr. Tannen!  
  
Dan came around the corner, but ended up in a dead end. He turned to the empty room that was to his left, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took this thrower, and blasted the door knob and the dead-bolt off. He kicked in the door, ran into the room, and ran to the balcony.  
  
Dan: Man, this couldn't get any worse, could it?  
  
He heard a gun cock behind him.  
  
Dan: It just got worse.  
  
Biff: Go ahead. I dare you to do it!  
  
Dan turned around to find Biff pointing the gun directly at his head.  
  
Biff: You comment suicide, I don't have to clean anything up!  
  
Dan: If I don't?  
  
Biff: Lets just say you can use your fingers as pencils instead!  
  
Dan looked over the edge, then back at Biff...  
  
Biff: So what's it going to be kid? Body bag on ground level, or on the 27th floor?!  
  
Dan stepped up on the ledge, then dropped over the other side. Biff stood in shock for a moment, then walked to the balcony edge. The two guards walked up from behind as well, for they wanted to see the severity of the death...  
  
Biff: Butthead.  
  
Right before Biff even got to the divisionary to the deck, Dan rose up, for his Proton/Electron Propulsion was on, and his wings were extended. Biff and the guards stood in disbelief...  
  
Biff: What the hell?!  
  
Dan took his thrower, and charged it up. Right before they could do anything else, Dan yelled out...  
  
Dan: I choose neither, dickhead!  
  
He fired his beam. It struck Biff, and sent him flying into the guards behind him, then they all flew into a wall. All three men were out cold.  
  
Dan: There's always a third option.  
  
Dan flew off towards Oak Park Cemetery to rendezvous with the Doc. 


	23. Evidence Of Insanity

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 23  
Evidence of Insanity  
  
Oak Park Cemetery  
11:20 PM  
  
Doc paced franticly as he waited for Dan. It was now exactly 1 hour since their last radio contact. He kept looking down at his wrist watch...  
  
Doc: Damnit, where is he? I hope he didn't end up dead.  
  
Doc sat on a headstone as he looked at his watch again.  
  
Doc: Damn!  
  
He stood up, walked to the driver side of the DeLorean, and looked at the Present Time display...  
  
Doc: Damn, damn!  
  
It was then an electronic sound came from behind him, towards the gates of the cemetery. He turned around, and saw Dan land in the front gates. As the wings folded back behind his Proton Pack, Doc, without wasting time, ran over to Dan...  
  
Doc: Where in the hell have you been?!  
  
Dan: Call it a bit of a problem. Biff pulled a Beretta on me.  
  
Doc: I warned you, kid!  
  
Dan: I took it into account, because I stood the whole time! And just to tell you, DON'T call me kid! I'm 25!  
  
Doc: What's the scoop? Did you get the back story?  
  
Dan: He said November 12, 1955.  
  
Doc put his head in his hand, as if something bad has just happened.  
  
Doc: Oh, no! Not again!  
  
Dan: What's the matter?  
  
Doc: Nothing! We need to get DeLorean loaded up, and get out of here! I'll drive!  
  
Dan: Fine, I don't care anymore! Drive!  
  
Dan got in on the passenger side, as Doc went to the driver side. The DeLorean started up, and lifted off the ground. Doc punched in the date: NOV 12 1955 10:05 PM. Within seconds, the car disappeared in the dark sky.  
  
***  
  
November 12, 1955  
Lone Pine Ranch  
9:47 PM  
  
Otis Peabody had spent the day replacing the pine tree the supposed, "Alien" destroyed the week before. He thought he saw that damned alien ship over by the new Lyon Estates site, but it must have been him. He was spending the last couple of moments watering the trees, when his wife came out of the house, and started yelling...  
  
Mrs. Peabody: Otis! There's a storm brewing tonight! There's no point in watering that dang-blasted tree right now! Get in the house before you get struck by lightning!  
  
In the distance, he heard the thunder rolling across the sky. He figured his wife was right, and started putting away the hose. He finally got the hose wound, and was about to walk around to the house, when he stopped to look at the tree. A great feeling of satisfaction came over him as he looked at the two trees together again. He snickered, as a thought came to his mind...  
  
Otis: I'd like to see that Plutonian bastard kill my tree again!  
  
The wind suddenly started to pick up. It was then 3 huge flashes and bangs came from behind him. He heard a train whistle behind him as well. It was then, he turned around to see a train speeding towards him. He screamed as he jumped out of the way. The tree Peabody had just planted got plowed over, then the train flew off into the night.  
  
Otis's wife, his son and his daughter rushed out to see what was going on. Otis sat up, and looked around. He found that the tree had once again be destroyed, but that didn't concern him at the moment. He looked over to his family...  
  
Otis: First aliens, now ghost trains... That's it! This farm is spooked! We're moving!  
  
The train landed roughly one mile from the town limits. The large doors opened on the train, as Marty was shoved out the door. He tripped on the steps, and landed face first into the dirt. Jennifer and Eduardo moved quickly down the steps, as they were followed by Biff, who was still holding the ED Pistol in his hand. Marty was a distance away from the rest. He stood up, and looked at Biff...  
  
Marty: What the hell are we doing here, Biff?  
  
Biff: Like I said, we're giving Doc Brown's time machine a test!  
  
Eduardo: What's the real reason, you scum-sucking bastard?!  
  
Biff: You're going to tell me what you did to that book you stole from me, McFly!  
  
Marty was infuriated.  
  
Marty: Over my dead body!  
  
Biff: I have a better idea, McFly...  
  
He reached over, grabbed Jennifer by the arm, and put the pistol to her head...  
  
Biff: How about if it was over hers?  
  
Eduardo was about to bolt for him, when Biff held the gun closer to her head. Jennifer whimpered as Biff put his finger on the trigger...  
  
Biff: Don't even, or she gets it!  
  
Marty: You son-of-a...!  
  
Biff: I'm going to count to three, and if I don't hear what I want, the girl's going to get it! One!  
  
Jennifer: No, Marty! Don't tell him!  
  
Biff: Two!  
  
Jennifer: Don't give it to him!  
  
Biff: Three!  
  
Marty, really panicked, did the last thing he could think of...  
  
Marty: ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll tell you! It's in a steel pail over by the Lyon Estates site!  
  
Biff: Thanks, Kid!  
  
Biff then pointed the pistol at Marty, and pulled the trigger. The concentrated proton blast hit him in the chest, and he was sent flying back 2 feet, then collapsing on the ground. Biff let go of Jennifer, and she screamed...  
  
Jennifer: NO! MARTY!  
  
She fell to her knees, and Eduardo was in a state of total shock. Biff snickered at what he had just done...  
  
Biff: I guess it was over your dead body!  
  
Eduardo really wanted to slam his fist into Biff's face. Instead, he went over to Jennifer, who was crying hysterically on the ground. He tried to get her to stand up, but she was so overwhelmed, she couldn't stay standing. He held her close, and tried to comforter her, when Biff came back to what he was doing, and pointed the pistol at the two of them.  
  
Biff: Ok, you two. Back in the train!  
  
Eduardo shot a look at him. They then started moving slowly to the train, as it started to rain. When they all got in, the doors shut, and the train rose up. Jennifer and Eduardo looked out the window of the cab, as they took one last look at Marty's motionless body on the ground. Jennifer put her arms around Eduardo, and started to cry on his jacket as she repeated to herself...  
  
Jennifer: Marty. No. Marty...  
  
Eduardo put his arms around her...  
  
Eduardo: Don't worry, Dan and Doc will find us. I'm sure of it.  
  
Then one last thought came to his mind...  
  
Eduardo: ::thinking:: I hope they do... 


	24. Time To Search

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 24  
Time To Search  
  
Re-entry time: November 12, 1995  
10:05 PM  
  
The DeLorean re-appeared over Hill Valley, which was now rid of the smoke stacks. Doc located the school, and set the DeLorean on the roof. As the frost started to collect on the time machine, Dan flew open his door, stepped out, and looked around. Thunder crashed, and lightning flashed, but it didn't bother him for he was used to it. Doc opened his door, and went directly to the trunk for the bag...  
  
Dan: There's a shitload of places he can be right now. How do we find him?  
  
Doc: I'm glad you asked.  
  
Doc pulled the futuristic bag out of the trunk, and placed it on the hood of the car. He opened it up, and pulled out what looked like a electronic board with ISA slot pins on it.  
  
Dan: What the hell is that?  
  
Doc: While I was in 2017 getting the hover components for the train, I put this together. It's a flux dispersment ionization detection control board. I was going to pick up one of those Palm Pilot devices, and attach it to one of them, but I didn't have enough time to get it.  
  
Dan: Even though you have a time machine?  
  
Doc: Dan, lets not engage in a senseless verbal war, and just get to the point. I figured in case of an emergency like this, all I'd need to do is use this to find the perpetrator who were to steal my time machine, or if someone else came in from another time.  
  
Dan: Well, what good is it going to do if you have nothing to hook it up to?!  
  
Doc: We can use one of your ghost detection devices.  
  
Dan: The PKE meter?  
  
Doc: Yes. Can I see it?  
  
Dan turned back to the DeLorean. He looked around on the passenger side, then got back out with the PKE meter. He handed it to Doc. He opened the back panel of the meter, and started attaching the control board...  
  
Dan: Are you sure this is going to work?  
  
Doc: Yes, I'm positive, because I built another one out of late 19th century components.  
  
Dan: How does it work?  
  
Doc: When anyone or anything is exposed to the temporal time displacement field, some of that ionization "rubs" off on the person or object. I have found a way to detect that ionization field, and because the time machines are continuously exposed to the time displacement field, they'll have the most power. That means we can find Biff, the time train, the book, and anyone that was separated from the group.  
  
Doc finished installing the board, and put the back panel back in its place. He handed the meter to Dan, and he switched it on. A loud metallic screech rang from the meter. Dan shut it off again, and shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears...  
  
Dan: I think you forgot to do something!  
  
Doc: Oops, I forgot to calibrate the detection radius! It's detecting you, me and the DeLorean!  
  
Dan: Don't tell me what the problem is, just fix it!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town...  
  
18 year old Biff Tannen walked home from the tunnel, tired, pissed off, and reeking of horse manure. The rain only made him more frustrated, making the smell worse, and irritated him as the water dripped down his face. He was now walking past the Texaco station.   
  
So far tonight, he was humiliated by George McFly, he damaged his car again, he got covered in shit again, and that Kline took his only chance at getting rich. And now, he felt even lower, for now he had to walk back into town in the pouring rain covered with shit.  
  
Biff: I'm going to kill that Kline son-of-a-bitch, if it's the last thing I do. Everyone that's ever messed with me tonight is going to get it, I swear to god!  
  
Voice: And you just might, too.  
  
Biff turned around to find a shadowy figure standing by one of the gas pumps of the station. It was hard to make the outline, but he saw the figure was holding an umbrella.  
  
Biff: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Figure: Lets just say I felt your pain.  
  
Biff: Oh, yeah, sure. What are you, some kind of physic?  
  
Figure: Yeah, and with that being the case, I'm going to tell you your future. For the next thirty years, you're going to be the weasel to George McFly. You're going to do nothing but listen to him, and always obey, like a whipped puppy.  
  
Biff: Hey, butthead, this is not funny!  
  
Figure: Do you hear me laughing?  
  
Biff stood quiet for a moment, until the figure spoke again...  
  
Figure: If you still want that book Kline took from you, it's in a bucket at the Lyon Estates housing development on the outskirts of town. You still have a chance at your future.  
  
Biff: Right. I'll go and get it right now!  
  
Biff was about to turn around and leave, when the man in the shadows stopped him...  
  
Figure: Oh, and one more thing! If you ever happen to have a run-in with this guy that's known as a Ghostbuster, and he asks about the book, like the old man that gave you the book said about the scientist and the kid... Kill him. ::pause:: Remember: Ghostbuster.  
  
Biff: Right.  
  
Biff turned around, and started to head to seek the book. When Young Biff Tannen was a good distance away, 85' Biff walked out of the shadows, and watched himself off. He gave an evil chuckle as he slithered back into the shadows. 


	25. Rigor Marty

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 25  
Rigor Marty  
  
10:16 PM  
  
The DeLorean flew around the edge of the now wet and rainy Hill Valley of 1955. Doc was driving, and Dan had his door open with the PKE meter in hand. He kept close watch on the meter, as he surveyed the area.  
  
Doc: Anything let?  
  
Dan: Nada. Are you sure he didn't park the train someplace on the inside of town?  
  
Doc: Biff may not be that smart, but I know he's not that stupid, either. He knows how to avoid questions, and one of the ways he does it is by doing certain things in places where there's less people. In a way, he doesn't want to waste time.  
  
Dan: I guess that makes sense.  
  
The meter suddenly spiked a weak reading, as the metallic screech became louder.  
  
Dan: Doc, I'm getting a reading about 1 mile southeast of here!  
  
Doc: Big?  
  
Dan: No. Very small.  
  
Doc landed the DeLorean. Both men stepped out into the pouring rain, as Dan walked around to get the bearings of the meter readings. Once Dan figured out were the reading were coming from, he rushed in the direction. It was then, Dan saw something that damn near gave him a heart attack...  
  
Dan: DOC! DOC! Get over here, quick!  
  
Dan flipped on the light on the pack, as Doc rushed over...  
  
Doc: What is it?! It looks like someone gave you a scare!  
  
Dan: Man, you don't know the severity of it!  
  
Dan pointed to the ground, where the soaked body of Marty McFly laid. Doc completely flipped out...  
  
Doc: OH MY GOD! It's Marty!   
  
Dan bent down, and took his pulse...  
  
Dan: Oh, Christ, thank God! He's still alive, but he's weak. We need to get him to the DeLorean!  
  
Dan and Doc lifted up Marty, and carried him back to the time machine. They put him in the passenger seat, and Dan checked his eyes to see if his pupils were dilated. Doc went back to the futuristic bag in the trunk, and grabbed a small bottle of smelling salts. He stuck it under Marty's nose, and he came to...  
  
Marty: Huh? What the hell...  
  
Dan: Whoa, it's ok. Take it easy.  
  
Marty: Dan? Doc? Where am I?  
  
Doc: We're one mile out of town in 1955.  
  
Marty then remembered what happened...  
  
Marty: Biff! That bastard!  
  
Marty tried to get out of the car, when Dan pushed him back in the seat, trying to get him to calm himself...  
  
Dan: Calm down. What... happened?  
  
Marty: Biff shot me! He shot me with that pistol!  
  
Doc: What?  
  
Marty: Biff landed the train right here, took all of us out of the train, and threatened me to tell him where the book was, or...  
  
Dan: Or what?  
  
Marty: Or he was going to shoot Jennifer. Right after I told him, he shot me.  
  
Dan: Motherfu...!  
  
Doc: Biff must of found out who you were, and now he's extremely determined to get his future changed. He's going to do anything to make sure it goes his way, and he thought killing you was going to stop it!  
  
Marty looked at his shirt, which now had a large black spot on it. He looked back up at Dan...  
  
Marty: Hold on, if he shot me... why am I not dead?  
  
Dan: I always leave my pistol power level on a low setting when I'm not using it, so if someone steals it, they can't kill anyone, just knock them out. Biff must not of figured out how to reset the power level.  
  
Marty: Doc, he knows where the book is! We have to go get the book before young Biff gets it!  
  
Doc: Right! First, we get the book, then we get the 1985 Biff and the time machine!  
  
Dan: Alright, this time, I'm taking the captain's chair!  
  
Dan rushed to the driver side. Marty and Doc squeezed into the passenger seat...  
  
Marty: A little tight.  
  
Dan: Well, that's Italian-designed sports cars for ya. Not meant for more than 2 people.  
  
Doc: I thought DeLorean was American?  
  
Dan: The dude from Lotus designed the body. Lotus is Italian.  
  
Marty and Doc: Oh.  
  
The car lifted off the ground, and sped towards Lyon Estates. 


	26. More Problems

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 26  
More Problems  
  
10:24 PM  
  
Young Biff was now about 2 miles from the town limits. He jogged down the lonesome road, as he searched for the billboard that made reference to the new building site. Thunder rolled across the sky after each flash of lightning.  
  
Biff: Where the hell is it?  
  
It was fairly dark. He was about to stop, and turn around, then he tripped over something. He landed face first into the ground, then turned over to see what it was he had tripped over. It was apparent that he tripped over a fallen tree branch. As the lightning flashed, something caught his eye. The lightning flashed again, and Biff saw two pillars that read, "Lyon Estates," along with the billboard that read the same.  
  
He started looking around for the pail the sports book was in, when the smell of smoke caught his attention. He saw a beat-up metal bucket. He looked into it, and saw the half burnt book still smoldering. He picked it out of the bucket, and looked at it...  
  
Biff: Yes!  
  
It was a little water logged, but all he did was roll it up, and shove it in his inside pocket of his jacket. Without wasting time, he ran back into town.  
  
Overhead, the time train hovered. 1985 Biff watched all through a pair of spyglasses he found in the cab of the train. Jennifer and Eduardo sat quietly in the back of the cab, and looked at Biff's face, which had a menacing grin stretching across it.  
  
Biff: Looks as if everything is turning to the better, eh children? ::laughter::  
  
Jennifer: You... You are one evil, self-absorbed... Weasel!  
  
Eduardo: I hope you burn in hell, you snake!  
  
Biff looked over to the two in the back. He slowly put the binoculars down, then picked up the pistol, which was sitting on the control panel. He walked to the back of the train, and looked down on the two. Jennifer cringed, and gripped onto Eduardo, as Biff dropped the pistol to his side, and turned it on.  
  
Biff: Excuse me? Did someone just call me a snake? A weasel?  
  
There was a long awkward silence, then Eduardo stood up...  
  
Eduardo: Yeah... I called you a snake. You're a pussy, too. And I don't mean a cat, either.  
  
Jennifer tried to pull him back down, but Eduardo waved her off. Biff advanced him, got in his face, and spoke in the lowest voice one could speak...  
  
Biff: You want to take a swing? Go ahead, I dare you... Goat-Boy.  
  
Eduardo's eyes narrowed...  
  
Eduardo: No one... Calls me... GOAT-BOY!  
  
Eduardo wound up for a swing. Biff dodged it, and Eduardo fell right into the pistol. Biff grabbed the back of his leather jacket, and pulled the trigger. Jennifer let out a yelp, as Biff let go of Eduardo, and he fell to his knees while gripping his stomach. He took one last look at his hands, and saw that all that was under them where smoking, then dropped to the floor face first.  
  
Jennifer tried to contain herself. She brought her knees to he chest, and started crying. She was traumatized, but Biff didn't care. He lowered the train, open the doors, and dropped Eduardo's body over the side. He closed the doors, then walked back over to Jennifer...  
  
Biff: This is lesson number two! If you wish to stay alive, I suggest you learn them, and learn them well, or else... ::clicks on pistol::  
  
She tried to breathe steadily, but breathing became more and more out of rhythm as Biff walked up to her closer...  
  
Biff: Understood?  
  
Jennifer didn't even shake her head, but Biff thought she got the point, and just left it at that. The train rose back up, as 1985 Biff watched over his 1955 counter part walk back into town...  
  
Jennifer: ::thinking:: I don't want to die. Oh, please, God... I don't want to die... 


	27. Second Shot

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 27  
Second Shot  
  
10:32  
  
The DeLorean flew low to the ground to avoid an accidental lightning strike. Doc had taken the metallic visors, and began attaching them to the other small object that he had put into his pocket before hand. Dan had handed the PKE meter to Marty, and now Marty searched the area with the door open. Dan continuously looked around...  
  
Dan: Are you sure it's around here?  
  
Marty: It should be!  
  
Doc: Are you checking for the readings?  
  
Marty: I don't see anything yet.  
  
It was then, a spike came over the meter almost immediately.  
  
Marty: Wait! Two... No three readings ahead!  
  
Dan: Three? Pointing where?  
  
Marty: Two small ones, and a huge one!  
  
Dan, Doc and Marty looked at each other...  
  
Dan: So, what? Do we go after the big one, or the small ones?  
  
Doc: The small ones. If the book is still there, we should grab it! It would be the only opportune time to do so.  
  
Dan: Right!  
  
Dan began to land the car behind the billboard of the Lyon Estates site. Marty jumped out, and ran to the other side. He looked at the meter, and it was pointed towards the pail. He looked into it, and found it empty. Dan walked up from behind, and looked over his shoulder...  
  
Dan: Where is it?  
  
Marty: Shit! Biff must already have it!  
  
Dan: Then why are the readings pointing here?!  
  
Marty looked around. Right next to the pail, he found a book of matches. He picked them up, and read the inscription on the back. It read Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Marty literally smacked himself in the head...  
  
Marty: I dropped the matches after my last trip here!  
  
Dan: You mean we were sent on a wild goose chase?! You ass!  
  
Before Marty could return an insult, Doc was heard screaming...  
  
Doc: AAAAHHHHH! MARTY! DAN! COME QUICK!  
  
They looked at each other, then bolted towards Doc's screaming...  
  
Dan: What?! What is it?!  
  
Doc pointed towards the ground, and saw Eduardo's body face down. Dan rolled him over, and saw he was shot in the stomach.  
  
Dan: This dude is REALLY giving me the Red-Ass!  
  
He started shaking Eduardo...  
  
Dan: Eddy! Eddy, come back to us, dude!  
  
Doc took the salts out of his pocket, and threw it to Dan. Dan waved it under Eduardo's nose, and he came to...  
  
Eduardo: Huh? How did I get out here?  
  
Eduardo sat up, and looked around. He saw Marty...  
  
Eduardo: What the...?  
  
Dan: Relax, Eddy. Didn't you remember the protocol for the pistols? Keep on low setting?  
  
Eduardo: I forgot about that!  
  
Doc: What happened?  
  
Eduardo: Biff was, like, over here, flying over here, watching something through binoculars. I don't know what though, but he said something about everything going as planed, or something?  
  
All three men looked blankly at each other, then back at Eduardo...  
  
Eduardo: What?!  
  
Dan: That means he's already got the book!  
  
Eduardo: Who?  
  
Marty: Young Biff!  
  
Dan: Doc, there's got to be a way to get it from him!  
  
Doc: I believe there is. Follow me!  
  
Doc ran back to the DeLorean. Dan and Marty followed, as Eduardo first helped himself up. Once again he grumbled under his breath...  
  
Eduardo: I REALLY wish I hadn't grabbed that paper from Dan!  
  
When Doc got to the DeLorean, he opened the trunk, and pulled out the futuristic bag again. He put it on the hood, opened it up, and pulled out a yellow one-piece suit...  
  
Doc: Marty, the one thing you forgot to take with you on your first trip back to 1985, was this radiation suit. The me of 1955 put it in with your other stuff before you went to 1885. I've been holding onto it so when I got back to 1985, I could drop it off.   
  
Dan: So what are we going to do with it? Rob a Nuclear Power Plant, or something?  
  
Doc No. I figured we could use this to scare Young Biff into handing over the book. And here's how I figured we could do it... 


	28. Get The Book, Get Shot At, And Get Out

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 28  
Get the Book, Get Shot At, and Get Out.  
  
10:56  
  
The rain had stopped. Young Biff was now about a half a mile outside of town. He started thinking of what he was going to do with the book. Of course, first things first, get a safe, like the old man said. The last thing he needed was to loose the book again.  
  
The wind started picking up, and suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky. For one split second, he thought it was another flash of lightning, but then he realized it was a steady light. He stopped, and looked up to find 4 bright circles along with 6 green flashing lights in the sky. Biff was scared stiff. He watched a sliver vehicle of a sort land in front of him. Two orange flashing lights appeared in the front as the doors opened on the vehicle.  
  
Biff: What... The... Hell?!  
  
A lone figure stepped out of the door wearing a bright yellow suit and helmet, along with some kind of backpack device. The figure walked closer to Biff, but he didn't move. It stopped moving when it was a foot in front of him. It began to speak, but it sounded like a cross between German and Russian...  
  
Figure: Dah bagh! Yash bi tock! Luss dash nogh!  
  
Biff backed up about a foot...  
  
Biff: What?!  
  
The figure reached behind him, and pulled a small box-like object from behind him. The figure pressed a couple of buttons on the small device, and the object beeped. The figure placed the object back behind himself, as he now spoke in English...  
  
Figure: Allow me to introduce my presence. I am Melmac. I'm an Arquillian from the Goran System. I am here because there has been a great disturbance in the line of time, for which you are responsible for its cause. We Arquillians monitor all of time, and you are at this moment carrying something that will forever change your planet Earth.  
  
Biff just sneered at the figure. It was obvious he wasn't taking this serious.  
  
Figure: Please, hand over whatever information you have on the future, or else I would have to consider using more drastic actions in obtaining that information.  
  
Biff: Look, buddy, I'm not handing over squat to you.  
  
Figure: I am very serious, humanoid. Hand it over or else you will suffer the consequences!  
  
Biff just laughed...  
  
Biff: Ok, fine, butthead. Give me your best shot!  
  
Biff shut his eyes, and pointed to his chin.  
  
Figure: You asked for it.  
  
Biff still stood with his eyes closed, with a grin on his face. His grin faded as an electronic sound filled the clearing. He opened his eyes, and found the figure was holding a metallic gun of some statute at him. A yellow beam of energy rang from the gun, and flew over Biff's head. Biff literally screamed like a little girl, then fell backwards on the ground.  
  
Biff looked straight up, and found that the figure was standing above him. Biff reached into his pocket, pulled out the almanac, and tossed it up to the figure...  
  
Biff: Take it!  
  
Figure: And one last thing: If you breathe one word of this meeting to another living being, I shall return, and next time... I will not miss!  
  
Biff rolled over, then ran like hell back into town. When he was a good distance away, Dan pulled the hood of the radiation suit up, and looked at the book.  
  
Dan: Haha! What a douche bag!  
  
He walked to the back of the DeLorean, and shoved the almanac into Mr. Fusion's power conversion hopper. He pulled out his radio, and began contacting the others...  
  
Dan: Doc, it's Shannon. Success, I got the book.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Lyon Estates site, Doc yanked out the radio, and spoke...  
  
Doc: Did you put it in the fusion generator?  
  
Dan: Yeah.  
  
Doc: Any flaws in your performance?  
  
Dan: Other than the fact he didn't take me serious at first, I'd say it went well. First I did the alien language, spoke in Klingon. Then I pulled out my cell phone, and pretended to use it was a language converter. I had to use the Proton Pack to scare him enough into finally giving me the book.  
  
Doc: You did remember to tell him not to say anything about it.  
  
Dan: I made sure to make it loud and clear.  
  
It was then a gunshot was heard over the radio.  
  
***  
  
Dan was stuck behind the back of the DeLorean. Someone in a pair of overalls had a shotgun in his hands, and was reloading it. Another shot rang in the opening as the man yelled...  
  
Man: Come on out, you space bastard!  
  
Doc was in a panicked state, and continuously spoke over the radio in hopes Dan was still alive...  
  
Doc: Dan! Dan, what's going on?!  
  
Dan: Some crazy asshole's shooting at me!  
  
At this point, Marty took the radio...  
  
Marty: Dan, it's Marty! Be careful! That's Old Man Peabody. He thinks the DeLorean is a space ship! I think he's still a little sore from when I ran over his pine tree.  
  
Dan: Very informative, Marty. Thanks a lot. ::pause:: Hang tight, I've got an idea!  
  
Peabody reloaded the gun. He peered from side to side to see if the alien was still behind his ship. Dan pulled the hood back over his head, and charged up his thrower. Dan jumped up, and screamed. Peabody took a shot at Dan, but missed. The old man tried to quickly as possible reload the shotgun, but Dan shot a stream of protons at him.  
  
Peabody ducked. When he hit the ground, the shells he was holding fumbled out of his hands. Dan ran to the front of the DeLorean, and jumped into the driver seat, for the door was left open. A turn of the key, a depression of the clutch, and a slamming on of the gas petal later, Dan made it out just in time Peabody got his gun loaded. Peabody took one last shot, but that shot didn't hit the fleeing DeLorean, but the headlight of his truck.  
  
Finally pissed beyond belief, the old man threw down his gun, and started stomping on the ground like a 5-year-old. All that could be said about this situation, was the fact that night, Peabody said more words then Webster had published in a dictionary. 


	29. Unoriginal Prankster

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 29  
Unoriginal Prankster  
  
The DeLorean screeched to a halt in front of the billboard, as Doc, Marty and Eduardo came from behind. Dan flung open the door, and stepped out. He hit his head on the door on his way out, resulting in the hood falling back into his face. Dan pulled the face apparatus off, and threw it in the cab of the car.  
  
Dan: Damn thing.  
  
As he took off the heavy rubber gloves, the others gathered around Dan to brief him...  
  
Doc: I've been monitoring all the readings since your last contact, and I believe I know where he is!  
  
Dan: Where is he?  
  
Doc: If my calculations are correct, he's in the football field of the high school.  
  
Dan: Did you see any other readings?  
  
Eduardo: No. He thinks we're too far away to really see if the dude left the train.  
  
Dan: Well, if the train's by itself, lets go get the thing! Get this over with!  
  
Marty: Yeah. Lets get Jennifer!  
  
Marty, Dan and Eduardo were about to get in the DeLorean, when Doc stepped in their path...  
  
Doc: Wait... We have to remember he still has Dan's weapon, and it might be possible by this time he found the power adjustment control. We have to take extreme caution to make sure nothing will happen to us.  
  
Dan: Doc, I could care less what the hell happens to me, but when it comes to that girl, I'm not gonna sit on my ass and worry about what might happen to me. If it's to save her, I'm willing to take the risk of vaporizing out of existence, and that's the bottom line!  
  
Marty: Me too! There's no way in hell I could say I love her if I don't even put my life on the line for hers! If it's for the cause of keeping her alive, I'm willing to take the same risk.  
  
Eduardo: Me? I just don't have any other use on this planet, so I consider myself lower then others.  
  
Marty: You mean expendable?  
  
Eduardo: Right.  
  
There was a silence. After a moment, Dan looked over to Doc...  
  
Dan: Well, Doc? We have three men here that are willing to die to save the timeline... The future of humanity. Whaddya say? Do we have a fourth?  
  
Doc stood with his hands on his hips, and his head down. He looked up to the other men...  
  
Doc: What the hell... ::sticks fist out:: Lets go for it!  
  
Dan, Marty and Eduardo piled their hands on top of Doc's...  
  
Eduardo: It's game time!  
  
Dan: I'm drivin'!  
  
Dan, still in the yellow radiation suit, jumped into the driver side. Eduardo got in the middle console, and Doc and Marty squeezed into the passenger seat. The DeLorean flew off towards the school.  
  
***  
  
11:16 PM  
  
The DeLorean landed once again on the roof of Hill Valley High School. Both doors flew open, as all 4 men got out. Marty and Dan ran in the direction of the football field, and looked over the ledge of the roof. It was hard to see in the darkness, but both men saw an outline of the train sitting in the field.  
  
Dan and Marty looked at each other, then ran back to the DeLorean, where Doc stood still attaching the metallic goggles to the object, and Eduardo struggled getting his Proton Pack on.  
  
Dan: Doc, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Doc: I'm putting the finishing touches on my Memory Nullifier. What it does is interrupt a persons neurological impulses, and will erase a persons memory up to a certain time. After we knock Biff out, I will erase all the memory up to when he first discovered anything of the time machines, and so on.  
  
Dan: Memory Nullifier?  
  
Eduardo: Sounds like the Neurolizer from Men In Black.  
  
Marty: Come on! Lets get going!  
  
Doc: Right!  
  
Dan: Yeah! Lets kick ass!  
  
All 4 men ran down the stairs to the ground floor. They all peered around the side to looked at the train that was parked on the grass. The train looked as if it was abandoned, with the door left open. They all went back around the corner, and looked at each other...  
  
Marty: Where's Biff?  
  
Dan pulled the PKE meter off the belt of the radiation suit, and turned it on. He was only getting 2 readings...  
  
Dan: I'm only getting the DeLorean and the train. It might be possible Jennifer's somewhere in the train, and Biff went to do something else.  
  
Eduardo: Well, if the door's open, and Jennifer's in there, why isn't she trying to run, or something?  
  
Doc: He might have found the baggage compartment in the back. He could of put her in there while off doing something else.  
  
Marty: I'll go check it.  
  
Marty proceeded around the corner, when Dan grabbed him by the shoulder...  
  
Dan: Wait, you're not going out there by yourself. Eddy, you do with him.  
  
After a stressed sigh, Eduardo and Marty advanced to the train. Dan and Doc watched from around the corner...  
  
Doc: Why didn't you go out there?  
  
Dan: Because I'm wearing a bright yellow suit with orange reflective tape trimming it. I don't think people can miss me, even at this time a night.  
  
Marty and Eduardo ran across the field, stopping every-so-often to check and see if anyone was around, and if they saw them, hiding behind every object they crossed. When they reached the train, Marty started looking for the latch that opened the baggage compartment. Eduardo took a quick look-around, then turned to watch Marty try and open the door.  
  
Doc and Dan watched from the distance, when they heard a stern voice from behind them...  
  
Voice: Hey! You two!  
  
The Ghostbuster and the scientist jumped as they turned around to face an older, balding man in a suit with a bow tie, with a whistle around his neck. He looked at then narrowly as he snapped again...  
  
Man: Who are you?! And what are you doing on privet property after hours?!  
  
From up to that point, he was mainly paying attention to the radiation suit Dan was wearing, and not so much Doc. The man then looked at Doc...  
  
Man: Doctor Emmett Brown, what in the name of the Lord do you think you're doing here?  
  
Dan and Doc looked at each other, and tried to think of a response. Doc turned back...  
  
Doc: Bu... Uh... I was just taking a little walk... with my friend here, Mr. Strickland.  
  
The man, who Dan now knew as Strickland, looked at them suspiciously, but more towards Dan, because the peculiar color of the suit he had on.  
  
Strickland: And you are?  
  
Dan felt almost as if he were screwed...  
  
Dan: Look, I don't think I should tell you that...  
  
Back at the train, Marty had just finished checking the baggage compartment. He crawled out, and while still looking at the compartment, he spoke to Eduardo...  
  
Marty: I don't get it. Where could the both of them be?  
  
Before Eduardo could answer, someone walked up from behind him, and slammed him in the back of the head with a blunt object. When Eduardo hit the ground with a thud, Marty turned around, when at the same time, he got decked across the face with the same object. He flipped around, and slammed his head into the side of the train, then collapsed.  
  
Marty looked up to find a silhouetted figure in front of him. The figure then walked out of the shadows and showed himself. If was 85' Biff...  
  
Biff: What the...?! I thought I killed you!  
  
Biff pointed the gun at Marty's head. Dan turned around to find Marty and Eduardo on the ground, and Biff standing above Marty. He turned back, but then took a double take. Dan tugged on Doc's shirt sleeve, and motioned to look around the corner. He saw the same out of the corner of his eyes. The looked at each other, then began to slowly turn, when Strickland grabbed them by their shoulders...  
  
Strickland: You're not going anywhere until I find out who you are!  
  
Dan, now really pissed, spun around, and cracked Strickland across the face. Turning back to the situation, Dan unhooked his thrower, and fired. The proton stream lined the ground, in hopes of hitting Biff in the feet. Biff started hopping around to avoid getting hit by the stream. He jumped into the train, and shut the doors.  
  
Dan shut off the beam, as him and Doc ran over to the train. The oversized time vehicle began rising off the ground. Dan jumped up, and waved he hand in the air to see if he could grab something on the train. No luck...  
  
Dan: Man, you've gotta be shittin' me!  
  
The thrusters from under the transformed wheels of the train lit up the entire football field, then vanished into the sky. Doc helped up Marty, but Eduardo was beyond that of being revived by smelling salts; He was out cold. Dan turned to the others...  
  
Dan: Come on! Back to the DeLorean!  
  
Marty: What about Eduardo?!  
  
Dan: We can pick him up later, he's fine! We have to get Tannen before he does something else!  
  
Dan ran through the field, and up the stairs to the roof of the school. Doc and Marty followed suit. Dan pointed to Doc, then pointed to the driver side, indicating for Doc to drive. Marty got in the passenger side first, then Dan. The passenger door was left open as the stainless steel auto once again penetrated the night sky. 


	30. Crash Landing

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 30  
Crash Landing  
  
11:35 PM  
  
The time train was now on the east end of town. Biff looked for the Brown Mansion, to find the 1955 version of Doc Brown, and kill him. Jennifer laid unconscious on the bench in the back of the cab of the train. Jennifer had tried to escape, but the end result was her getting hit in the head with the handle of the ED Pistol.  
  
Trying to find a house while 100 ft. high and controlling a large flying train was a difficult task, so it was one of the best opportunities to try and bring the train down when Biff wasn't looking.  
  
Dan looked out the opened door of the time machine, and saw the locomotive.  
  
Dan: There he is! Doc, fly in front of him, and slow him down!  
  
Doc: Are you delirious? Dan, he's in a 250 ton cast iron locomotive, we're in a DeLorean. He'd crush us like an empty Pepsi can.  
  
Marty: Yeah, we'd be nothing but a bug splat on his windshield!  
  
Dan: Ok, if we can't do that, can you get over top of it?  
  
Back in the train, Biff found the auto-pilot control, and was at the moment trying to figure out how McFly survived the blast from the pistol. Under a flip-up box, he found a push-button control labeled "Pistol Safety." When he pressed it, the gun started to emanate a high-pitched whirling, and began to vibrate.  
  
Not knowing what really happened, he pointed the gun at a tree that he was passing by outside, and fired upon it. The tree burst into flames when the blast made contact. The blowback of the pistol was like that of a 12-gadge shotgun sawed off to the size of .357 Magnum, and almost dislocated his shoulder from the surprise of unexpected power. His eyes gleamed like a little kid that just witnessed a magic show, as he looked at the pistol...  
  
Biff: Oooohhh... I'm a baaaaad man! I will defiantly not make the same mistake twice when I go to get Brown!  
  
Little did Biff know, the DeLorean was hovering above the train. Dan kept yelling instruction at Doc...  
  
Dan: Lower!  
  
Doc: Dan, are you sure you know what you're doing?!  
  
Dan: Relax, I saw this in a movie once! Lower!  
  
Dan leaned outside of the DeLorean while hanging onto the seatbelt. The yellow radiation suit flapped in the breeze as he leaned more and more on the outside of the passenger door.  
  
Dan: Over to the right more!  
  
Upon turning the wheel, Doc accidentally tapped the horn on the car. In the train, Biff's attention was suddenly focused on the sound. He took the locomotive out of auto-pilot, and pulled up. When Dan noticed the cab of the train was coming towards the bottom of the DeLorean, he screamed at the top of his lungs...  
  
Dan: PULL UP! PULL UP!  
  
It was too late, for the top of the locomotive cab made contact with the under carriage of the DeLorean. Doc started loosing control of the car. The cavitations were so great, that both Dan and Marty were thrown from the DeLorean to the top of the train. Doc checked left to avoid any further damage to the car.  
  
After hearing the thud on the roof, Biff had decided to give Dan and Marty a bull ride. Abruptly pulling up, pushing down, and rocking side to side made the two hold on for dear life. Marty started slipping over the one side of the train, when Dan grabbed ahold of his hand, and pulled him back on top. Dan yelled over the rustling of the wind...  
  
Dan: Marty... Slide in through the window on the one side! I'll take the other!  
  
Marty fought the wind to nod his head. Using his fingers, Dan counted to three. They both slid his feet around, kicked in the windows, and jumped into the cab. For a split second, Biff was startled, but he started for the pistol when Dan grabbed his wrist, and tried to force Biff to drop the pistol.  
  
Marty took the controls for the train, and started bringing it down. Dan head budded Biff, and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The pistol slid across the floor, and so did Dan when Biff punched him. Biff was about to jump on Dan, when he kicked him in the stomach, and sent him into Marty. For a moment, the train went into a nosedive.  
  
Dan braced himself against objects that lined the inside of the cabin, but he was finally knocked down when Jennifer fell on him. Marty get back up, and pulled up on the controls as hard as he could. Biff scrambled to get up, along with Dan and the now fully awake Jennifer. Biff had once again the pistol. He pointed it at Dan and Jennifer. He squeezed off a shot, but missed. It was then everyone in the train was thrown from their position, for the locomotive made a crash-landing. 


	31. Getting Biff Is The Final Third

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 31  
Getting Biff is the Final Third  
  
After a moment, the doors opened. Dan, Marty and Jennifer all stumbled out. Dan fell down the stairs. Marty walked down the steps with a small limp, and Jennifer stood at the top, looking down. Dan helped himself up just in time to see the DeLorean land 10 feet in front of him. The door flew open, and Doc emerged...  
  
Doc: Great Scott! Are you alright?!  
  
Dan gave a cough as he began to speak with a raspy voice...  
  
Dan: All in a days work, Doc. All in a days work.  
  
Doc: Where's Biff?  
  
Dan: He's in the train. I think he's knocked out.  
  
Dan had spoke too soon. What made it evident was a sudden scream let out by Jennifer. All three men looked to the top of the train, to find a cut up Biff Tannen holding the pistol to Jennifer's head once again.  
  
Dan: Aw, shit.  
  
Biff: Oooohhh no you don't! You're not going to keep my future from me! Not this time! If you even... She is going to disappear! You hear?!  
  
Biff started laughing like a maniac. It was obvious he had completely lost it. To Dan, he had that crazy look Ash had in Evil Dead 2.  
  
Dan: Look, Biff...  
  
It was then, Dan noticed the 10 element LED power gauge on the ED Pistol. The last light was flashing, meaning the proton canister only had enough power to complete one last low-power blast. Dan had a sudden crazy thought run through his mind. While looking Biff square in the eyes, he spoke to the others...  
  
Dan: Doc, Marty... Back away from me.  
  
The two exchanged glances, then did was Dan said. Somehow, they thought Dan had some kind of ace up his sleeve. Dan slowly walked closer to the steps of the train. Biff pressed the barrel of the gun harder against Jennifer's temple.  
  
Dan: Whoa, take it easy, Captain. All I want to do is ask you this... Why?  
  
Biff: "Why" what?  
  
Dan: Why all this? Why Hijacking the Time Machine? Why kidnapping? Why murder? Why are you doing all of this?  
  
Biff: I'm doing it to change my future!  
  
Dan: But don't you understand? You change the future into your vision of what the world should look like, and you practically destroy the human race! Maybe even die a premature death. Don't you see? You will kill yourself if you change anything of the future.  
  
Biff: I don't care! You lousy rat-bastards robbed what my life could have become! You know what I do? I wash and wax cars for a living! You know what I get all the time?! ::sarcastically:: "I want two coats of wax! Not one!" Day in, day out! Well, now that I've figured out the cause of what screwed me over in the first place, I want it corrected to the way it was supposed to happen, or maybe even improve it! But you! You, you little inconsiderate shitheads... you are not going to change my past again!  
  
Biff turned the gun towards Dan, and pulled the trigger. The blast hit Dan in the heart, and he was thrown back by the impact. Biff waited for him to fall to the ground, but all Dan did was raise his head, and looked back at Biff with an eerie Clint Eastwood-Dirty Harry look. He tugged on the yellow suit...  
  
Dan: Lead-lined, dipshit! It's a radiation suit!  
  
Biff, I quick reaction, put the pistol back to Jennifer's head. Dan approached up the steps up to Biff. Doc and Marty stood in a panic, that they didn't know what to do...  
  
Marty: What in the hell is he doing? He's going to get her killed!  
  
Dan was now one step in front of him.  
  
Dan: Well, well, well. It looks as if the big bad man behind the pistol is afraid to shoot someone like me, because I just might be too tough for him, so he has to go after a girl, use her as a shield, and as a hostage. Look, man... I'm standing right here. If you want to kill someone, go for someone for your own sick mentality, minus holding women hostage.  
  
Biff was extremely infuriated. He pushed Jennifer off the side of the steps, and Biff pointed the gun right between his eyes. He pulled the trigger...  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Dan: ::condescending tone:: Oops.  
  
Biff pulled the trigger a couple more times, but nothing happened each time...  
  
Dan: Duh... No power!  
  
Dan quickly snagged the pistol from Biff, took out the old canister, put in a new canister, hit the safety, and turned it on. He pointed the pistol at Biff. Biff sneered...  
  
Biff: Ha! You don't have the guts to shoot me!  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow...  
  
Dan: Watch me.  
  
Dan pulled the trigger, and sent Biff flying off the steps, careening to the ground. Biff looked up, and with his last ounce of strength...  
  
Biff: You'll pay for that... soon... enough... ::Fades::  
  
Biff smacked his head on the ground. Dan blew the barrel of the pistol, and holstered it, as he looked at Biff's unconscious body...  
  
Dan: Check's in the mail, dude. 


	32. Getting Back To Normal

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 32  
Getting Back To Normal  
  
Doc placed the metallic goggles over Biff's eyes, and prepared to nullify Biff's memory. Dan, who was now in his street clothes and Chicago Blackhawks hat, stood by to be ready to keep Biff's eyelids open. Marty and Jennifer sat on the steps of the locomotive, hugging each other...  
  
Jennifer: Oh, Marty. I thought I'd never see you again.  
  
Marty: I thought the same about you. I was so worried.  
  
Jennifer: Thank god you're alive.  
  
Dan sighed as he looked at the couple. It really depressed him. Thoughts of Lita came to his mind. He just shook his head.  
  
Dan: I tell ya Doc, it's situations like this that make me want to quit this job, yet the end result of the work keeps me going. I guess I just have a different ego.  
  
Doc: Dan, you're the one rare kind of person that doesn't study what is the world around him, but that of who thinks about the unknown possibilities of existence. You know if you quit your occupation of a Ghost Hunter, you put the human race in a greater risk of annihilation, and seeing how grateful they are afterwards makes you want to stick around. I mean, you put your life on the line to get information, to get the time train, and save Jennifer's life, even though you didn't really know her. That rare kind of personality is that of a true, selfless hero.  
  
Dan: Doc, you have no idea how right you could possibly be. You should have been there in Tokyo on October 25, 1995. That night, I discovered something about myself I never really thought would happen to me. What it was, I can't really express, because it wouldn't make sense, even to a bright individual such as yourself... Although, I do think one day, I would be able to tell you sometime in the future, when I feel I'm ready.  
  
Doc, now ready, looked up to Dan...  
  
Doc: Ready for Nullification procedures. Is he prepped?  
  
Dan: More than he'll ever be.  
  
From under the shades, Dan opened Biff's eyes. Doc pressed the black button on the top of the device, and a light blue glow emanated from underneath. The blue light shut off, as Doc looked to Dan...  
  
Doc: Did you happen to pick up any information on the future that we could use as a reference to make sure the timeline was restored?  
  
Dan: Yeah! I picked up a flyer.  
  
He reached into his pocket, and took out the piece of paper that read "Biff's Pleasure Paradise." After a moment, the paper became blank. Then, the paper itself vanished out of Dan's hands...  
  
Dan: What the...?  
  
Doc: It erased from existence! That means the timeline is restored!  
  
Dan: That's it?  
  
Doc: That's it!  
  
Dan: Thank God. Lets get Eduardo, and get the hell outta here.  
  
***  
  
Re-Entry Time: October 27, 1985  
9:30 PM  
  
The DeLorean re-appeared along Franklin St., and pulled into the Tannen residence driveway. Dan, and the somewhat dazed Eduardo pulled Biff out of the car, and dragged him to the door. Right before Dan rang the doorbell, he handed Eduardo one of the security guards' I.D. tags to him, and told him to put it on. Dan rang the bell, and knocked.  
  
Jean Tannen, Biff's "current" wife, opened the door, and saw the two Ghostbusters standing in the doorway holding Biff...  
  
Jean: Can I help you?  
  
Dan cleared his throat...  
  
Dan: Yeah. Hi, I'm Lt. John McClane, and this is my partner Sergeant Martin Riggs. We're off-duty California State Police. We found your husband unconscious at a local tavern, possibly in a fight beforehand. Since we're off-duty, we can't call in, so we're just going to drop him off here, hopefully that's not a problem on our end?  
  
Jean: Oh, no. That's alright. When he wakes up, he's going to have to answer to me.  
  
Dan and Eduardo brought him in, and put him on the couch. Right before the two men left, Dan tipped his hat...  
  
Dan: Have a nice night, if you can find the time.  
  
They walked out. Eduardo looked over to Dan...  
  
Eduardo: Are you sure he'll believe he was drinking at a bar, then getting into a fight?  
  
Dan: Trust me, he will. When he wakes up, he's gonna have a nasty-ass headache, he isn't going to remember a thing, and he had cuts and bruises all over him. Not to mention two cops taking him home. I think that's the cheese on the taco.  
  
Eduardo: "Cheese on the taco"? Where do you come up with this stuff, man?  
  
Dan: I donno. They just come to mind. Besides, I'd thought you'd like it, considering in a past life, you were the Taco Bell dog.  
  
Eduardo: Screw you!  
  
Dan smiled...  
  
Dan: No thanks. Anyway, we have to get to Eastwood Ravine, and meet up with the others.  
  
***  
  
Re-Entry Time: October 28, 1985  
Train Commuter Parking Lot  
Eastwood Ravine  
9:00 PM  
  
The DeLorean came to a stop at the tracks, to see the time train sitting on the tracks with the door open, and Doc, Marty and Jennifer standing next to the steps. Dan and Eduardo exited the car, and walked up to them...  
  
Dan: Well, I take it you want to get back to the past, and just sleep this off?  
  
Doc: Without doubt. This is the most adventure I've had in 10 years of my exile in the past, and I'm really beat. Although, it was nice to work those old muscles again.  
  
Everyone gave a small chuckle. Dan extended his hand to Doc...  
  
Dan: Doctor Brown, I'd like to thank you for helping me fix the time machine so we could get back.  
  
Doc: Thank you!  
  
Doc grabbed Dan's hand, yanked him towards him, and started patting him on the back. Dan did the same. He let go of Dan, and turned to Marty and Jennifer...  
  
Doc: Marty... It was very nice to see you again, and you too, Jennifer. I wish the two of you the best of luck for whatever you have planned for the rest of your lives, and hopefully, we'll meet again in the near future.  
  
Jennifer: Or the near passed.  
  
Everyone smiled. Doc turned to the train, when Marty stopped him...  
  
Marty: Doc!  
  
Doc turned...  
  
Marty: No matter what time you're in, we'll all be partners in time.  
  
Doc: Well said.  
  
Doc walked to the top of the steps, and shut the doors behind him. He opened the cab window, and yelled out...  
  
Doc: Oh! Dan... Eduardo... When you get back to the year 2000, and back to New York, destroy that machine!  
  
Dan: Consider it done!  
  
Dan rose his hand up to the bill of his hat, and saluted...  
  
Dan: Take care, Doc!  
  
Doc saluted back, and shut the window. The train rose up into the air, and disappeared in the sky, only leaving a pair of fire trails. Marty and Jennifer looked over to Dan and Eduardo...  
  
Dan: Well... You need a lift? 


	33. Requiem Of The DeLorean

Running Out Of Time  
Chapter 33  
Requiem of the DeLorean  
  
The headlights of the DeLorean lit up the street, as Dan pulled the car into the driveway of the McFly residence. The door opened, and Marty and Jennifer stepped out. They looked into the cab of the stainless steel vehicle...  
  
Marty: Dan, Eduardo... Thank you so much for helping us out of that. We'd be dead if it weren't for you.  
  
Dan: Ah, it was nothing. All part of the job.  
  
Jennifer: I would especially like to thank Eduardo. He tried so hard to bring Biff down. You're a brave man within yourself...  
  
She leaned into the passenger door, and kissed Eduardo on the cheek. A large grin came across his face...  
  
Dan: Well, lets not got too cocky with it.  
  
Marty: Well... I guess this is good-bye then.  
  
Dan: You have to remember, good-byes are not forever.  
  
Eduardo: I've got an idea: Why don't the both of you visit us?  
  
Dan: Hey, that's a great idea! Come visit us in New York, but it has to be anytime after September 13, 2000, or we'll not know who you are.  
  
Marty: Sure. In about 15 years?  
  
Eduardo: We hope so.  
  
Dan: And remember: The true exploration that awaits you, is not studying the world around you, but thinking of the unknown possibilities of existence. Think of the road you're about to go down before you go down it.  
  
Marty: We will. Thanks.  
  
Marty extended his hand into the car, towards Dan. Dan grabbed, and shook his hand. Eduardo did the same.  
  
Marty: Take it easy.  
  
Eduardo: Every chance I get, man. Every chance I get.  
  
Marty shut the door, and the couple waved as the car backed out of the driveway. The car then converted into a hover-vehicle once again, and flew off into the night. After a couple of flashes appeared in the sky, over the outline of the trees, Marty and Jennifer stood in the silence of the night, as they pondered on the suggestion Eduardo had laid across for them...  
  
***  
  
Harlan Airport  
Staten Island  
September 14, 2000  
1:46 AM  
  
Roland was walking around the airstrip, with the PKE meter in his hand, scanning for readings. He didn't see Dan or Eduardo, or even the tricked-out DeLorean, which was carrying his fellow Ghostbusters in. It was now 3 minuets since they disappeared. For a moment, he had lost hope, for now the thought that they might have been vaporized came across his mind.  
  
That was when the earth-rumbling sonic blasts, and the beyond-bright flashes appeared in the clearing. He noticed they were right behind him. When he saw the car reappear, he screamed, and jumped out of the way. He lost his balance, fell to the ground, and rolled. He looked up, to find the frost covered time vehicle's doors opening. Dan and Eduardo emerged.  
  
Eduardo went into the trunk, and pulled out both Proton Packs, and put them in the back of Lucky Black. Dan shut the driver side door, and walked to the other side, where the other door was open. Roland stood up, and walked up to Dan...  
  
Roland: Dan, where have you been? You've been gone for 3 minuets, and I was...  
  
Dan held up his hand, to where the back of it was facing Roland.  
  
Roland: Did you get the readings?  
  
Dan, still having the hand up, shook it violently.  
  
Roland: Dan... What's the matter with you?  
  
Dan: Rolo, when I say run like hell, I want you to run like hell.  
  
Roland: What?  
  
Dan un-holstered his ED Pistol, and flipped the detonation switch. Dan pulled the trigger, and the canister popped out into the passenger seat. Dan screamed at the top of his lungs...  
  
Dan: RUN LIKE HELL!!  
  
Dan bolted to the truck, and Roland ran after. They slid across the back of the bed cover of the truck to the over side. Eduardo was already there, and all three Ghostbusters looked over the other side.  
  
A large explosion took place, as parts of stainless steel, electronic boards, and pieces of upholstery flew in all directions in a fired heap. The DeLorean was completely destroyed.  
  
Dan and Eduardo stood up, and watched whatever structure was left of the car burn. A tear almost formed in Dan's eye as he watched on. Roland stood up between them...  
  
Roland: What the hell?! Why did you do that for?!  
  
Dan and Eduardo looked at each other, then at Roland...  
  
Dan: Dude, it's a very loooong story. 


	34. Past Friends in Present Times

Running Out Of Time  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Past Friends in Present Times  
  
Ghostbusters HQ  
  
12:22 PM  
  
Dan spoke on the phone at Janine's desk with the director of the FBI, and tried to explain the situation...  
  
Dan: No, sir. The car was possessed. We had to take a special detonator, and blow up the car with it... No, it couldn't have been saved. It was far beyond that which we could salvage it... Yes, it was possessed! Haven't you ever seen the movie, "Christine"?... Well, didn't your team which put it back together take notes?... Well, you didn't, but that's not my problem... No, you look! Your bill is in the mail! If that bill isn't paid, I'm gonna have the ghost of J. Edger Hoover sent to you, so he can kick your ass!  
  
Dan slammed the phone onto the hook.  
  
Dan: Fucking government! George Carlin's right, "Military Intelligents" is an oxymoron!  
  
Roland: Well, look at it this way, at least you're doing the same thing the government does all the time.  
  
Dan: Yeah. I guess the possibility of time travel is real, but the possibility that it's dangerous is also present. If the government got ahold of that time machine, existence as we know it might have turned out much worse than that Biff character would have ever done. If they prevented World War II by killing Hitler before it started, we'd still be in a depression, and we'd be a third-world country.  
  
Eduardo: Do you think Marty and Jennifer will remember to come and see us?  
  
Dan: I honestly don't know.  
  
It was then a knock came at the firehouse door. All three Ghostbusters looked at each other. Dan stood up, and went to the door to open it. Standing in the doorway, was a man and a woman, both about in their early thirty's.  
  
Dan: Can I help you?  
  
The man, who was wearing a pair of reflective, air force pilot-styled sunglasses, turned around to face Dan.  
  
Man: Dan Shannon?  
  
Dan: Yeah?  
  
Man: ::Takes off Glasses:: It's us!  
  
Dan looked at both the man's face, and the woman's face. He saw through the age...  
  
Dan: Marty?  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Dan: Marty! You came!  
  
Marty: Of course, you remember my wife, Jennifer?  
  
Dan: Hoe-lee shit!  
  
Jennifer: Hi, Dan!  
  
Dan: You got married? Congrads!  
  
Marty: Well, it was quite some time ago, but thanks.  
  
Dan: Well, don't just stand there, come in!  
  
Now looking from the outside of the firehouse, we see Marty and Jennifer McFly walk into the door, and the door shutting behind them. We watch as a small wind blows some leaves across the street, and the NO-GHOST logo sign swaying on the building. It had been the beginning wonderful autumn afternoon, for it took Dan Shannon and Eduardo Rivera a week to finally see it.  
  
***  
  
Harlan Airport  
  
Staten Island  
  
12:14 AM  
  
A Staten Island police officer was patrolling the abandoned airstrip, when the headlights of his squad flashed across a piece of stainless steel. The officer turned on his spotlight, and found what was of a burned car. The police officer picked up the mic to his radio, and spoke...  
  
Officer: Base, this is unit 162. I found what's left of what looks to be an old DeLorean on the airstrip at Harlan Airport. Requesting assistance.  
  
Base: Roger, 162. Units on route.  
  
The End...  
  
Or is it? 


End file.
